


Under My Care

by Stellar_Tempest



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chocobos, Creepy Ardyn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mamma Iggy, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot-heavy, Poor Prompto Argentum, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, beta Ignis, big bro gladio, my first A/B/O fanfic, omega Prompto, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: Seventeen year old alpha, Noctis Lucis Caleam finds himself in over his head when he finds an abused and traumatized Omega in an ally way. Now he must figure out what he's going to do. He want's to help the poor soul but, he has little experience with taking care of others let alone himself. What makes things worse is that as the Prince of Lucis he is obligated to fulfill his role as a prince. He's not allowed to have unauthorized personnel in his presence and the omega has attached himself to Noctis. Can he help this omega and still be able to keep up appearances without letting on that he has taken the omega under his wing?(UPDATE: Chapters are probably going to be coming out much slower for now because RL has been crazy. However, I will continue this story and finish it. So no worries there. Just expect much slower updates for the time being. Until things settle down.)





	1. You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic in forever. My first A/B/O too. Final Fantasy 15 just took me by storm. I knew I wanted to contribute to this wonderful fandom. This is also my very first A/B/O fanfic ever. I recently got hooked on that and well, this fanfic happened. I have no idea where I'm going with this story so bare with me. I usually write best when I don't have a plan anyway. So I hope you will enjoy the roller coaster that this is going to be. I will try to update as soon as possible.
> 
> Also there may be trigger's for past abuse so if that bothers you; you may not want to read. Other than that enjoy.

A gust of wind blew kicking up the leaves that littered the ground. Trees shifting and rustling. The air had a chill to it signaling that winter was on it's way. It was Noctis's favorite time of year. Where the tree's decorated the streets in yellow's, reds and oranges. The air was crisp with a slight chill that made sweaters a perfect choice of clothing. As the general saying go's; it was sweater weather.

Noctis had just gotten off of school. The sun was on it's way down casting shadow's against the store fronts and trees. It always ended up setting much earlier during this time of year. By winter the sun will have set by four thirty in the after noon! The smell of pumpkin spice and nutmeg were wafting from one of the many stores that lined the streets mixing with the natural scent of the autumn leaves. There weren’t many people out at this time. It was that in-between where people were still working or were just getting home. Even though it was a Friday things wouldn’t start picking up in the shopping district until much later that night.

As he walked down the sidewalk Noctis noticed a new scent. This one not as pleasant with a sharp sour smell. Noctis scrunched up his nose and arched his eye brow. As he got closer to the smell he realized it was distinctly omega. “what the.....” He thought as he quickened his pace. It was the smell of pain, distress and anxiety. This was not a good sign. The smell got stronger the closer he walked towards one of the many ally ways. When he finally reached the area the smell of distressed omega was pungent.

Noctis entered the ally way. It was shaded with a few trash cans here or there. Dead leaves were scattered throughout with small piles where the leaves had accumulated. He squinted, just barely able to see a small form huddled against the left wall. He walked slowly pushing out his scent to let the other know he was there. He didn't want to scare the omega any more than the omega seemed. As he approached he noticed bright light blond hair. That was somewhat odd. Blond hair was a rarity in Lucis. The other oddity was that this omega was male. Omega's were cherished in Lucis. Mostly all female. Noctis had heard that male omega's existed but he had never met or seen one before. At least before now.

“Alpha” The voice startled Noctis out of his thoughts. The small voice sounded strained. As if sore from over use. The omega was sniffing the air. His eyes wide. Blue-violet eyes looking up at him. Fear swam in those beautiful irises. Folding in on himself almost in a tight ball shivering and shaking.

“Hey, hey, shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you.” Noctis cooed. This only made the small omega shy away further. Trying to shrink himself down. The omega's only clothing was a t-shirt that was too big on him. Going down just past his thighs. Bruises covered his arms and legs. His hair was matted and stuck out at different angles. It was obvious that something very bad had happened.

Noctis crouched down to the omega's level and slowly reached out. Not quite touching the boy but close enough. “Can I touch you?” Noctis asked almost in a whisper. He pushed out his most calming scent. Hoping that it would help. The omega made no motion to move. Noctis took a chance and laid his hand gingerly onto the omega's shoulder. The reaction was intimidate. Tensing the omega let out small whimpers with an almost chocked sob. Noctis cringed. “Shit, that was the wrong move.” He thought. What was he suppose to do? How could he show this omega he meant no harm?

“Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay.” Noctis tried again. This time the omega shifted. Turning his head so he could look at the alpha before him. Tears had welled up in his eyes and he was still trembling. This alpha hadn't made any kind of move on him with the exception of a gentle hand on his shoulder. What did this alpha want? He let out a few more whimpers.

The alpha had black hair that framed his face in gentle spikes and blue eyes that almost glowed in the dark of the ally way. His build was that of a typical alpha although the blond could see the well sculpted muscles underneath the thin white collared shirt the alpha wore. He knew that if the alpha wanted he could easily over power him. “ _Please_......” He pleaded. He didn’t know what he was pleading for. He just didn't want to hurt anymore.

Noctis shifted to his knees and slowly came a little closer. The emotion in that single word spoke volumes. “I won't hurt you. I promise.” He repeated. He still had his hand on the omega and he put his other hand on the omega's other shoulder. He continued to push out his most calming scent. The omega looked so venerable. So fragile. The alpha in him wanted nothing more than to protect the omega. To scoop him up and comfort him until he felt safe. The omega's breath hitched and he let out a long quiet high pitched whine. However he didn't move from Noctis's gentle hold and he bared his neck in submission. With a facial expression that seemed to speak of someone who was resigned to his fate. “Has he just given up?” Noctis thought. His brow furrowed in worry.

“You don't have to do that. I won't hurt you. I just want to help.” Noctis said. Sincerity and determination laced his tone of voice. The omega slowly and timidly looked up and into the alpha's eyes. There was no lie in them. Only concern and worry. The alpha's voice was even and soft. His scent was warm and inviting. The smell of freshly tiled earth and mint enveloped the blonds nose. The pull of alpha; of safe alpha was almost to much for the omega. He began to lean into the alpha. Noctis having to scoot closer to sort of catch the omega. Lest he found the ground instead.

“Finally.” Noctis thought as the omega practically fell into his arms. His head resting on Noctis's chest as he curled back into a ball against Noctis's body. Noctis wrapped his arms around the omega and continued to push out his scent. Noctis knew he had to do something. He wasn't going to leave the blond here. As he thought about what his next plan of action would be the blond began to relax in his hold. Noctis could smell a faint scent of honey and something floral. It had to be the omega's natural scent.

“Okay, good. He's starting to relax. You can do this Noctis.” He thought to himself as he positioned his right arm around the blonds back and his left arm under his knees. “I'm going to pick you up now. Okay?” Noctis said. He felt a small nod on his chest. That was answer enough and he began to lift the blond up as he stood. The omega was much lighter than Noctis was expecting and it wasn't too hard to walk with the boy in his arms. The omega looked no older than himself. If not younger. When Noctis came out of the ally way he could see freckles smattering the blonds pale skin. The most of them were on his face almost like a bridge across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Dirt covered the poor thing and the bruises were more noticeable in the sun light.

Noctis's apartment wasn't too far from where he found the omega so the walk back didn't take too long. Luckily or unluckily there was hardly anyone out still and he went about his business unnoticed. He was more than a little unnerved by the whole situation. The fact that the blond had been found so close to his home made him wonder if the people who did this to the omega was near by. Was he living near these monsters who had hurt this omega or had the omega run away or had he just been dumped like a bag of garbage? The thought made him sick to his stomach. There were so many question swirling around in his head.

It was a bit of a struggle to unlock his door while still trying to hold onto the omega but he managed and walked inside. Using his back to close the front door. The boy in his arms had seemed to relax a little more. There was still tension and small barely audible whimpers could be heard. His apartment had an open floor plan. There was a small hallway at the entrance that opened up to a wide room. On the right was a kitchen with a long island. In the middle of the room was a dinning table and on the left side was the living room with an L shaped couch and coffee table in front of it. He walked over to the couch and put the omega down in a sitting position.

“Okay, what should I do now.” Noctis thought to himself as he looked at the omega before him. First things first. He needed to check the blonds injuries. If the injuries weren’t too bad a potion should be enough but, if there were any broken bones he would need to call a professional doctor to set the bones and administer small dose's of potion so the bones wouldn't heal wrong. He hoped for more than one reason the omega didn't have any worse injuries than what Noctis could see. It was intimidating. A tall order. How was he suppose to go about this? The omega looked up at him expectantly. It wasn't the kind of look a child would have at the promise of a present or of something good. No, it was the look that expected hurt and pain. With eyes that seemed almost distant. It sent a chill down his back.

“I-I need to look at your wounds. I need to see every where you've been hurt so I can heal it.” Noctis spoke. The look he received was that of confusion and then some form of understanding. The omega stood up. His whole body began to tremble. “Whoa! C-careful there.” Before Noctis could say anymore the blond lifted the too large shirt over his head and let it drop to the ground. His naked form exposed to the room. It was a ghastly sight. Cut's and bruises littered his body. Some big some small. Around his neck, on his hips and his inner thighs were large hand print bruises the color of black with a hint of blue. “Y-your naked.” It was the dumbest thing he could have said. He was just so shocked. Not only was this omega willing to just bare all in front of him like it was nothing, the marks that covered his body were something he wasn't prepared for. Noctis assumed his backside wasn't any better.

“You asked to see.” The voice was small and timid. The omega's eyes were trained on the floor and his head was tilted to the side in a sign of submission.

“Uh.... okay, j-just sit back down. I'll be right back a-and here.....” Noctis grabbed one of the few lap blankets that had been folded on the side of the couch and gave it to the blond.

After he left the blond looked down at the blanket in his hands. Why was this alpha being so nice? He couldn't understand but, it was a welcomed strangeness. Sitting down the omega laid the blanket across his lap and brought it up to his chest. Holding onto it. Feeling the soft plush fabric. It was something to ground him. Something to focus on that wasn't pain or fear. It was warm and soft. Unlike the blankets he was use to using. Looking around the omega could see quite a mess of a home. It wasn't intolerable but, the place could use some tidying up. Dishes were piled up at the sink and the trash looked like it could be changed. Dust covered most of the living room. There were blankets and books strewn about. He breathed in deep and exhaled. This alpha was an enigma. What did he want?

Noctis went into the bathroom and rummaged around until he found the first aid kit. He knew that Ignis had slipped a potion in the box in the event that Noctis would need something a little more substantial than what the kits usually provided. The potion would heal most of the cuts and bruises if there wasn’t any internal anything. He grabbed the kit and walked back out to the living room. The omega was sitting again with the blanket covering his, area and holding it up to his chest. His grip on it was tight enough that his small knuckles were going white with strain. He looked deep in thought like he was trying to figure something out.

“So, yeah, I got some stuff that will help with the cuts and stuff.”He said as he walked over. The omega flinched and looked over to him with wide eyes. That same fear stricken expression was back on his face. Noctis wished he could wipe that look off of the omega’s face. No omega should feel afraid like that. It wasn’t the general look of fear one would have from experiencing an irrational fear of something normal. No, this was _fear_. Terror in all meaning of the word. He could feel the underlying anger start to bubble in his veins at who ever had done this to the blond.

He set the kit down onto the coffee table and opened it. The potion was right at the top. Noctis grabbed it and held it out to the omega. “Here.” he said. The omega looked from him to the potion in his hand and then back at him. There was a timidness in his posture. Almost like a small animal, like a bunny ready to hop away at the slightest movement of threat. “It’s not anything bad I promise. It’s a potion. You know what a potion is right?” Noctis asked. His brow furrowing.

“Y-yes.” The blond replied.

Noctis almost didn’t hear him from how softly he had said the word. “Okay then, here...” Noctis said as he placed the potion into the blonds hands.

“I can use it?” The omega asked confused.

Noctis just stared at him. “What?” he thought. He was giving the potion to him. How could that not be interpreted as the intended goal of being able to use it. “ _Yeah_.” Noctis said incredulously.

The omega flinched and shrank back into the couch a little. Nodded and squeezed the bottle. The glass broke and faded into nothing and a green light enveloped him. The cuts and bruises began to fade until there were only a few stray bruises here or there. The omega let out a sigh of relief. “feel better?” Noctis asked. When the omega nodded Noctis let out his own sigh of relief. “Good, now lets get you cleaned up. I’m sure your so over feeling gross.” Noctis continued.

“Come with me.” Noctis said as he turned around and started walking towards the bathroom. The omega stood up and followed. The pain had subsided greatly. It was incomprehensible that an alpha would willingly heal an omega. He had gotten those wounds from an alpha after all. Every other alpha he had come in contact with had hurt him. So why was this alpha helping him? Alpha’s weren't suppose to be caring. They weren't suppose to want to help; to heal. So what was this alpha’s deal. What did he want? What did he have to do in exchange for all this care he was receiving? There had to be a catch. There was always a catch.

They entered the bathroom and Noctis showed the blond how to use the shower and where the soap, shampoo, conditioner and towels were. “I’ll get you some clothes to wear. I’ll just leave them on the counter.” Noctis said. The omega only nodded. “Okay then.” Noctis continued.

After the alpha left the omega looked around the small room. Even the bathroom was a little messy. Not dirty, no not by any means. It just looked more a long the lines of disorganized. His old alpha would be furious with the blond if his home looked so out of sorts. It was the omega’s job to make sure the home was well tended to. This alpha must not have an omega. The blond felt a small jolt of fear go through him as he realized he had not done as the alpha had wanted him to do yet. No doubt the alpha would be angry with him. He had gotten lost in his thoughts again. That was a dangerous thing. When he let his mind wander it only meant more pain. He quickly turned the water on and before it warmed up he got in and began to wash.

Noctis made his way into his bedroom. He needed to find something that would fit the omega. They weren’t too different in size although the blond was about a head smaller and was small boned. Both were typical of an omega. It didn’t mean that omegas were weak by any means. When faced with a threat when trying to protect their young they were especially formidable. He dug through his dresser drawers and found his smallest pair of boxers and sweat pants. That should be comfy enough. Now all he needed was a shirt. As he looked he couldn’t help but think about all of the questions he had about the blond omega. What had happened to him? Where did he live? Who was he? Who had hurt him and why? Just how long had he been left in that ally way?

He wanted to ask but, would asking only make the omega shut down? Noctis never really liked being asked all the questions when he was feeling down or when he had acted out of character for any reason. It only made him want to hide further. So, what could he ask the omega out right that wouldn’t make him any more timid and scared than he already was? A name perhaps. It would be much better than just calling him omega or blondie or something like that. It would be a start.

Once he found a suitable long sleeve shirt he made his way back to the bathroom. He could hear the shower running so he opened the door just enough to put the clothes on the counter. After that he went into the kitchen to find something to eat for him and the blond. No doubt the omega would be hungry. When was the last time he had eaten? What did he even like to eat? Noctis decided it was best to wait until he was out of the shower to put something together.

As the omega got out of the shower he noticed the clothes on the counter. He dried himself off and put on the clothes. They were all black. A color he wasn’t use to wearing. Of course not many people were privileged to wear the color of royalty. Did that mean the alpha was royalty? At the very least someone with power. He smoothed out the shirt he had just put on. Running his hands down the plush soft fabric. It was a texture he wasn’t use to but, it felt so good against his skin. A small smile made it’s way onto his face. His wounds were mostly healed, he was clean and wearing the best clothes he had ever had the pleasure of adorning. Best of all he was warm. He turned around facing the door of the bathroom. He breathed in deeply, exhaled and exited the bathroom.

When he walked out he saw the alpha in the kitchen. He looked deep in thought as he went about looking though cabinets and the fridge. The alpha’s scent had a twinge of sour to it. Signaling a stirring pot of anger just under the surface. He knew it. He had taken too long in the bathroom. Had he gotten the couch dirty when he had sat on it? He looked over towards the couch but couldn’t see anything out of sorts aside from the bunched up blanket he had left there. What had he done wrong? How could he fix it? His breathing began to quicken and heart beat stared beating faster.

Noctis heard the bathroom door open and close he rummaged around for a minute longer to gather his thoughts. The blond was flighty and he didn’t want to scare him. He needed to tame the anger that had began to rise in him from thinking about the assholes that had hurt him. He turned around and began walking forwards towards the blond. When he was within range he lifted his hand just a little and the blond’s whole body flinched back. His face scrunched up with is eyes shut tight. Arms rose to guard his face. “I’m sorry!” The blond said. His scent souring with a spike of fear. Noctis put his hand down. Taken aback by the omega’s extreme behavior and apology All he was going to do was point at the kitchen. “Shit.” He thought to himself. He hadn’t expected that reaction.

The omega’s breathing had become erratic. His chest heaving and his body trembling. How was Noctis suppose to calm him down? He had to be gentle and present as little threat as possible. Pushing out the same comforting scent as earlier he gingerly grabbed a hold of the omega’s writs and pulled them down away from his face. “I’m not going to hurt you and you have nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Noctis said. He brought one of the omega’s hands up to his chest and put his other hand on the omega’s chest. “Now I need you to follow my breathing okay.” He began to breathe deep, hold for only a few seconds and exhaled. He repeated the action until the blond followed his instruction and his breathing became more normal. The omega’s eyes opened. Everything about his facial expression and scent screamed confusion.

“Now how ‘bout we exchange names. I want to be able to call you something. My name is Noctis. What’s yours?” Noctis asked.

The omega just stood there looking from his hand that was still on the alpha’s chest back to the alpha’s face. What? That was not what he was expecting. He took it though. Maybe this alpha really did mean no harm. “P-Prompto.” The omega said.

A small smile graced the alpha’s lips. His expression softening. “Prompto. It’s nice to meet you. Now lets get us something to eat. Sound good?” Noctis asked.

The omega only nodded and Noctis let go of his hand and walked into the kitchen. Take things slow. There was no need to know everything right away. Those were the thoughts in Noctis’s head as he led the blond. There were so many questions but, they would be answered in time.

The two settled for canned soup. It was easy to prepare and Prompto seemed okay with it. They ate in quiet. Neither one of them knowing what to say. However, Prompto kept on stealing glances at the alpha when he thought the other wasn’t looking. Noctis hadn’t noticed the glances. He was too lost in thought. More than trying to figure out the blond. What was he going to do. He was the Prince of Lucis. There was no way anyone he knew would be okay with an unknown omega in his presence. Let alone doing what they were doing now. In his private home. In such close proximity eating dinner together. What would happen to Prompto if no, when he was taken from him to be cared for by others. Noctis had to repress a growl that had bubbled up. Looking over at the omega, The pull of his alpha instincts were strong. All he wanted to do was protect this obviously abused omega.

Noctis hadn't been around many omega’s in his life. His father wanted to make sure no _accidents_ happened. So he wasn’t accustomed to the intensity of the scent and allure of omega and this omega was not only beautiful; he was beginning to smell wonderful. Now that he was beginning to feel safe or at least that’s what Noctis hoped. He wanted to get to know Prompto. The question was would he be able to?


	2. Can I Trust You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with some helpful advice, I've put some more line breaks in both chapter one and two. I hope that makes it easier to read. In the next chapter I'm going to try to separate the change in POV more too. 
> 
> I'm overwhelmed with happiness at the response to this story! I want to thank everyone who has bookmarked, kudo'ed and commented.

The sky had begun to darken more. Painting the clouds in soft pinks and oranges. Casting a warm glow through the windows of Noctis’s apartment. The only light that was on was in the kitchen. Allowing for the natural light in the room to take precedence. It was a nice atmosphere. The quiet of the room wasn’t a bother and Prompto decided he rather liked it. Although for as homey as the place felt there seemed to be a lingering sense of loneliness to it.

Prompto could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him. The adrenaline and fear was ebbing away. The gentle scent of the alpha lulling him into a sense of safety that he seldom felt. That feeling alone was enough to make him feel as though something were wrong. He felt safe with this alpha he barely knew and that scared him in a way he never knew he could be. He was scared and yet at the same time he wasn’t. It was all wrong but, did it really matter? For the first time he didn’t feel the aching pain. The gnawing hunger had dissipated. It felt good to be full and he was warm. The alpha had told him several times that he wouldn’t hurt him. Was that true? Could he believe the words Noctis spoke? Oh, how he wanted to.

Noctis looked over at the Omega who had been sitting beside him at the dinning table. The soup was all gone and the blond seemed to be staring off into space. In an almost unguarded sort of way. Then almost as if the omega could feel Noctis’s eyes on him; he looked over at the alpha. Noctis quickly looked away with a tint of blush on his cheeks. He had been caught staring. “So, I’m not sure how to start this. I’m not really good at this.” Noctis said. Prompto just sat there. Waiting for the alpha to start again. Noctis rubbed the back of his head in a semi nervous gesture. “Look, I don’t know what happened to you or….. who hurt you. Heh, I don’t even know how old you are. I don’t know anything about you.” He continued.

Prompto looked away then. Staring down at the hardwood floor. Studying the grains in the wood. Did he dare tell this seemingly kind alpha anything? If he knew, if he knew……. What would he do? Certainly he wouldn’t be as nice as he is being right now. Right? There was no way. Prompto would more than likely be sent back and that was the last thing he wanted. A shiver ran through his body at the thought.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” There was a harsh sigh. “you don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. I just want to help.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked from the ground to his hands. When had they started shaking? He wanted to give Noctis an answer. At least something. So he opted for the most direct question that really wasn’t phrased as one. “Seventeen.” He replied.

“What?” Noctis asked. He hadn’t really expected the omega to say anything. The poor thing was slightly trembling with his shoulders hunched in. His gaze fixed on his shaking hands. It was the perfect posture screaming avoidance and fear.

“I’m seventeen years old.” Prompto repeated. In fact, Prompto had just turned seventeen. Not but a few days ago.

“We’re the same age then.” Noctis replied. There was a small stretch of silence. Noctis decided not to ask anything more. The omega already looked like he might go into another panic attack and he didn’t want that. Besides that he looked tired. Weary in a way that was more than just about lack of sleep.

Suddenly Noctis’s phone started ringing. Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin. Noctis had been startled too. It had been quiet and the noise was unexpected. Noctis picked up his phone that had been resting on the table beside him and looked at the caller id. The name read: Ignis. He groaned but answered it. “Yeah?” He asked.

“Your Highness, good evening.” Ignis replied. Noctis rolled his eyes at that. “I trust that everything is well?” Ignis continued.

“Everything's fine Ignis. What’s up? Or did you call just to check up on me?” Noctis asked. Noctis could hear an exasperated sigh from the other side of the line.

“I wanted to inform you that I will not be by your apartment this weekend. There are a few things I need to attend that my presence is required. Checking up on you was also part of why I called. I do hope you will stay out of trouble and please remember to study.” Ignis replied.

“Sure thing Ignis.” Noctis huffed. After a few more minutes the two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Noctis let out a sigh of relief. That gave him time to figure out what to do. If Ignis were to find prompto it was likely that Noctis would have no control over the situation at hand. What should he do? There was an easy answer. “We should probably go to the police.” He mumbled to himself.

Prompto tensed at those words. “N-no please…… I can’t.” Prompto outburst. “He’ll find me there. I’ll have to go back.” He whispered. If the room wasn’t so quiet Noctis wouldn’t have heard the last part. Noctis arched his brow in confusion.

“Who would find you?” he asked. It was out before he could stop himself from asking. Didn’t he just tell himself he wouldn’t ask any more questions?

Prompto started wringing his hands. Body lightly shaking. He opened his mouth and then shut it. He was asked a direct question. He should answer it but, his voice just wasn’t working.

“Never mind. Forget I asked.” Noctis said. He stood up and grabbed both of their empty bowls and headed to the sink.

Prompto could feel the water welling up in his eyes. He took to long in answering. He didn’t give one and now the alpha was unhappy with him. What was the consequence of that?

“Hey, I’m not mad or upset or anything. If you don’t want to talk you don’t have to. I won’t force you to do anything.” Noctis spoke from the other side of the room.

Prompto looked up at him in disbelief. The alpha was looking right at him. Although there was no hint of anger or ill intent and his scent said as much. Worry perhaps but, not anger. Prompto swallowed thickly and nodded. His lips thin from being pressed tightly.

Noctis hadn’t meant for his earlier words to make him sound so on edge. When he had turned around from placing the bowls in the sink the omega looked like he was starting to freak out again. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He didn’t know exactly what had happened but, he knew enough from the kinds of bruising he had on his body pre-potion to gather some of what had happened to him. He couldn’t fathom what kind of person would do something so horrific. Noctis could feel the anger starting to rise within again. He tried his best to not let it show or get the best of him. He didn’t want Prompto to get the wrong idea. He wasn’t mad at the omega. Nor did Noctis want him to think that he was. “I want you to know that I would never send you back or let you go back to who ever hurt you. What they did to you was wrong.” Noctis continued.

Prompto didn’t know how to respond to that. It didn’t make sense. This alpha hadn’t made sense from word go. Everything was different with Noctis. He didn’t know how he should act around him. What should he do? The alpha hadn’t given him any instructions. Nothing was expected of him other than for his own benefit. Which confused him greatly but, in-spite of that confusion he felt the safest he had ever felt in his life. It was a strange sensation. One he wanted to hang onto. One he wished would stay.

Noctis wanted to change the subject. He didn’t want to cause the blond anymore discomfort than he was already in. Prompto still looked so unsure and confused. Although he seemed much more at ease than he had when they had first arrived. Prompto’s scent had calmed to a gentle scent of honey and flowers. Which made Noctis think of a warm summers day. Sitting on the dock with the sun heating his back and the sounds of the trees rustling, grass and flowers shifting in a light breeze. It had a calming affect on him.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” Noctis asked. A warm drink had always helped calm his nerves. Maybe it would help the omega. Prompto looked over at him still with a confused look on his face. “I’ll make some for myself too. Then we can sit on the couch and just relax. How does that sound?” He continued. It was quiet for a short while.

“You don’t have to ask me. I’m only an omega.” Prompto replied.

Only an omega? As if that was something that made the blond beneath him. “yes, I do. Your a person too. You are not lower than me. Alpha, Beta or Omega. It doesn’t matter. Everyone has a right to choose. To say yes or no.” Noctis said. Prompto looked at him dumbfounded. Noctis didn’t mean for his statement to hit so deep but, there was no taking it back and the blond deserved to hear the truth straight from an alpha’s mouth.

“But, I’m…...” Prompto started and then trailed off. He looked down his bottom lip caught between his upper teeth.

Noctis waited patiently for Prompto to continue. It looked like he was having an internal war. “I’m not allowed to….” Prompto trailed off again. His voice much quieter this time. It looked like he was having a hard time trying to say what he wanted to say.

“Not allowed to what? Have a choice? Speak your mind? That’s bull shit.” Noctis spoke. Prompto looked back at him in surprise.

“I don’t understand.” Prompto replied. Noctis sighed heavily and rubbed his hands down his face. How was he suppose to respond to that?

“What I’m saying is that with me you have a choice. I don’t know who made you think you didn’t but, like I said before they were just wrong.” Noctis said.

Prompto opened his mouth to reply but, then he closed it. This alpha was giving him a choice. Not just one but, if what he said was true; he could choose or say yes or no to anything. “I would like some please.” he said. His cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink.

The change in subject threw the alpha off for a second but, he recovered quickly. “Okay then. Hot chocolate it is.” Noctis replied. He busied himself with making the drinks.

Prompto just sat at the dining table waiting. He wasn’t sure if it was okay for him to move to the couch yet. He knew that’s where the alpha had intended for them to go once he had the drinks made. However, Noctis did say that he could choose. So did that mean he could also choose where he wanted to sit? He wasn’t sure. So he didn’t move. Once Noctis was done the two of them headed over to the couch and sat down. Noctis handed Prompto his cup. It was warm to the touch but not too hot. Prompto brought the cup close to his mouth, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply smelling the sweet aroma of the chocolaty drink. Then took a sip tasting the rich smooth flavor and swallowing. Feeling the warmth travel down his throat into his stomach. He could feel himself calming down even more than he had been.

“Feel better?” Noctis asked. Prompto looked over at the alpha and then back at the drink in his hand.

“Yeah.” He replied.

Noctis breathed in deep and exhaled. “Good.” The two of them sat in companionable silence for a while as they drank their hot chocolate. Prompto could feel the tiredness from earlier coming back in full force. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The couch was so comfortable. The drink had soothed his throat. The scent of the alpha beside him was constant and reassuring. It held all the warmth that it had earlier. There was no malice or discontent. Prompto found himself unconsciously wanting to wrap himself up in this alpha’s scent. Without realizing it his eyes closed and his body ended up leaned up against Noctis. Luckily the cup was empty and in his lap held between his hands. He was so tired.

Noctis had been lost in thought when he felt the omega lean on him. He looked down to see blond hair on his shoulder. Noctis hadn’t really thought about where the omega was going to sleep. Without much thought he decided to let Prompto sleep in his bed. He would take the couch. Prompto deserved as much comfort as Noctis could provide. Putting the cup down he shifted a little so he could also take Prompto’s cup. After that was done he lightly shook the sleeping blond. The omega tensed under his touch and then seemed to relax a bit. “Come on. You look like you need a good nights rest and I don’t think you’ll find it sitting so uncomfortably.” Noctis said. He helped Prompto to his feet and led him towards his bedroom. Holding his hand the whole way. The omega looked like he was still half out of it.

When they had made it to the bedroom Noctis began to walk in until he felt a tug on the hand that was holding onto the blonds. He smelt it before he saw it. A shock and then fear. It was the same fear filled scent that had loomed about the omega for most of the time Noctis had been around him. The grip on his hand had slackened and he let go. When he turned around Prompto’s eyes were the size of saucers and his body had gone rigid.

Prompto knew this was coming. He just knew it. This was the catch. This is what he alpha had really wanted. He couldn’t control the light tremors that shook his body. “No...” he said in a small voice. He wasn’t even sure if the alpha had heard him. He had barely heard himself. Everything the alpha had done was for show. It was done all for the sake of easy pray. Why hadn’t he seen this coming? It was the cruelest trick of them all. Pretending to give hope. Only to take it away. He didn’t want to look at Noctis. He just stared at the bed. No. He didn’t want to look at that either. His eyes traveled to the floor. He felt like his legs could give out on him at any second. He had wanted to believe. He had wanted to believe so badly that this alpha was different.

“Hey.” Noctis’s voice broke through his thoughts. He didn’t respond though. He was too scared to. “Hey, whats wrong?” Noctis asked. Concern was thick in his voice. Silent tears began to fall down Prompto’s cheeks. He breathed in but it sounded funny. “You don’t think….” Noctis trailed off.

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” Prompto said. His voice sounding strained. Noctis felt his face heating up. His heart started beating faster. That wasn’t what he wanted at all.

“What? No!” Noctis looked straight at Prompto. “No. Don’t even think that. Just no.” Noctis continued. Prompto looked up at him.

“Then what do you want? I don’t, I can’t…..” Prompto started. The tears hadn’t stopped only coming more frequently. His lower lip trembled and his breathing came in and out short and stilted.

Fuck. He had made him cry. Noctis turned so he was fully facing the blond. Putting both hands on either side of Prompto’s shoulders. The omega flinched under his touch and let out a distressed whine. “Look at me.” Noctis said. He was determined to have Prompto understand that he was different. It took almost a minute but, Prompto slowly looked up at Noctis. “I Promise you. I will not hurt you. I will not take advantage of you. Astral’s…..” Noctis looked away for a small moment trying to keep his emotions in check. Then he looked back into those violet-blue watery eyes. “All I want. Is to help you. I will not hurt you like who ever left you in that ally way. What they did was wrong. You did not deserve to be treated so inhumanly. Do you understand?” Noctis asked. Keeping his voice calm and steady. Prompto nodded. He didn’t understand but, at the same time he did. Everything was just so confusing.

“Alright. Okay.” Noctis said nodding and then let go. He went over to the bed and pulled the covers down. “I thought you’d want to sleep in an actual bed. Don’t worry. I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” Noctis continued as he walked over to the closet taking out an extra blanket and pillow for himself. Prompto still hadn’t moved form where he was standing. He was too shell shocked. All of those thoughts. The alpha had just proved him wrong. Prompto had been expecting the worst. He always had because, the worst _had_ always happened.

“Please, come in. It’s kinda creeping me out with you just standing there and staring like that.” Noctis said and scratched the back of his head. “O-okay.” Prompto said. He walked over to Noctis. “If you need anything. Don’t hesitate to come and get me. You won’t be a bother. Although, I am kind of a heavy sleeper. Just so you know.” Noctis said. Prompto only nodded in response. “Alright. Good night then.” Noctis said as he walked to the door. He looked back one last time and then left. Shutting the door behind him.

“Good night.” The blond whispered.

Prompto looked around the room. It was a tad more messier than the rest of the apartment but it had a lived in feel to it. After everything that had been said and done. He felt so much more at ease with Noctis. He was still unsure. Overwhelmed definitly but, He liked this alpha. No other alpha had treated him with as much respect and dignity as this one had. He hadn’t gotten angry with him either. Not once had there been any real danger or threat with Noctis. Prompto hoped it would stay that way. The omega got into the bed and laid down pulling the covers up around him. It was soft and thick. He wouldn’t get cold easily. He snuggled in deeper and a small smile made it’s way onto his lips as he closed his eyes. It smelled like Noctis. He breathed in deeply. The scent of the alpha was strongest in this room and under the blanket he felt cocooned in the warmth. He was safe. For now, he was safe.

Noctis walked back into the living room. Sighing deeply he set the pillow and blanket on the couch. What had he gotten himself into. He was about to sit down when his foot stepped on something. He looked down to see the large shirt the omega had been wearing when he had found him. He felt his gut twinge at the sight. That was all Prompto had been wearing. The one he just took off without a second thought. Noctis’s face settled in a pained expression at the memory. It looked old and worn. Dirty, definitely dirty. There were a few small blood stains on it some that looked fresh from earlier but others looked like stains that had been there a while.

So many emotions ran through him it was hard to focus on just one. He was furious. Angry that someone was willing to hurt another like that. He would have loved nothing more than to rip them apart for what they had done. On the other hand he felt sad for the blond and wanted to protect him. It wasn’t just his pure alpha instinct either. He truly wanted to help Prompto. To protect him and make him feel safe and cared about. He had thought about throwing the shirt away. He almost did. However, just in case it would be helpful in some way he grabbed a plastic bag and put it in there. After he tied it off. Noctis stuck it in one of the closets in the living room. Up high so Prompto wouldn’t be able to see it. Just in case. After he was done he settled on the couch. Pulling out his phone and starting up a game of kings knight.

He wasn’t tired. There was too much swirling around in his head. Too many unanswered questions. He didn’t want to badger the omega. Prompto was in a fragile state of mind at the moment. He was finally starting to relax a little. Besides that, there was still the matter of what he was going to do with Prompto. What could he do? How could he truly help? Prompto had been scared to go to the police. Exactly who was it that had hurt Prompto. The blond had mentioned he would be sent back. Sent back where and why would the police send him back into the hands of the person who had abused him to such a degree? There was no way the police would do that. Noctis closed the app on his phone and set it on the table. There was no way he’d be able to concentrate on it. It didn’t help him take his mind off of the omega that slept in his bedroom. He leaned back and let his head rest on the top of the couch. Looking up at the ceiling he let out another heavy sigh. Sleep more than likely wouldn’t come for a while.

************

Gladio sat in his chair. It had been a long day. Full of studies and training. Now he was home. Finally able to relax. Kick up his feet, settle down and enjoy a good book. That was until his phone started to ring. He book marked his spot and set the book down. Grabbed his phone and answered it. “Hello?” He asked.

“Ah, Good. Good evening Gladio.” It was Ignis.

“Hey Iggy.” He replied. Gladio shifted in his chair. Sitting up straighter.

“Gladio could you do me a favor.” Ignis continued.

“Yeah, sure.” Gladio responded.

“I won’t be able to check on Noctis while I am away. Would you mind checking up on him for me. I don’t like to leave him to his own devices for long. He tends to let the house work build up.” Ignis asked.

Gladio smirked. Ignis worried over Noctis way too much. He was more like a mother than an adviser in training. “No problem. I can do that. Maybe I’ll give him a little extra training. Astral’s know he needs it. It’ll give him something to do besides sleeping all day.” Gladio replied.

“You have my thanks Gladio.” Ignis said. The two said their goodbyes and hung up. Gladio sighed. Now he had bugging prince charmless to look forward to.


	3. Misunderstandings with Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with chapter three. I made a few changes so it will hopefully be easier for everyone to read. I put thoughts in italics and I separated POV with -O- .

The morning sun peaked through the blinds. Noctis scrunched his face at the offensive light. He shifted, trying to get away from the source of his annoyance. No matter which way he moved the light still shined in his eyes. He grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. _Why was there so much light?_ His back ached and his legs were bent and squished in an awkward angle. He sat up suddenly. Remembering everything from the day before. Why he found himself on the couch instead of his nice comfy bed. _That’s right._ Noctis stretched out with a few pops here and there. Yawning as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Mornings were always the worst.

Looking over at the clock on the wall the time read nine 0’clock. He stood up stretching some more. Trying to work out the kinks in his back and legs from sleeping on the couch all night. He wondered if Prompto had been able to sleep well. Hopefully the blond had. He looked like he needed it. Noctis made his way into the kitchen. Walking over to the refrigerator and opening it. Looking to see if there was anything pre-made that he could just heat up for himself and the blond. He knew how bad of a cook he was. It wasn’t like he didn’t know how to make things. It just wasn’t his forte. Most of the time his meals came out either burnt to varying degrees or under cooked. Unfortunately he couldn’t find anything. So he opted to try and make eggs with some toast. Hopefully he could manage that at least.

A little while later he had successfully cooked and plated the eggs and toast on two separate plates. He stepped back and admired his work. For once the food looked edible. Then he looked over towards where his bedroom was. _I wonder if he’s awake yet?_ Noctis made his way over to his bedroom door. He wanted to check on Prompto but, he also didn’t want to startle him.

-O-

For once Prompto’s dreams had been blank. Nothing but, peaceful. It had been a long time since he had slept so good. He awoke to the scent of the alpha who had taken him in and beyond that food. With that smell his stomach made a noise signaling that he was hungry. Moving his arm he put his hand over his stomach. The natural light in the room was bright. It was definitely much later in the morning than what he was use to getting up at. He slowly opened his eyes not wanting to get up. He was to comfortable. With the soft mattress beneath him and a cozy blanket wrapped around him. However, hunger won over in the end and he sat up blearily looking around the room.

Then he heard foot steps and the scent of Noctis became stronger. A knock on the door startled him a little. “Come, come in.” He said. The door opened and Noctis walked in. Not to far though. Just enough to be in the room.

“Hey, uh, sleep okay?” Noctis asked as he shuffled his feet a little.

Prompto only nodded. He wasn’t use to others asking about his well being. He pulled the blanket down scooting to the edge of the bed and let his legs dangle over the side. Prompto looked over at Noctis not quite sure what to do next.

“I’ve got breakfast ready if your hungry.” Noctis continued.

At that moment Prompto’s stomach decided to answer for him. _How embarrassing._ His hands flew to his stomach and a light blush spread on his cheeks. A small smile made it’s way onto Noctis’s face. “I guess that’s a yes?” Noctis asked knowingly.

The two of them made their way over to the dinning table and sat. Breakfast was uneventful as the two ate. It was peaceful and quiet. Prompto could feel himself relaxing more as he spent time around this alpha. He noticed how Noctis would glance over to him every now and then. As if he was checking on him. It wasn’t tense or threatening. Mostly just a worried glance here and there. After they finished Noctis again took their plates and cups over to the sink. The dishes from last night were still there. Among all the other dirty dishes that had been there previously. Prompto made a mental note to help Noctis if given the chance. Noctis turned around and faced the blond.

-O-

“So, Is there anyone we could call?” Noctis asked. When he looked over at the blond he was visibly shaken at that question. Prompto had that deer caught in the headlights look. “Not the police, just anyone you know? Like friends or family or just anyone who you trust?” Noctis tried again. His intention was not to hand Prompto over to someone that would hurt him. If Prompto believed that the police would do just that then Noctis would handle this by going over the police’s head. He was a prince after all. As much as he tried to forget that fact most days.

“N-no. There’s no one.” Prompto answered. He looked down and his eyes were anywhere but, where Noctis was standing.

“Seriously? There’s no one?” Noctis asked in disbelief. How could there be no one in Prompto’s life that would want to see him home and safe? How could there be no one who would be there for him? It was sad. Very, very sad. Noctis’s heart went out to him. He knew what loneliness felt like but, to have no one? The alpha had someone or someones. There were at least a handful of people he knew he could count on.

The omega put his right arm in front of himself and grabbed his wrist with his left hand. He turned his head to the side and gripped his wrist a bit harder. “B-but, t-there’s you.” The omega said almost in a whisper.

“Me?” It was all Noctis could say at the moment. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. This omega had no one and he was reaching out for the only hope he could and that was Noctis. The alpha couldn’t take it anymore. Without warning he stepped up to the blond and enveloped him in a hug. Prompto tensed for a moment but, reciprocated the hug. The omega started lightly shaking. His breath coming in a little more hitched. Noctis could feel him nuzzling in between the side of his neck and shoulder. that’s when he felt small bits of wet. Noctis moved his right hand from the blonds middle to the back of his head and gingerly pressed his head a little closer nuzzling the side of the omega’s head. “We’ll figure this out okay? The two of us.” Noctis said and he meant it.

-O-

The sun was already setting and the temperature had dropped from it’s afternoon high. Gladio hadn’t been able to get away from his duties until early evening. He figured it would be best to check up on Noctis at least some point in the day or Ignis would have his head. Noctis didn’t contact him at all so things shouldn’t be too bad or there was always the other side of the coin. Something _had_ happened. He shook his head. There was no use going down that road. It was more than likely nothing happened. If it did the guards – who were positioned strategically in civilian clothes – would have contacted him or he would have heard about it.

He pulled into the garage parking lot and got out of the car he had been driving. Gladio walked into the receptionist area and over to the elevator. He checked the time. It was six o’clock. Hopefully Noctis had dragged himself out bed long enough to properly care for himself. When the elevator door opened he got on and waited to the sound of cheesy classical music. _Why do they even play this stuff?_ After the elevator dinged. The door opened and he walked off. When he neared Noctis’s apartment he got out his spare key and then unlocked the door. Noctis never answered his door. So it had become a routine thing just to unlock it and walk in.

The first sign that Gladio knew something was off was the smell. The moment he opened Noctis’s front door there was another smell mixed with Noctis’s. It wasn’t Ignis or any of the crownsguard or glaive. No, this scent was unfamiliar and very much omega. _What the hell?_ When he rounded the corner he saw the omega. A scrawny little bit of nothing with Violet-blue eyes and light blonde hair. Pale skin and freckles. He was not Lucian born. Oh no and the fact that this was a male omega only stultified that fact. The omega was wearing a pair of Noctis’s sleep wear that hung loosely on his small frame. His hair looked unkempt. Sticking up at odd angles framing his face in an uneven haircut. He could feel his hackles rising. His anger was just beneath the surface ready to explode at any moment. “Who the hell are you?” He asked. His voice deep in a threatening almost growl. The omega stopped what he was doing – which was currently folding some of the blankets on the couch – and looked up at Gladio.

-O-

After the longer than expected hug Noctis didn’t ask him any more questions. Prompto was glad for that. He wasn’t sure what he could tell this alpha. He was scared. If he said anything would Noctis change his mind about helping him? It was a possibility and he didn’t want to take that chance. Not yet anyway. That hug had felt so good. Safe and protected in a way Prompto hadn’t felt in a _very_ long time. The day past with not much excitement. Which was just fine with Prompto. They more or less lazed about watching a TV show here; Noctis playing a video game there. Noctis had tried to teach Prompto how to play but, he couldn’t quite get the hang of it. The best part of it all was the fact that Noctis allowed Prompto to sit close and lean on him. Noctis was warm and his scent soothed him. In-spite of being well rested Prompto found himself drifting off to sleep a few times.

Now it was early evening. Noctis was in the bathroom taking a shower. Prompto had sat on the couch for a few minutes but, he became to fidgety. Looking around at the mess of a living room. Now was his chance to help Noctis out. Even if it wasn’t much. He got up and began organizing and cleaning the living room to the best of his ability. It was better than just sitting there and stewing in his thoughts. About fifteen minutes later Prompto had finished cleaning most of the mess. The last thing was to fold the lap blankets and stack them neatly on the couch.

He was in the middle of folding the second to the last blanket when he heard the front door open. He froze mid-fold and slowly turned around. As the foot steps got closer Prompto realized this was another alpha. His scent giving off that he was on guard and deadly serious. The new alpha turned the corner into the open area where Prompto was. This alpha towered over him easily and was all muscle. If he wanted to he could break Prompto easily. His eyes were focused and when he looked at Prompto he visibly tensed. Almost as if he was ready to strike.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked. The sound of his voice coming out in an almost growl. This alphas pheromones were strong. Filling the space around them to the brim and focused on Prompto. All semblance of thought had left him. His knees buckled beneath him and he sunk to the floor. This powerful man was all alpha. Dominating, in charge and angry. His alpha influence was strong and almost suffocating. Prompto couldn’t think. He could hardly breathe. Noctis! Where was Noctis!? The new alpha walked a few step’s closer to Prompto.

“I asked you a question.” The new alpha spoke.

The only thing that came out of Prompto was small whimpers. He couldn’t speak. His throat had closed up on him. His face felt hot and his body felt numb with a floating sensation. Not all alphas were like Noctis. He was the exception. At least as far as his knowledge went. Was he not allowed to be here? No, wait. That didn’t make sense. This was Noctis’s place. His scent was strong here. It was obvious that this was Noctis’s place. So why was this new alpha acting like he was committing a crime?

“Gladio! What the fuck man?” It was Noctis. Finally! Noctis was here. He was in clean clothes. His hair still damp from the shower.

“Noctis, do you want to tell me why there is an unauthorized omega in your apartment?” This Gladio asked.

Noctis was on edge. Prompto could tell. Both alpha’s were. The air was thick with tension and alpha influence. Prompto felt like he was being weighted down. He was scared. Before this place had been safe. Warm and inviting but now, it wasn’t anymore. He needed to be closer to Noctis. Noctis was safe.

“Maybe if you calm down I could explain the situation to you.” Noctis spat back.

“Like hell I’m gonna calm down. Who is he Noctis?” Gladio didn’t back down.

Prompto inched his way over to Noctis. He was still on the floor. Almost crawl-scooting over to where Noctis stood. When he finally made his way over to Noctis he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s left leg and hid his face behind it. He nuzzled his face on the back of Noctis’s leg and let out a high pitched long whine. He could feel Noctis shift a little but, he didn’t let go. He didn’t look up or around. Was this new alpha going to take him away? Would he send him back? Would Noctis let him? He felt like the floor was shifting beneath him. He felt light headed and a bit dizzy. He didn’t want to leave this kind alpha. He didn’t want to leave Noctis.

“His name is Prompto. Gladio he’s been through hell. Your not making this any easier for him.” Noctis replied. Prompto could feel a hand settle on the top of his head.

The new alpha snorted. “Easier for him? You know the rules. No one is suppose to be here unless approved by your father.” Gladio said.

“He was hurt Gladio. He needed help!” Noctis said.

“Well then you should have called the proper authorities. How irresponsible could you get?” Gladio shot back.  
Noctis didn’t say anything back. It was quiet for a few seconds.

“Or did you not think to? You just let your instincts take over? Huh?” Gladio continued.

“You don’t understand.” Noctis replied. Prompto looked up at Noctis then. He was defending him. He then looked over at the other alpha. His face was full of anger and his body was still tense. He didn’t look like he was going to back down anytime soon.

“Don’t understand my ass. If this omega was really hurt and in need of help then why is he here instead of where he should be.” Gladio said taking a few steps closer to Noctis. He looked like he was about to get into a physical altercation with Noctis. Prompto’s heart rate was increasing by the second and breathing became a bit harder. Their voice began to sound muffled.

 

-O-

 

Noctis had been so focused on Gladio that at first he didn’t hear it. It was only after he felt Prompto’s head move under his hand that he heard it. Heavy breathes that seemed to get shorter and shorter. As if it was getting harder to breath. He looked down to the omega. His complexion had gone almost sheet white and a few drops of sweat had beaded around the back of his neck. His eyes looked as if he was a million miles away. _Shit_. It looked like he was about to pass out.

He chose to ignore Gladio for the moment. Dropping down to his knees. The blond letting go of his leg as he did so. Noctis grabbed both of Prompto’s hands in his own and looked at him. Prompto didn’t seem to notice at first.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked. He needed to get his attention. The omega seemed to not hear him. His breathing was getting worse and he began to sway. Noctis took Prompto’s right hand and put it on his chest. Breathing in and out slowly.

“Follow my breathing.” He said hoping the omega had heard him. This was the second time in two days Prompto had a panic attack. Slowly the blond began to follow Noctis’s breathing. It took a few minutes but, it worked.

“Can you hear me?” Noctis asked.

Prompto nodded slowly. He let out a small noise that pulled on Noctis’s heart strings and almost dive bombed into him. The blonds arms were close to his chest with his body pressed into Noctis’s. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto protectively.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” He said as he began to run his fingers through the omega’s hair.

Gladio had stayed still during the whole interaction. Not saying a word. Noctis looked over at his shield with daggers in his eyes.

“Are you happy now?” Noctis asked.

“No.” Gladio sighed. He looked from Noctis who held the omega and then away. “Noctis. No matter what has happened to him; he can’t stay here. You know that. He clearly needs some form of help.” Gladio said.

“I’m not leaving him.” Noctis replied.

“Noctis you don’t know him. You don’t know who could be after him and by extension you. He could have easily been planted where ever it was you found him. So he could learn things about you. You don’t know what kinds of risks are involved with being around this omega.” Gladio said.

“Prompto. His name is Prompto.” Noctis said.

Gladio sighed heavily. “I understand you’ve become attached but, he doesn’t belong here. I’m going to call the police and their going to handle this.” Gladio said. Noctis could feel the omega tense in his arms.

“No!” Noctis said before he could stop himself. Gladio gave him this _look_. “I want people that I personally trust to handle this. We’ll get the crownsguard or the kingsglaive onto this.” Noctis continued.

“Okay, fine. we’re leaving now. Get yourselves ready.” Gladio replied.

Noctis looked down at the blond in his arms. The alpha in him wanting nothing more than to pick him up and bring him somewhere where he could calm down but, he couldn’t do that. They had to go to the citadel and figure this mess out. Would he be able to have a say in what happens to Prompto? He would make sure he did.

“Come on Prompto. We have to get up.” Noctis said as he gently patted his back. The response he got was the omega snuggling closer to him. Noctis hugged him a little firmer and then slowly began to pull the blond from his arms. When he had him far enough from his body he looked at his face. “Can you stand?” Noctis asked. Again Prompto only nodded. “Okay. Here.” Noctis stood and then held his hand out. Prompto took his hand and Noctis pulled him up.

The blond kept on nervously looking over at Gladio. Noctis didn’t let go of his hand and pulled him in the direction of his bedroom. Prompto went willingly tightening his grip on Noctis’s hand but, not so it hurt. When they got inside Noctis let go of the omega’s hand and closed the door. He looked Prompto over. The omega looked worse for wear. Noctis sighed. He had honesty not expected Gladio to come checking up on him. He felt so stupid for not thinking that he would. Ignis probably asked him to.

Now Prompto looked just as scared as he had when Noctis had first brought him home. All that work to try and ease the blonds mind had just gone right out the window. Not only that but, they were going to the cididel where Prompto would more than likely be separated from him. He wasn’t sure if Prompto would be able to handle that right now. An omega’s emotional state of mind was very fragile when in a situation like this. It wasn’t like Noctis wasn’t going to tell anyone. Then again he wasn’t sure what he had been thinking. Maybe Gladio was right. Had he let his instincts take over. It didn’t matter now. He was too involved.

Noctis pulled out two sets of day clothes for himself and Prompto. Laying them down on the bed. He looked over to the omega who had wandered over to a hoodie that Noctis had previously worn a few days ago.

“You wanna wear that? Feeling cold?” Noctis asked. The omega jolted a little and spun around quickly. “Hey, it’s okay. Go ahead. I don’t mind.” Noctis said. The hoodie wasn’t dirty. So it was fine. If it helped the blond to calm down then he was fine with it. Prompto turned back around and grabbed the piece of clothing. Noctis was growing worried at the omega’s lack of speech.

After the two of them had dressed in more appropriate clothing they made their way over to where Gladio had been waiting. On his way over Noctis discreetly grabbed the bag that held the shirt Prompto had been wearing when Noctis had found him. He didn’t draw attention to what exactly he was grabbing. He didn’t want to make Prompto remember anything more than he had to. He knew that it would be essential in figuring out what happened to the blond. Prompto stuck close to Noctis. Grabbing a hold of his hand. Noctis twined their finger’s together. The cuff of the hoodie hiding most of Prompto’s hand. He balled his other hand that wasn’t occupied inside the sleeve of the hoodie he wore.

“Ready?” Gladio asked flatly. Noctis could tell Gladio was none-pleased with him. Whatever. It didn’t matter. He would get over it. Eventually.

“Yeah.” Was all Noctis said.

The three of them made their way down to Gladio’s car. Noctis got in the back seat with Prompto while Gladio got in the driver’s seat. Gladio said nothing about it. He hadn’t said anything since they left Noctis’s apartment. The sun had gone down. It was cold but, not unbearably so. Prompto snuggled up to Noctis as much as his seat belt allowed. Noctis let him.

The car stank of fear, anger and uncertainty. Noctis hoped that things would swing in his favor. What ever was going to happen. He looked down at Prompto who seemed to vibrate with nervous energy. This wasn’t how Noctis wanted this to go. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to do but, this was one of the worst outcomes he could think of. _Why did it have to be Gladio?_ Ignis would have handled it much differently. Prompto more than likely wouldn’t have had to suffer through another panic attack. Maybe. He wasn’t sure.

Prompto looked up at him. Their eyes meeting. Noctis sighed heavily. Those violet-blue eyes that stared back were so full of emotion. The omega looked as though he was being torn in five different directions. Noctis wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulders and the omega’s head leaned on him. He could feel the pressure of Prompto’s body. The rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed. The omega nuzzled Noctis and let out a deep breath. The venerability in the omega was clear as day. He was hurt, traumatized and Gladio hadn’t made anything better. Noctis wouldn’t let anyone take Prompto away. He hadn’t realized it at first but, he was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has entered the fray. I promise he won't be like this forever. I just can't imagine him taking kindly to people he doesn't know that have placed themselves so close to Nocits. His first priority is to protect Noctis after all. 
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think. I hope it's okay.


	4. Now What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has kudo-ed, commented and booked-marked this story. You guys are the best!!

The ride to the citadel was quiet. Almost unbearably so. The only sound was a few whimpers from the omega. Gladio turned at a street corner and continued on. Sure, he did feel some what like an ass for scaring the blond so bad he almost passed out. After his initial reaction he could tell that Noctis was right about the omega having been through something. What he couldn’t guess but, the omega was clearly scared. Of course, it could all be an act. A good actor could pull something like that off in a heart beat but, the scent the omega gave off told him otherwise. Even if it was the truth and this omega had – in Noctis’s words – been through hell; then why hadn’t Noctis immediately called the police? Gladio let out a heavy sigh. Naturally it was because Noctis wasn’t thinking. When did Noctis use his head instead of his heart? If Noctis had just done the right thing then none of them would be in this mess.

When they arrived the three of them made their way into the lobby. Gladio looked back at the two. They were holding hands and the omega seemed almost glued to Noctis’s side. He noticed Noctis holding that same bag he had grabbed at the apartment. For a brief moment he wondered what was inside of it. He’d find out soon enough. For now, he was more concerned of this omega being a threat. Even if that was over reacting it would be better than the alternative. Noctis’s safety was his first priority before anything else.

“Alright. I want the two of you in front of me.” Gladio spoke. He looked over at Noctis. “We’re heading to Cor’s office. He should still be there.” He continued.

“Yeah, sure.” Noctis said as he pulled Prompto along to walk in front of Gladio.

The citadel was huge with many floors and ornate modern architecture. Gladio grew up looking at these halls and rooms. Noctis had too. He walked behind the two and trusted Noctis to lead the way. He never let his sight stray from them. He wasn’t taking any chances. Sure the omega looked harmless and defenseless but, that could be what he wants them to think. Okay yeah, maybe he was going a little over board with his suspicion but, you could never be too careful.

When they made it to Cor’s office Gladio knocked on the door. They heard the sound of papers shuffling and then a clear deep voice spoke.

“Come in.”

Noctis and the omega walked in first and Gladio followed from behind. The man before them had a stern look about him with his light blue eyes creased at the edges his face in a scowl. He had short brown hair and wore the standard outfit of the crownsguard. His alpha scent dripped with confusion.

“Marshal.” Gladio started.

“Gladio, your Highness.” Cor replied. Cor then looked over at the third person who was attached to Noctis. “And….?” Cor continued.

Noctis spoke first. “Prompto.” He replied for the omega. At that moment Prompto hid his face behind the arm he was clinging onto.

“Who would like to start?” Cor asked.

Gladio began telling Cor everything he knew and then Noctis took over explaining the circumstance. Through the whole thing Cor didn’t move or say much. Only questions here and there. His aura was calm but, with the undertones of exasperation. When the two boys finished their story Cor sighed heavily.

“Alright. here’s what we’re going to do. I’ll have Prompto stay in one of our guest rooms. He’ll have a guard to watch over him and I’ll send for a doctor to professionally examine him. In the meantime Noctis -” Cor looked at Noctis. “The three of us will go to see your father on this matter.” He finished.

-O-

 

Prompto shivered. The stern alpha wanted him to be separated form Noctis. It wasn’t ideal but, he could do it. After all it had only been a day and a half that he had known Noctis. However, he had gotten a taste of kindness. Of comfort. That was something he didn’t want to be away from. Noctis had been gentle and hadn’t gotten angry with him. The angry alpha did though. Then they came to this place. He was beginning to think that Noctis didn’t have much say in anything. The angry alpha must be a higher rank than Noctis and the stern one must be even higher than the angry one. What was going to happen now? He was going to see a doctor but, what would happen when he did? What were they going to do with him after that?

The stern alpha picked up a phone and called someone. Prompto didn’t listen to the conversation. His nerves were shot and all he wanted to do was find a nice comfy space to lay down in. he thought of Noctis’s bed. It was warm and soft. It also smelled heavily of the kind alpha. After the stern alpha got off the phone the four of them left the office and made their way down the hallway. Stopping once they reached one of the many doors. The stern one opened the door and they all filed in. Noctis let go of his hand and stood in front of him. He didn’t say anything at first. Only looking at him. Then he spoke.

“I’m really sorry Prompto but, I’m going to have to leave you here. Will you be okay?” He asked. Concern was written all over his face.

Prompto nodded and in a barely audible voice said - “Y-yeah.” Weather he was okay with it or not he had a feeling it wouldn’t matter. The other two alpha’s seemed like the non-negotiable type.

Noctis nodded. Then Prompto found himself enveloped in a hug. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Noctis. He buried his face in the crook of his neck and breathed in deeply. The scent of Noctis was comforting even if there was an unpleasantness to it that Prompto knew was worry. After a little while he heard the angry alpha clear his throat. He tensed looking over Noctis’s shoulder at the angry alpha. His arms were crossed with an unreadable expression on his face. His scent was still angry but, not like before. Noctis tightened his embrace but, not so it hurt.

“It’s okay Prompto.” Noctis said.

It was then that there was a knock at the door. The stern alpha opened the door and a kind looking omega woman walked in. she wore a white lab coat. She had black long hair that was braided back and eyes the shade of sapphire. She held a clipboard and a bag in her left hand. Noctis let go of Prompto and looked over to the new comer.

“You called Marshal?” She asked.

The stern alpha nodded. “I did. Thank you for coming on such sort notice.” He replied.

“It’s no problem at all. I was already here on other business.” She looked around the room. “Now where’s my patient?” She asked.

“Over here.” Noctis said.

She looked over at Noctis and him and then proceeded to walk over. “Noctis -” She said in greeting looking at the alpha. Noctis nodded in acknowledgment. Then she looked at Prompto. “And who do we have here?” She asked. Her voice was light and airy with a gentleness behind it.

“His na-” Noctis was cut off.

“No. No.” She interrupted. “I appreciate the fact that you want to speak for him Noctis but, I would like to hear from him myself.” She continued. She looked back over to the blond. “Now then, what’s your name sweet heart?” She asked again.

Prompto grabbed a hold of Noctis’s hand again. “P-Prompto.” he replied.

“It’s nice to meet you Prompto. My name is Amare.” she said with a gentle smile. Her scent was homey and calming. It seemed to break through all of the alpha pheromones that dominated the room. She looked back at Noctis. “Don’t worry he’ll be in good hands. Now is there anything I need to know before you leave?” She asked.

Noctis shifted his feet. “Yeah.” Noctis replied. He held up the bag that he had been carrying and handed it to her. He then explained the condition that he had found Prompto in and the fact that he had given him a potion. She only nodded in response. He then leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded again.

“Alright. I’ll stay with him until you come back. I will give you the details of what I find. Then we can make a plan for his future health.” She said.

“Thank you again.” The stern alpha said and then walked towards the door. The angry alpha followed suit. Noctis however, hesitated and looked back at him.

“We’ll be back okay?” Noctis said. Prompto nodded and let go of Noctis’s hand.

Prompto watched as the three alpha’s left the room. Now he was left alone with the omega women. With Amare. He was so relieved that the doctor wasn’t another alpha. If the doctor had been an alpha he didn’t know what he would have done.

“Alright dear, I need to preform a check up on you. Nothing crazy I promise.” She said.

Now that the three alpha’s had left the room and the strong alpha influence with them; Prompto was able to take in his surroundings. The room they were in was of medium size with a few chairs and a couch that was placed around a coffee table. End tables were at either side of the couch and a few decorative plants were placed at the corners of the room that stood on pedestals that seemed only to serve the purpose of holding the plants.

The doctor walked over to the couch and placed her bag and the clipboard on the coffee table. She looked up at him. He hadn’t moved from the spot he had been standing at since the others had left. When he looked over at her she patted the couch cushion beside her.

“Come have a seat Prompto and we’ll get started.” She said.

Prompto nodded and sat next to her. Although it was far enough away that a noticeable space laid between them. If she noticed she didn’t say. The next hour was filled with her preforming various tests. She never worked too quickly or made any sudden movements. She explained every test thoroughly to him. What she was going to do and why. Her touch was just as gentle as her smile and she never asked any unnecessary questions. If he began to feel overwhelmed or if he showed any signs of anxiety or hesitation she would stop what she was doing. Until he was able to let her continue or she would completely stop what she was doing and move on to something else if he was unable to continue. When she had finished she placed all of her medical equipment back into her bag and closed it.

Prompto leaned back into the couch. It was soft and comfortable. He placed his hands on either side of himself and griped the edge of the seat. His mind kept on drifting to Noctis and the other two alphas. What were they doing now? What had they decided to do with him?

“What’s on your mind sweet heart?” Amare asked.

Prompto looked over at her. He didn’t quite know what to say. “I- I….” He then looked away from her. _I wish Noctis was here._ Was that what he was really going to blurt out? That he just wanted to go back to earlier that day. When everything was calm and safe. That he didn’t want to go back to the place he ran away from. That he wanted to stay with Noctis.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to tell me.” She said.

“Noctis. I. He. I wish -” Prompto started. He could feel his face heat up. How could he say what he wanted to say? He didn’t even know if it was okay for him to _want_ to stay with Noctis. After all he didn’t _really_ know him.

“You wish that you could stay with him?” She answered for him. How did she know? “I can see it written on your face and when you spoke his name your scent also gave you away.” She continued.

Oh well that made sense. He nodded. “Y-yes. I want to stay with him. He, he’s been so kind. He’s….. safe.” Prompto said.

 

-O-

 

The walk to his father’s office was the longest one he could remember. Too many things were buzzing around in his head and the hallway seemed to go on forever. They had gone up a few floors and now were a few stories higher than where they had left Prompto. He was worried about him. The omega had seemed like he was starting to finally feel safe around him and then Gladio came in with his usual response to potential threats. That had affected Prompto so much that he stopped talking. The omega had almost passed out. Now he was left with a doctor in an unfamiliar room. The alpha in him wanted to go back. Wanting nothing more than to comfort and protect the fragile being. His rational side knew that was not something he should be doing right now. That yeah, okay, he had went about this whole situation wrong.

When they arrived at the door Cor knocked on it and waited. After a moment a voice called out to them to come in. Noctis knew it was his father. When they entered they saw the king sitting at his desk with Gladio’s father – who was the kings shield – standing beside him. Both of them were alpha’s as well. In fact most of the military were comprised of alpha’s with a few beta’s sprinkled in. Most of the staff were beta’s and a few were omegas.

Suddenly Noctis was glad that Prompto wasn’t with him right now. The poor omega had enough trouble being around Gladio and Cor let alone any more alphas. In fact, Prompto had been so scared of him at first that in a room full of alpha’s he didn’t know how that would affect the blond. At least for the moment he was being cared for by another omega. Hopefully she would be able to reach him in a way that he couldn’t. He knew that Prompto was in good hands. Amare had been his doctor since he was very young and knew she was a good person. At least that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about.

“Now then, who would like to tell me what this is all about?” The king asked.

Cor looked over at Noctis and Gladio. Noctis sighed and began telling the same story he told Cor not but a few minutes ago. Gladio then told his side of it. Cor stayed silent through the whole thing. When the two boys had finished Cor began.

“I have Dr. Amare looking after him right now.” Cor said.

The king nodded and then said. “I would like to have a word with my son in private.”

Gladio and Cor both bowed to the king. “Understood.” Cor said.

After the three of them left the room the king looked to his son. The older alpha didn’t look angry or upset. It was quiet for a few minutes. Noctis wasn’t sure what his father was thinking.

“You seem to feel strongly about this young man.” His father spoke at last.

Noctis nodded. “I do. You didn’t see him. He was so scared and then….. when Gladio came in….” He trailed off.

“I know you want to look after his well-being and befriend him but, we do not yet know what ails him or what his circumstances are. There are many things that will need to be looked into. I can find a place for him to stay while we figure out how to help him.” His father replied.

“Dad, I told him that _I_ would be there to help him. That we’d figure it out together. I promised that I would. I don’t want him to be sent away. I want him to stay wi-” Noctis stopped himself. Was he really about to say that he wanted the omega to stay with him? He knew his father would never agree to that.

Regis looked at his son warmly. “We will have him stay here at the citadel so he can be monitored. If you wish to inhabit your old room it would insure that you would be in close proximity to this young man. In that way you can keep your promise to him while he can get the treatment that he needs.” Regis responded.

Noctis couldn’t believe what he heard. He was so sure his father wouldn’t see it his way. However, his father had thought of the best way possible for him to stay close to the omega.

“Thank you!” Noctis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. A rare smile found it’s way on his lips.

“I would like to see this boy.” His father said.

Noctis nodded and the two of them exited the room. Cor, Gladio’s father and Gladio were all waiting in the hallway. After the king spoke his intention the five of them made their way to where Prompto was. Noctis knocked on the door and Amare opened it. She saw the five alpha’s and her facial expression looked concerned. She looked back at Prompto.

“I’ll be right back sweet heart.” She said to Prompto.

She then walked out of the room and closed the door. She looked at the five alpha’s and bowed to the king.

“Your majesty.” She spoke in greeting.

“Dr. Amare. It is good to see you.” He replied.

Noctis couldn’t hold his worry in any longer. “How is he?” He asked.

Amare looked over at him and smiled. “His physical condition is in no immediate danger. He has a few scraps and bruising. However, -” Her face darkened. “He has many scars and mentally he will need a lot of healing.” She sighed. “There is much that I must do to insure he receives the best care I can give him. I have done several tests. Some I could not preform because it had caused to great a strain on his mental state. I will likely be able to do those later when he isn’t in such a worked up state.” She continued.

She looked over at the king. “I’ll take a guess that you are here to see him?” She asked.

The king only nodded.

“Very well. I suggest that only one other person besides Noctis come in at once. He seems to be very afraid of alphas. However, he seems to feel safe with Noctis. I do believe if Noctis is around him it will help with his recovery.” She said.

Amare walked back into the room with Noctis right behind her. The king waited a moment before he entered. He didn’t want to scare the boy. Prompto looked up from where he was sitting when the door opened. Noctis went straight over to him. Prompto seemed to have calmed down some from before. He didn’t look as nervous and his scent had lost some of it’s sourness.

“Noctis!” Prompto said.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Noctis asked.

Prompto only shrugged. _Okay, that’s fair._ Noctis sat down next to him. The omega scooted a little closer to him and cautiously ever so lightly leaned his shoulder on Noctis’s. It was a hopeful gesture. One that made something in Noctis’s chest flip.

“My dad wants to meet you. Is that okay?” Noctis asked. He didn’t want Prompto to think that he didn’t have a choice.

The omega sought out Noctis’s hand with his. Noctis let him hold his hand. “Yes.” Prompto replied.

Noctis then nodded at the doctor and she let the king in.

“Hello. My name is Regis. May I ask yours?” The king asked.

“Prompto.” Prompto said in a near whisper and tightened his grip on Noctis’s hand.

“I hear that you have had the misfortune to fall on bad times and I would like to aid you in recovery.” The king said.

Prompto didn’t reply. Noctis could feel how tense he was.

“I would like you to know that you are free to remain in our care for as long as you need it. Of course, my son wouldn’t be swayed to leave your side. It seems you have left quite the impression on him. I will make sure that you are well taken care of. I know my son will do the same.” The king continued.

“T-thank you sir.” Prompto managed to say.

“I will let you rest now. I am sure it has been a hard evening for you.” The king said.

 

-O-

 

Prompto watched Noctis’s father leave. Noctis stayed by his side and the doctor came over to the two of them.

“Prompto dear have you eaten anything for dinner?” She asked.

“Yes ma'am” He replied.

“Alright.” She said.

There was another knock at the door. Prompto tensed up. He felt Noctis squeeze his hand once in reassurance. The doctor opened the door and the stern alpha from earlier came in.

“I have made arrangements for Prompto.” He said.

The stern alpha looked over at Noctis and him. “I have a guest room ready for him. It is on the same floor as your old bedroom your highness.” The stern alpha said.

“Thank you Cor.” Noctis said.

“Come on Prompto.” Noctis said as he began to stand.

Prompto stood as well. Noctis led him over to where the stern alpha was. The doctor walked over to where they were.

“You may call upon me at any time. I will have the results of the tests to you soon.” She said.

They thanked her and then headed out. It didn’t take them long to reach the room that the stern alpha had talked about. There was a person standing by the door. From the scent Prompto could tell this person was a beta. She wore different clothes than any of the people he had seen since coming to the tall set of buildings. Although her body posture was similar to the other alphas he had come in contact with. Well, except for Noctis and his father.

Prompto wondered who all these people were and why Noctis’s dad lived in such a huge place. The stern alpha keeps on calling Noctis ‘your highness’ as well. The pieces were fitting together but, Prompto didn’t know if he wanted them too.

“This is Monica. She will be posted outside of your door for tonight. If you need anything just knock on the door and she will be here to help you.” The stern alpha said.

It took Prompto a moment to realize that the stern alpha was talking to him. He nodded. Noctis opened the door and led him inside. It was a cozy looking room with soft light. There was a bed but it looked like it was in the shape of a nest. With blankets and many pillows. It looked so inviting. There was a table beside it with a lamp on it. A set of night clothes were also set on the table for him. He caught himself thinking of wrapping himself and Noctis in the warmth and safety of the nest. No, he couldn’t think like that. He shook his head a little to erase the image from his mind.

“You gonna be okay by yourself?” Noctis asked. He still looked worried.

“Y-yeah.” Prompto said. Then he turned to face Noctis. “Will I see you tomorrow?” He asked.

“Of course. I’ll stop by first thing when I wake up.” Noctis said without hesitation.

Without thinking Prompto hugged Noctis. After a brief moment he felt Noctis’s arms wrap around him. He pressed himself closer and nuzzled his face in Noctis’s chest. He then felt the light pressure of Noctis’s head on his. It made him feel warm inside.

“Don’t worry Prompto. Everything's going to be okay.” Noctis said. Noctis then let go. “I’ll see you in the morning okay.” He continued.

“See you…. In the morning.” Prompto replied.

Noctis said goodnight and then left. Now Prompto was by himself. He looked over at the night clothes that were left for him. They looked comfy but, they didn’t smell like Noctis. So he decided not to change into them. He walked over to the bed turned nest. He liked it. Getting in he rearranged it to his liking and pulled the covers over himself. Taking the hood of the hoodie he was wearing he pulled it over his head. Burrowing his head into the hoodie and inhaling deeply. He could feel himself beginning to finally calm down from all the stress and anxiety he had felt since the angry alpha had come into Noctis’s apartment.

There was so much swirling around in his head. So much had happened since Noctis had brought him to his apartment. He hoped, _really hoped_ that everything Noctis had been saying was true. He wanted to believe so bad it hurt. He wanted to stay with the kind alpha. He wanted to stay. Even with so much consuming his mind he fell asleep quickly. The bed was so soft. It felt safe and Noctis’s scent was all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my butt. 
> 
> Oh and next chapter Iggy will come in. Yay finally ignis. Let's see how Ingis reacts to this whole mess.


	5. Changes

The darkness seemed to stretch on forever. Bitter cold seeping into every corner. There wasn’t much room to move around. Prompto could touch every wall without stretching out his arms. There was no where he could go. Nothing he could do. He felt like the walls were closing in on him. The silence was worse. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. Shallow and stilted. He didn’t want to be here. It didn’t matter though. It was his punishment. He deserved it. The omega brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. A chocked sob left his lips and it seemed to bounce around the small closet. It was too loud but, it was too quiet. How long had he been in here? How much longer would he be? Every so often he could hear heavy slow footsteps walk past the door. Each time his heart beat would quicken. He didn’t know if it was from the thought of relief or the fear.

Anger, anger, anger…… it was all he could smell. All he could feel around him. He didn’t want to go outside the room. He didn’t want to stay inside either.

Then he heard it again. The slow heavy foot falls. Sounding far away at first but, getting closer. Closer and closer. His heart pounded in his chest and he closed in on himself as much as he could placing his hands over his ears. _No, no, no, no, no!_ The footsteps didn’t stop and then…..

He wasn’t in the closet anymore. He was warm and covered in a nest of blankets and soft pillows. Everything was so soft. Soft and warm. It was almost disorienting. There was knocking at the door to the room he was in. Prompto was breathing hard and sweat covered his skin. He breathed in deeply trying to calm his heart beat. He let out a whimper. Why did he have to dream about that? His face felt warm. That room. Never again did he want to be there. Maroon unkempt hair and gold eyes flashed through his mind. Putting his hands on his face the omega tried to will the image out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about _him_.

“Prompto?” A muffled voice called out. “Are you awake?” It was Noctis.

Prompto looked over at the door. He could just ignore Noctis and pretend he was still asleep. After all he didn’t want to keep on seeming like a _damsel in distress_. It was very unbecoming. If he ignored Noctis and gave himself some time to compose himself then maybe he could stop acting so weak. Even if he was just a lowly omega he could at least not cause those around him more trouble than he was worth. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He should be able to take it. To be able to steel himself against these feelings. A tear made it’s way down his cheek. No, this wasn’t going to change anything. Tears. Crying. It was useless and helped no one. He had cried too much already. Too much but, that dream……

It had reminded him of the one person he wanted to forget more than anything in all of Eos. Those condescending eyes. That mocking gentle touch that would always turn cruel. That honeyed voice that held a double edged sword behind it. Prompto shivered violently. Wrapping his arms around his chest. Would he ever be truly free? He realized that he didn’t want to be alone right now. It was too much. That _man_ was in his head. Even when he wasn’t actually with him his presence was felt. No. he didn’t want to be alone right now.

“N-Noctis?” He replied.

“Can I come in?” Noctis asked.

“Y-yeah.” Prompto answered.

-O-

 

The door opened and Noctis walked in. He was dressed and held a pair of clothes in his arm. His brow furrowed in worry as he looked upon the blond. Prompto was sitting up. Holding himself while shaking and his eyes were glassy. He seemed to be looking at something that wasn’t there.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked gently. It was obvious the omega wasn’t. An overwhelming scent of sadness enveloped the blond. His body language screamed it. It was disheartening.

Prompto looked up at him. Not saying a word. A tear made it’s way down his cheek. Noctis set the clothes down on the bed side table and then sat next to the blond on the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Noctis asked.

Prompto shook his head no. Letting his arms fall to his sides. Hands gripping the blanket tightly. Breathing in deep and exhaling. “I-it was just a dream.” Prompto said.

“A bad one. I’ll take a guess at.” Noctis replied.

Prompto only nodded. Another tear began to fall. Noctis slowly brought his hand up and wiped the tear away. The omega leaned into the touch for a moment. Then he suddenly turned his head away from the alpha. He brought a hand up and wiped at his eyes. Noctis could smell the fear and shame on the omega along with the sadness. He wished he knew what to do. There had never been a time where he had been in any type of similar situation. What ever the blond had gone through before he found him had been something really bad. There was no denying that. All he wanted to do was help the omega. Protect him from what ever demons still plagued him. Protect. _Huh, wait a minute._ A memory came to Noctis. Of when he was still very young.

It had been not long after he had been attacked by a marilith. He had suffered from horrible nightmares from that night. Every time he went out after that attack he had felt like threats lurked behind every corner. His father had given him a charm. For protection. His father had said. It was a small charm made from powerful magic. It took the form of a small fox looking creature with a horn upon it’s head. The name of the creature was Carbuncle. A messenger of the gods. A healer. The charm had served him well. Perhaps it would help Prompto? Since the day his father had given it to him; he carried it everywhere he went. Even now he had it on his person.

“Hey Prompto.” Noctis began. He waited for the blond to reply.

“Hmm?” Prompto replied.

“I have something that might help.” Noctis continued.

Prompto looked back at the alpha. “What’s that?” He asked. His head tilting to one side.

“It’s a charm my father gave me when I was younger. It helped me a lot.” Noctis pulled out the charm from his pocket. Holding it in his open hand towards the blond. “It’s a charm that’s suppose to chase away bad dreams and protect you.” Noctis said.

Noctis watched the blonds reaction. The omega’s eyes widening his brows flying up, disappearing behind his blond fringe. The surprise and shock in the omega’s face was clear. Recognition passed through those violet-blue eyes.

“I-I’ve seen….” Prompto looked from the charm to Noctis. “I’ve seen that creature before. N-not a charm but…..” Prompto continued.

“You’ve seen Carbuncle?” Noctis asked. He could scarcely believe what Prompto was trying to say.

Prompto nodded. “I saw that creature the day I... it… It led me to, to...” Prompto was trying to speak but, he felt almost breathless.

Noctis waited patiently for Prompto to gather himself. There was no sense in trying to rush the blond. Prompto gulped. Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

Prompto looked back at the charm. “That day. When I… ran away. I was lost. Then I saw that creature. Small like a fox with light blue fur and a red horn on it’s head. It made this noise at me and wanted me to follow or at least that’s how I took it. I followed it but, when I reached that ally way it disappeared. After that I ended up collapsing but then -” At this point Prompto looked back up at Noctis. “You came walking into the ally way.” Prompto finished.

Noctis didn’t know what to say. His brain had gone on overload. Carbuncle wasn’t known to show himself very often. In fact, there had only been a handful of Lucian royalty that had seen the messenger since the first king of Lucis. Why then, did Carbuncle show himself to Prompto? What did it mean?

“If, if Carbuncle has shown himself to you then I think it’s all the more reason for you to hold on to this charm.” Noctis said as he grabbed Prompto’s right hand and placed the charm into it. Closing the omega’s hand around it.

“I- I couldn’t. This is something important to you. Special.” Prompto said.

“It’s okay. I _want_ you to hold onto it. Your important too. Don’t sell yourself short.” Noctis replied.

Noctis pushed himself off the bed and turned around to face the blond. Not giving the omega time to respond. Noctis continued to speak.

“Now lets get you ready and go have something to eat. I don’t know about you but I’m ready to eat.” Noctis said.

It took Prompto a moment. Noctis watched as the omega clutched the charm. Bringing it to his chest.

“T- thank you Noctis!” Prompto said as he turned. Looking at the alpha with a smile Noctis would never forget. It was bright like the sun and sent warmth through his chest.

 

-O-

 

Ignis stood in front of the door leading to Cor’s office. Hesitance held him for a moment. The impending headache had already started as a low throb in the back of his head. Pushing his glasses up he prepared himself as best he could and knocked on the door.

It had been a long two days. This one promising to be the same. The chancellor of Niflheim and the high commander had been a guests of the citadel for not more than a week. Ignis had been instructed to attend the meetings with the chancellor. As the adviser of the future king it was imperative that he know as much as one could in his position. The man was someone Ignis hoped he’d have little dealings with in the future. The likelihood of that happening was unknown but, he could hope. The king had decided that Noctis should not have to worry about such things for now. Wanting his son to live as normal a life as a prince could. Hence why Noctis had not been apart of these meetings. Most of it didn’t concern him anyway.

However, Noctis was now why he had an oncoming headache. He had been approached earlier in the morning just after his breakfast. Having been told that he would no longer be attending the meetings set for Sunday. His schedule now consisted of speaking with the Marshal. All he knew was that it had something to do with Noctis. What had that boy done now?

“Come in.” The Marshal's voice carried through the door.

Ignis opened the door and walked in. Making sure to close it before he turned to face Cor. The Marshal’s face was set in a scowl but, it usually was.

“I am sure your are wondering why I have called you here.” Cor started.

“What has happened with Noctis that would require that I be pulled out of important meetings?” Ignis asked.

Cor sighed heavily. “It seems as though his Highness has, so to speak, picked up a stray. Last night he, Gladio and an unknown omega boy came to my office. It appears that Noctis had found this omega in an ally way beaten and deathly afraid. While he was on his way home from school on Friday. Instead of calling the police -” Another sigh. “He brought the omega to his apartment. Gladio discovered them shortly before they came to my office.” Cor paused.

“What?” Ignis didn’t know what to say. It was such an unlikely story that it left him with a sense of complete shock.

“The omega boy has been looked over by the royal family doctor. The king has also been made aware and Noctis has his blessing in looking after the omega until the boy is recovered enough to get back some semblance of normalcy. However, there are conditions. One such condition is that when his Highness is spending any amount of time with the omega someone must be with them as well. The king has appointed you to be that person for a great deal of that time. Of course, I will make sure to have others to relieve you from dealing with this mess. For the moment I have Monica watching over the boys.” Cor continued.

Ignis was taken aback. Holding his composure well but, underneath he was bursting with questions and concerns.

“I will have the doctor give you her full report when she has everything ready. One thing you need to know right off the bat is that the omega seems to be very afraid of alphas. From what I have observed, He has become quite attached to Noctis. Which is not uncommon in abused omegas that have been treated kindly by someone for the first time. They tend to latch on to the safety and security that they feel is being provided. The doctor thinks that it will be beneficial to the omega if he spends time with Noctis.” Cor said.

Ignis straightened up and pushed his glasses up. “And what do we know about this omega?” He asked.

“I personally don’t know too much. I am sure that Noctis probably knows more at this point. However, the name of this omega is Prompto.” Cor answered.

“Thank you Marshal. I will take my leave now.” Ignis said.

Cor only nodded. Ignis made his way out of the room and down the hallway. He stopped. Taking a moment to gather himself. There would be much to do. So much to find out. He would have to work with the doctor to find a good plan of attack. Since Monica was watching over them for the time being his first stop would be to see the doctor. He needed to gain any information that would be helpful.

The citadel had it’s own special hospital wing where the royal family, live in military and guests were treated in the event that it was needed. It was a large wing with many types of Professional doctors. When Ignis walked into the clinic meant especially for the royal family; Dr. Amare was sitting at her desk. She seemed to be writing out a report. She turned around once she heard him enter.

“Hello Ignis.” She greeted.

“Good morning Dr. Amare.” He reciprocated.

“What brings you here?” She asked.

“I have been charged with looking after his Highness and his new… friend. I understand there is much that is confidential however, since I will be taking care of the omega as well has Noctis I would like to team up with you to see that this boys recovery go’s well.” Ignis stated.

She nodded. “Alright. Please have a seat. I will tell you what I can.” She said.

Ignis pulled up a chair and sat beside her. In the meantime she pulled out a file from one of the many drawers in her desk. She set it down and opened the folder.

“I have sent vials of his blood for testing. I’m running multiple tests so I can know everything I can.” She smiled. “It seems our prince has grown quiet a soft spot for this young man. So I want to make sure that I have all the information necessary to treat him.” She continued.

Ignis nodded. “Cor had mentioned that the omega has become quiet attached to his Highness as well.”

“That he has. When I first came into the room the two of them were hugging. When dealing with them I would suggest having a calm and inviting approach. You know how protective alphas can get and as for Prompto… the poor thing is so skittish and fearful that a kind demeanor is necessary if you want to get close to him in any fashion. Gladio blew his chance for a good first impression. Just so you know. I don’t want you in the dark about that. In due time I believe the two of them will be fine with each other but, for now Prompto will more than likely be giving Gladio a wide berth.” She said.

“This is such a mess.” Ignis sighed heavily.

“Your not kidding. There are clear signs from what I have seen and what Noctis has told me that Prompto has been sexually abused. There are also tell tail signs of physical abuse as well and his mental state is nothing to sneeze at. Who ever has hurt him; they’ve been hurting him for a long time.” She finished sadly. She took a deep breath. “He is moderately underweight and emaciated. He will need a meal plan to help him gain weight. Eventually he will also need to gain muscle back as well.” She said.

“I can handle the meals. That will be no problem.” Ignis responded.

Dr. Amare nodded. “I found no bond bite. He is an unclaimed omega and with no knowledge of when his heats will be we will need to be very vigilant when he is with Noctis or around other alphas. At the first signs of his heat who ever is with them at the time must separate them immediately. With how protective and close Noctis already seems with the omega it will be near impossible to separate them if Prompto experiences his heat around Noctis.” She said.

Ignis rubbed his forehead. The headache that had been threatening him had steadily increased. “I will be vigilant on that aspect. If I learn anything new I will report that to you as well.” Ignis said.

“Thank you. I really appreciate your help in this.” She stood up and walked over to a shelf. Picking up a bottle and then grabbing a plastic cup. “There is one more thing you need to know.” She then walked over to a sink and poured some water into the cup. “Prompto is definitely from Niflheim. I do not know how long he has lived in Lucis. However, his physical appearance points to him being of Niflheim decent.” She walked back over to her desk with the bottle and cup of water in hand. “Here.” She handed Ignis the water and opened the bottle. He looked at her in question. She let out a small chuckle. “It’s pain medication. You look like you need it.” She said.

Ignis gave her a small smile. “You could tell I had a headache?”

“I am a doctor you know.” She said in good jest.

“Thank you for your time and… for the medicine. I will be going now.” He said as he stood.

“No problem. If you have any questions or concerns in the future don’t hesitate to call me.” She said.

“I will keep that in mind.” He replied.

 

 

After contacting Monica, Ignis made his way to where Noctis and Prompto were. They had made their way to the gardens in the back of the citadel. It was a quiet place that was reserved for the royal family only. Others were not allowed to enter unless given special permission to be there. He had to commend Noctis for thinking of bringing Prompto to such a place.

He walked outside and into the gardens. It was beautiful. Many arrangements of flowers and shrubbery were strategically placed between trees in intricate designs. There was a gentle breeze that filtered through the trees rustling the leaves and filling the air with the sweet smell of the flowers. Birds could be heard chirping and the sun was a welcomed warmth that cut through the chilly morning air. Ignis breathed in deep collecting himself before heading in the direction of the others. He spotted them Not to far away. Monica had given the two enough space as to not be too overbearing with her presence. He walked over to her first. She looked over to him as he approached.

“Good morning Ignis. Am I to assume that you will be taking over?” She asked.

“Good morning. Yes, you are correct. If you wouldn’t mind staying until I have introduced myself. If there is a problem I would much prefer that another who he seems okay with is here.” Ignis said.

“I have no problems.” She said.

“Thank you.” He said.

Ignis looked over to the two boys. They were standing by a bed of sunflowers. It was Ignis’s first time seeing the omega. He looked just as the Dr. Amare had said. Small, underweight and skittish. His blond hair was shifting in the breeze. His large blue eyes were focused on the flowers. A small almost smile was just on the tip of his lips as Noctis talked. He was too far away to know what Noctis was saying though. He slowly walked over to them. Making sure to let his presence be known. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the omega. As he approached Noctis and Prompto both turned in his direction. When the omega’s eyes fell on Ignis he immediately scooted closer to Noctis and grabbed the alpha’s hand. Ignis did everything he could to appear friendly and none threatening.

“Good morning.” Ignis said as gingerly as he could.

Noctis fell in step and greeted him normally. “Hey Ignis.” Noctis looked over to Prompto. “It’s okay.” He said to the blond.

“M-morning.” The omega said shyly.

Ignis smiled. “It is nice to meet you. My name is Ignis and I am a friend of Noctis. Can I ask you your name?”

The omega seemed to struggle with himself for a moment. Looking from him to Noctis and then back again. “Prompto.” he said. His voice timid and small.

As a beta Ignis wasn’t affected by Omegas or Alphas the way they were with each other but, he could still smell the apprehension and distress on the omega. He could tell Noctis was doing his best to calm the blond.

“Are you fond of the sunflowers? I rather like them myself.” Ignis said. Trying to relax the tension.

“Y-yes. Their nice.” Prompto replied.

“Has Noctis shown you much yet? Of the garden I mean.” Ignis asked.

The omega shook his head no.

“Noctis will you be showing him around?” Ignis asked.

“Sure, yeah.” Noctis looked over to Prompto. “Want to keep looking?” He asked the omega. Prompto only nodded.

“Would you mind if I accompany you and Noctis? It is a nice day for a walk.” Ignis asked.

Prompto shook his head no. meaning that he didn’t mind. Ignis took note that Prompto didn’t talk much or more specifically was afraid to and just as both Cor and Dr. Amare had said; the boys seemed rather close to each other. Even if they had only known the other for a few days. Two at the most. He knew a fair amount of that closeness came from their instincts. However, in time Ignis had no doubt that their relationship would develop to something beyond their instincts. What kind? Ignis didn’t know and it was something for him to monitor as the adviser to Noctis. It was his duty to help Noctis through what ever decisions he will make in the future. Including on what will happen with how Noctis and Prompto’s relationship will develop and what that will mean with Noctis being the crown prince of Lucis.

There were still so many unanswered questions. Very important ones but, in the meantime Ignis tried his best to leave those in the back of his mind. The first task at hand was to gain the omagas trust. Then they can go from there. The gears in his head were turning as he followed Noctis and Prompto down the dirt path. It was a beautiful garden and he hoped that it would help relax Prompto. He really did have to let Noctis know he had made a good choice to come here.

He didn’t notice Monica leave. Too lost in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Iggy has been introduced. Sorry if it's too much dialogue.


	6. The Ability to Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented, kudo-ed and bookmarked!

The sun had risen high in the sky. Warming the three of them as the walked. There were many sounds Prompto noticed. Birds were chirping. Making a symphony of natural music. The rustling of the leaves through the trees. Every now and again the sound of small animals scurrying to and from. The gardens were full of life. He looked all around himself. The flowers were all different shades of vibrant colors. Everything was arranged in specific patterns which were pleasing to the eye. It was beautiful.

Even though it was chilly outside he wasn’t cold. The new clothes he had been provided kept him warm and he was wearing the hoodie that Noctis let him use. Their hands were still laced together as they walked. Prompto hadn’t let go and Noctis didn’t seem bothered. The beta – who had introduced himself as Ignis – was walking on Noctis’s other side but, not too close. Prompto felt unsure of this new person. He had felt unsure of well, everyone. Except for Noctis and… the angry alpha.

For now he was content to look around at this beautiful place. It almost seemed magical with a calmness that Prompto rarely felt. He wished that he could take a picture of this place. No, several pictures. So he could remember it all in great detail. He wanted to keep this memory. For as long as he could. No one was angry. No one expected anything from him. The noises around him weren’t loud nor was it insufferably quiet. Noctis and Ignis both seemed content as they walked beside him.

“Hey Prom. Do you see that?” Noctis asked in an excitedly quiet voice as he slowed to a stop.

Prompto stopped with Ignis stopping as well. He looked over to where Noctis was pointing to see a medium sized fluffy rabbit sitting not to far off the path they were on. It was a light brown color with ears that sat upright on it’s head. It’s little nose twitched rapidly as it sniffed the air. The kinds of rabbits Prompto had always seen were white because of the snow. Where it was always bitter cold with snow that most of the time was ankle deep if you wandered off the well maintained paths and roads. Normally Prompto would never be allowed time to just simply look. There was never enough time. The rabbit was cute and it was exciting to see. What really had his attention and warmed his heart was the nickname that Noctis had so offhandedly called him. It was a form of endearment that those who were close gave to each other.

“Yes.” Prompto replied with a small smile.

Noctis looked over to him and a smile formed on his lips.

“I do believe that breed of rabbit is native to the Duscae region of Lucis.” Ignis spoke.

Prompto looked over at the beta. He wasn’t looking in Noctis or Prompto’s direction. It seemed he also was looking at the small creature.

“du-sky?” Prompto asked. He had never heard of that place before.

“Duscae. It is known for it’s wetlands however, there are quite a few patches of forests.” Ignis turned and looked at the omega. “It is also the home of a chocobo ranch. A nice place to visit. When you want to get away from the city.” Ignis continued.

“Chocobos?!” Prompto nearly shouted. Those he had heard of. Never having the chance to see them in real life though, he wished he could.

 

-O-

 

The omega’s eyes seemed to light up. The small smile that had formed on his lips turned into a full excited one. His nervous energy fully evaporating and turning into pure interest. The rabbit scurried away from the group. Spooked by Prompto’s voice. The blond looked over to where the rabbit had been and his smile faltered and then faded. He seemed to deflate almost like a balloon.

“S-sorry!” He said. Although quieter than his previous outburst.

“There is nothing to be sorry about.” Ignis replied.

“It’s okay Prom. The rabbit would have left anyway.” Noctis also replied.

Prompto only nodded. Noctis wished the smile that had been on the omegas face hadn’t left. Maybe he could bring it back?

“So, you like chocobos?” Noctis asked.

“Y-yeah. I’ve never seen them in real life. I’ve read about them though.” Prompto answered.

“Well then, we’ll just have to introduce you to some sometime.” Noctis said.

Could he really deliver on that? It would be up to his father. It was a bit of a drive to Wiz’s Chocobo Post and he still had school to think about. However, winter break was coming up. That was another thing. It was getting cold and soon snow would be everywhere. He doubted Wiz would have the ranch open to the public. He would have to ask his father. Of course he was getting a head of himself. Would Prompto even be in his life by then? There was so much they didn’t know about the omega.

“Really?!” Prompto’s eyes lit right back up. Filled with so much hope.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t have that arranged.” Ingis input. He looked over to Noctis. “A change of scenery might also do you some good as well.”

Noctis looked over at his adviser. It was strange that he was being so amicable. Whatever. He’d take it. It had been a while since he’d visited Wiz’s Chocobo Post. He knew the visit there wouldn’t be until much later but, he was looking forward to it. If it could be arranged.

The three of them walked for a little while longer until Prompto looked like he was tiring out. It was close to lunch time anyway. So they decided to head back.

 

-O-

 

Ignis had brought them to his apartment in the Citadel. He thought it would be easier on Prompto for the time being. Since the omega seemed to have major anxiety upon meeting new people. The apartment was about the size of a regular one and not so different in layout to Noctis’s. Prompto seemed okay with going as long as Noctis was going as well. Once they arrived Ignis got busy making lunch for the three of them. Going straight for the kitchen. Noctis made himself comfy on the couch in the living room. However, Prompto stood somewhere between Noctis and Ignis. Looking as though he was debating something in his mind. He then walked over to where Ignis was in the kitchen.

“Yes, Prompto?” Ignis asked as the blond hovered near him.

“D-do you… do you need any help?” Prompto asked. The omega was standing there ringing his hands seeming to shift from one foot to the other. A semi-worried look upon his face.

“I am quite alright.” Ingis spoke. He looked over his shoulder at the blond when he didn’t hear him leave. Prompto was looking down with his teeth caught on his lower lip. “Although, if you wouldn’t mind grabbing three plates from the cabinet by the stove?” Ignis continued.

Prompto seemed to relax a little. Walking over to the cabinet that held the plates and grabbing three. Ignis continued with his task. By the end of it Prompto had helped more than Ignis was expecting the omega to. He wasn’t expecting Prompto to help him at all. The omega had seemed so attached to Noctis that he hadn’t thought the blond would separate from him no matter the distance. It was good though. Tomorrow Noctis would be going back to school. If the beta could get Prompto to trust him enough by the end of the day then tomorrow would be that much easier to handle. He already knew that he would be the one looking after Prompto when Noctis wasn’t there but, if the omega wasn’t comfortable with him he would see if Dr. Amare would look after him.

After they ate Ignis took their plates and set them next to the sink. He would wash them later. There were more important things right now. Prompto had fallen asleep on Noctis’s shoulder. The long walk in the gardens had tired the omega out. That coupled with the fact that Noctis kept on pushing out a calming scent to the blond. That kind of scent from an alpha was like a sedative to an omega. Ignis sat across from Noctis. He had grabbed a notebook and a pen on his way over to his seat.

When he looked at Noctis and Prompto he felt a strange twinge in his chest. He had never seen Noctis act so endearing to another. The alpha was looking down upon the omega while he ran his fingers through the blonds hair with this look. A look he had expected to see on Noctis when the alpha was much older. When Noctis was old enough to take a mate. The beta doubted Noctis realized the vibe he was giving off. Noctis was like a little brother to him. He had only wanted the best for the alpha prince. However, with this new development would he be able to ensure that nothing bad was going to come from this? There was no way to know.

“Noctis may I ask you a few questions?” Ignis asked.

“Go ahead.” Noctis replied.

“How much do you know about Prompto?”

“Not much. I mean, I’ve only known him for about two days? He really hasn’t been in a good place to answer any questions. I’ve asked him a few though.” Noctis sighed. Stopping the petting motions on Prompto’s head. “He’s seventeen. The same as me. I asked him if there was anyone he could trust or anyone that would be missing him.” Noctis’s lips turned down wards into a frown. “He said there was no one.” He looked up at Ignis. “Not one person. Then he said… he said there was me.” Noctis looked back down at Prompto and began running his fingers through the omegas hair again.

“Anything else?” Ignis inquired.

“No. Not really. Everything else I know you already know. Well, maybe except for the fact that Gladio scared the shit out of Prompto. I know Gladio was only trying to do his job but, he didn’t do himself any favors.” Noctis answered.

“Noted. Thank you Noctis.” Ignis said.

“No Problem.” Noctis replied.

“Oh, there is one more thing. It’s something that I’m trying to wrap around my head.” Noctis spoke.

“What would that be?” Ignis asked with mild concern.

“Prompto’s seen Carbuncle. He said that Carbuncle had led him to that ally way. He didn’t know who Carbuncle was. Only describing what he looked like.” Noctis continued.

“That is… quite the statement.” Ignis replied.

It was very unheard of for someone to see Carbuncle. Especially someone who was not of royal blood. The two of them didn’t get to finish their conversation as the blond began to stir. His eyes scrunching up before opening slowly. For a moment he just stayed right where he was nuzzling his head against Noctis’s arm. Not really looking at anything in particular. The omega looked so vulnerable. Like at the slightest touch he could break. Ignis sighed and then stood. The beta wasn’t sure if he wanted to look at the scene anymore. Deciding to tackle the lunch dishes instead. Ignis couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to hurt someone in the way Prompto had been hurt. The blond seemed like such a sweet and kind person. Who would be sick enough to take advantage of that? He needed to calm down. Anger was never productive. However, it didn’t stop him from feeling it.

The rest of the day went by fast. Ignis stayed close but, not hovering as the two teens spent their time watching a few movies and Noctis trying to teach Prompto how to play a phone game. When evening rolled around Ignis was relived by Monica. The beta was glad for that. He wanted to have a talk with Gladio. Wanting to see his side of things. After Noctis told him about Gladio scaring Prompto, Ignis wanted to know what happened. Although, not from Noctis. He knew how Noctis would have handled that conversation. So he made his way to the training grounds. Gladio usually spent a few hours there in the evening. When he arrived Gladio had just gone on break. Good. He didn’t have to wait. Ignis walked over to the alpha.

“Good evening Gladio.” He greeted.

“Oh, Hey Iggy. Whats up? You don’t normally come here at this time of day.” Gladio asked.

“I wanted to ask you a few questions concerning the omega Noctis found.” Ignis said quietly. He didn’t want anyone over hearing.

Gladio sighed heavily. “Yeah, okay. Let me get my stuff.” He said.

After Gladio grabbed his gym bag the two of them walked to a more secluded room. The two of them sitting and facing each other.

“So what exactly did you see?” Ignis began.

“Not a whole lot really. When I walked into Noct’s living room the omega was just standing there looking in my direction.” Gladio rubbed his face with his hands. “I asked him who he was and he just stared at me with this _face_. I was so angry and worked up that I just...” He trailed off.

“You just blew up. Am I correct?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah. I wasn’t really thinking I guess. I thought Noctis had snuck someone in or they tricked him into bringing them to his place. I didn’t believe him at first because he didn’t call the police or any authority that would be able to deal with and help the omega. I was trying to figure out if the blond was faking being scared or if he was afraid because he got caught. Scent can only tell you what someones feeling but, not why their feeling it.” Gladio answered.

“I see.” Ignis said.

“I fucked up. Didn’t I Iggy?” He asked.

“Well I dare say that in that particular situation you preformed in the way you should have. Noct’s safety is paramount. However, as far as dealing with Prompto; Yes, you – as you say- fucked up.” Ignis replied.

“I’m going to assume that you’ve met him already. How is he?” Gladio inquired.

“In my professional opinion, not well. Prompto has formed a strong attachment to Noctis. Which in this case can be good or bad. Only time will tell. Anxiety and fear have a sold grip on his psyche. I asked Noctis about what he knew. There wasn’t much. The only things I can gather is that the omega is alone in this world with someone out there who has treated him very poorly.” Ignis said.

“Shit.” Gladio sighed heavily again. “And I didn’t make anything better by acting the way I did.” Gladio said ruefully. He looked at Ignis with determination. “I want to fix this. That kid deserves to have a support system if what your saying is true. If he’s still with Noct then I can assume that his majesty was okay with all of this? Letting Prompto stay near Noctis?” He asked.

“Yes. I do believe so.” Ignis answered.

“Alright then. If I can be of any help let me know. I also… want to apologize to the kid.” Gladio said.

“I will let you know and for now I think it might be best if you kept your distance. Prompto seems very afraid of new people and you didn’t exactly present yourself in a friendly way. Give him some time to adjust and then I will bring it up to him. About you wanting to apologize.” Ingis said.

“Keep me updated?” Gladio asked.

“Certainly.” Ignis replied.

 

-O-

 

Noctis stood on one of the many balconies that were positioned at different parts of the Citadel. The sun had already gone down making the temperature drop a few degrees. The sky was clear with a few stars dotting the sky. The wind was calm. Which Noctis wasn’t going to complain about. The city was lit up casting a sort of glow around the Citadel. There had been many nights where he would look down upon the city. Wishing he could be a part of it instead of feeling isolated from it. However, his attention wasn’t on the city this night. No. It was on the omega beside him. Prompto was looking all around. His face was so expressive. Shifting from one emotion to the next. His complexion looking almost sheet white against the black hoodie he’d been wearing since Noctis let him use it. By now the hoodie probably smelt more like Prompto than it did Noctis.

“I didn’t know you lived here.” Prompto spoke.

Noctis was startled out of his thoughts. “Yeah. Well...” Well what? Was he going to say. He hadn’t mentioned what he was. How would Prompto take the news? ‘By the way I never told you but, I’m the prince of Lucis.’ Yeah, that would go over well.

All of his life he had been kept at a distance because of his title. At school. He was ‘The Prince’. He was untouchable. When he was at the Citadel everyone was nice to him. Even if their scents said otherwise. It always turned people away. He was either ‘too good for them’ or just a means to better their social standing. The alpha had never had any real friends. Ignis and Gladio didn’t count. They were paid to be by his side and besides they were more like brothers than actual friends. Sometimes Noctis thought Ignis was more like a nagging mother. It was a wonder Ignis wasn’t an omega with his motherly tendencies. He cringed at the thought. Feeling more than glad that Ignis was in fact a beta.

“It’s so much more warmer here in Lucis. It feels nice.” Prompto said.

Warm? He thought this weather was warm? _Wait_. “...In Lucis?” Noctis asked.

Noctis noticed that the omega seemed calm. At least for the moment. There was no nervous energy or constant fidgeting. Prompto was simply looking into the distance.

“Yeah. it’s so much colder in Gralea. There’s always snow.” Prompto turned around and faced Noctis. “It was nice. Walking in the gardens. To see the green of the grass and all of those wonderful flowers and trees.” Prompto said with a small smile. He then turned back towards the city. “I mean snow’s great and all but, when it’s always there. Always cold -” At this the omega wrapped his arms around his torso. The smile disappearing from his face. Then there was an odd sort of determination in the blonds eyes. “I’m glad I ran away. I don’t ever want to go back.” Prompto continued.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking. How did you get from Gralea to here?” Noctis asked.

Prompto tightened his arms around himself. “I – I came, came with someone.” He replied. Seeming a little breathless as he said it.

Noctis decided to push his luck. “How long have you been in Lucis?” He asked. It couldn’t have been too long by the way the omega talked about seeing the gardens.

“A-about a week? I think? I – I don’t really know exactly.” Prompto answered.

Is that why he had said there was no one he could trust? Was the person who had brought him to Lucis the same one who had hurt him. It had to be. The wounds Prompto had when Noctis had found him were fresh. That nervousness was coming back. Noctis could see it in the way Prompto’s body lightly shook. He could smell it in the way his scent started to sour. The alpha stepped a little closer to the blond and pushed out a calming scent. He didn’t want to screw up what ever fragile bond the two of them had created.

“Hey I’m going to have to go to school tomorrow. I won’t be able to be with you much tomorrow.” Noctis knew he had to break the news to Prompto some time. “But, don’t worry. I’ll make sure your left with someone trustworthy. I’m pretty sure Ignis will be the one. Were you okay with Ignis today?” Noctis asked. He didn’t mean for all of that to come out at once.

“I understand.” Prompto said. His eyes seeming distant and his tone of voice almost devoid of any kind of emotion.

“Hey, are you okay?” Noctis asked.

Prompto looked at Noctis. There was an unreadable expression on his face. Then a sort of crooked side smile spread on his face.

“I’m more okay than I’ve ever been.” Then his smile dropped. “Anything is better than where I was before.” He turned completely away from Noctis. Breathing in deep and letting out a shaky breath. “I’d rather die than go back.” He said with such finality that a shiver ran down Noctis spine. The omega had meant that. It wasn’t something he just said. No. He truly meant what he had just said and it left a sour taste in Noctis’s mouth. How was he suppose to respond to that?

He did the only thing that came to his mind. Noctis walked up to Prompto’s side and hugged him. Wrapping one hand around the omega’s wast and the other over his head as he pressed the omega close to him. Prompto went willingly. To Noctis’s surprise. Hands digging into Noctis’s jacket.

“You won’t ever go back. I’ll make sure of that. No dying either. I’ll be here.” Noctis said.

“T-thank you Noctis.” Prompto said. His voice sounding so small and thick with emotion.

Noctis didn’t know how he was going to handle all of this but, the one thing he did know was that he wasn’t going to let Prompto go through – what ever this was – alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've brought Gladio back into the fold. Don't worry Prompto will warm up to him eventually. ^_^ I hope everyone has enjoyed. I tried putting some fluff in here. Not sure how well I succeeded.


	7. Who is in Control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with chapter 7. I just want everyone to know that there may be triggers for abuse. You have been warned. I have also updated the warnings and tags. heed the tags. Just so everyone knows. 
> 
> Alright, with no further a-due here is the next chapter!

The sky had gone dark with gray clouds coming in slowly. The wind beginning to pick up. Trees and bushes being pushed and pulled. At the mercy of the weather. Prompto watched the clear blue disappear as the darkness encroached it. The morning sun completely hidden. Ominous in a way. Almost suffocating. Small rain drops pitter-pattered against the window he had been looking through. Little droplets sliding down the pane merging into each other and blurring his view of the outside. The cold in the room seemed to seep through his bones. He pulled the sleeves of the long sleeved shirt he was wearing around his hands and bunched up the excess in his palms.

“Prompto, are you alright?”

Prompto looked over to the voice. It was Ignis. Noctis had already gone to school and Ignis was the one looking after him. The two of them for the time being were in Ignis’s apartment. He only nodded. He didn’t quite know what to say. Although, he _never_ really knew what to say. The omega was still kicking himself for telling Noctis all those things he had the previous night. Now Noctis knew for a fact that he was from Niflheim but, strangely enough Noctis hadn’t had a bad reaction to that. Instead the alpha had just hugged him. Pushing out that calming scent of his. It was surprising. All of the stories he had heard about the Lucians always involved their hatred for anyone who came from Niflheim. Even if the two countries were in a quote ‘time of peace.’ Tensions were still high and the peace fragile in it’s infancy. Anything could tip the balance.

Prompto looked back out the window. The view of outside still completely obscured by the rain. It was quiet except for the sounds of the rain and the sounds of clicking as Ignis typed away on his computer. The omega pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Oh, how he wished he could be like the rain. To seep in the ground and disappear. He liked Noctis. Very much. He liked Ignis… so far. There had been people who had been so nice to him here. However, if they knew the truth would they still be kind? Would he be able to remain in Lucis? More than likely not. Prompto frowned deeply. If only things were different. He would keep his secrets. They couldn’t know. No one here could know. If they did he would definitely be sent back and that was not an option.

There was a knock on the door. Prompto having been startled out of his thoughts looked over to see Ignis walking to the door. When the beta opened it there was another beta who was dressed in the garbs of the kingsglaive. The two exchanged words. Prompto didn’t pay them any attention until Ignis spoke to him.

“Prompto, I have some business to take care of. In the meantime I will take you to Dr. Amare until I have finished. Is that alright?” Ignis asked.

Again Prompto only nodded. He stood and walked over to Ignis. After Ignis had collected all of the things Prompto assumed he needed the three of them began walking towards the hospital wing. The way was mostly silent. Their footsteps echoing in the long hallway. Now that they were not near any windows Prompto could no longer hear the rain.

“The king also wanted me to pass a message to you concerning Prince Noctis.” The Glaive said as he turned his head to look in Ignis’s direction.

“And what would that be?” Ingis asked.

Prompto had stopped short. “Prince?” He whispered in disbelief. Neither one of them had heard him as he spoke the word.

The glaive was still talking with Ignis still following him. Although, Prompto heard none of what the beta was saying. The two beta’s hadn’t realized that Prompto had stopped walking. He had been suspecting the fact that Noctis wasn’t just an ordinary worker of the Citadel but, he didn’t want to believe it to be true. The _prince_? Of _Lucis_? Prompto felt a sharp ping of worry and sadness. A few feet ahead Ignis stopped and looked back finally noticing the fact that Prompto was no longer behind him.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked. His voice held a small amount of worry and confusion. Then his facial features suggested that he had just figured something out. He turned around fully and began walking towards Prompto.

“No...” Prompto said. His feet moving him backwards involuntarily.

He _wouldn’t_ be able to stay here. With Noctis. Here in Lucis. Where he had found such kindness and warmth. If he did… if he did… but, he wanted to. _So_ badly. No, he would stay. Just not with Noctis. As much as his heart wanted to. As much as he could feel his heart _ache_ at the idea of saying goodbye; he had to. He could stay in Lucis. Hide somewhere… anywhere. He just couldn’t stay with Noctis. It would ruin so much for so many if his old alpha were to find out and decide to cause trouble. Ignis held out his arm. His hand reaching towards Prompto. The omega shook his head no. Then he turned around and _ran_. His vision becoming blurry as tears welled up in his eyes. He had to leave. He had to get away. Not knowing to where but, somewhere he could dwell and not cause anymore trouble for anyone. He was only a burden anyway. Nothing more than a useless excuse of an omega.

He kept on running. Running and running until his legs began to feel like jelly and his lungs ready to burst. He stopped and leaned against the wall. He was in another hallway. Although, he didn’t know where he was anymore. What did it matter anyway. As long as he could find the way out. That was all that mattered. He waited until his breath evened out and began walking. Wiping his eyes as he went along. There were many doors that lined either side of the hallway. Some were open revealing rooms that were similar to the one he had met Dr. Amare in. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that a new scent had filled the air until it was too late.

“What a coincidence.”

Prompto stopped dead. His blood seemed to freeze and his heart dropped into his stomach. His heart starting to quicken until it pounded in his chest.

“I had been _so_ worried when I came back to the hotel room to find you missing.”

Prompto slowly turned around. Locking eyes with the person who had spoken.

“My dear _sweet_ sunflower.” The voice drawled in a honeyed tone. The alpha before him began walking slowly to him. That wild maroon hair hidden under a black fedora. Those intense golden eyes seeming to look straight through him. The scent of sandalwood and sage filling the air. The omega felt as thought the scent was suffocating him. He couldn’t breathe.

         He…  
                  Couldn’t…

                                   Breathe…

It felt as thought time had stopped or at least his legs were frozen. Those slow… loud… footsteps that echoed in the hallway seemed to grow louder as the alpha approached. The omegas breathes coming in and out fast. Then the alphas left hand shot out from his side and grabbed Prompto’s right wrist. Tugging him forward. Then spinning the omega and pulling Prompto to him. Prompto’s back flush to the alpha’s chest. The alphas right hand snaked up and wrapped around the blonds neck. Prompto tried to jerk away. The grip on his wrist and throat tightening as he did.

“A-Ardyn.” Prompto said. Disdain and fear dripping from his voice.

The alpha nuzzled into Prompto’s neck bringing his nose to that special patch of skin – meant for bonding – by his neck. Inhaling the omegas sweet scent that was souring by the second.

“Now, is that any way to greet your _lover_?” Ardyn said as he kissed that special patch of skin.

“Y-you are – are no lover of mine.” Prompto said as boldly as he could.

The smile Ardyn had been wearing turned into a smirk. “hmmm...” the sound of his voice sounding like a laugh was behind it. “On the contrary my dear.” He continued.

“L-let me go.” Prompto whined. Struggling to get out of Ardyns grasp.

The alpha only tightened his grip on Prompto’s neck. The omega choked at the added pressure and gasped for air. When Prompto stopped thrashing Ardyn loosened his hold on the blonds neck.

“Now, what ever would you be doing in the Citadel?” Ardyn asked. The alpha let go of Prompto’s wrist and wrapped his arm around the omegas waist. “I also would like to know where this _fight_ in you has come from? Hmmm?” He continued.

“L-let me go...” Prompto whispered.

“Let you go? I think not. You belong to me. You are nothing more than a lowly omega. Just who has been filling your head with silly little ideas? The person who brought you here perhaps?” Ardyn asked. The arm that was around his waist traveled up to his stomach. “Don’t think for a second that I don’t know just who that person is. I can smell him all over you.” Ardyn said.

Prompto let out small whimpers. Ardyn’s alpha influence was growing stronger. His scent overpowering any other scent in the air. Ardyn was all around him. His big strong hands and arms had him trapped. The omegas whole body was trembling. His vision began to blur again with un-shed tears. It was a wonder that he hadn’t passed out yet. Ardyn nuzzled into Promptos neck again. He then began to kiss up the omegas neck with open wet mouthed kisses. One tear after another began to make it’s way down Prompto’s cheeks.

“You belong to me. You are **_mine_**.” Ardyn growled right by Prompto’s ear.

 

_\- “Your a person too. You are not lower than me. Alpha, Beta or Omega. It doesn’t matter. Everyone has a right to choose. To say yes or no.” -_

Noctis’s words echoed in his head. Almost like a beacon of light amongst the darkness. Those words that had been spoken so earnestly. It was something the omega found hard to believe but, it was also something that he wanted to believe. He clung to those words as if they were his life line. Prompto forced the tension out of his body. Letting his arms go lax against the alpha.

“NO!” He shouted and all at once jammed both of his elbows into the alphas stomach. In a desperate attempt at escape. The alphas hold on him broke and Prompto _ran_ for it. It was the only thing he could do. _Run. Run. Run._ He had to run!

“Do you really think you can hide who you really are? How long do you think you will be able to? This isn’t over you little retch! Run while you can and when your out of options you **will** come back to me.” Ardyn yelled.

He knows! _He knows_! What was Prompto going to do now? Would he ever be able to escape? Just as he was thinking these things Prompto saw a flash of light blue from the corner of his eye. He looked at it to find the same fox-like creature. The one Noctis had called Carbuncle. The creature looked back at him and then began to run. Prompto without thinking about it followed the creature. He felt as though he had been running forever when the fox-like creature turned a corner. Prompto followed but, when he turned the corner too the creature had vanished. He was looking down and running still as fast as his feet would carry him. The next thing he knew he collided with something large and muscular. He fell to the floor with a yelp.

“H-hey!” A gruff voice called out. Not doubt angry at the sudden collision.

Prompto let out small whimpers at the sudden presence of an alpha. Another alpha. The scent was familiar. He slowly looked up to see the angry alpha. The one who had taken Noctis and him to this building.

 

-O-

 

Gladio had just been walking down the hall when a flash of blond came running at him like a bat out of hell and ran right into him falling back onto the ground. His eyes were wide with a wild look about them. Lips trembling and his chest heaving. Small whimpers were coming from the blond.

“Hey...” Gladio called much more softly. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

The omegas scent smelled like dead flowers and something rotting. The fear was so thick that it permeated the air with a presence all its own. _Just what had happened?_ Gladio crouched down and reached a hand out towards the blond. Slowly, cautiously, he didn’t want to scare him anymore than he already was. A long loud high pitched whine tore out of the omega. His arms came up to his face blocking his neck and head. Gladio could see a hand print sized bruise forming on the omegas right wrist and beyond that a hand print sized bruise forming on his neck. Ugly and dark. _What the hell?_

“I-it’s okay. I swear! I won’t hurt you.” Gladio spoke hoping to gain some form of control over the situation. He decided to take a page out of Noctis’s book and pushed out the most calming scent he could muster. “Look. I am sorry for the way I treated you; the way I acted when we first met. That was wrong of me. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” He apologized. This was not the way he imagined this was going to go but, if he stood any chance at helping the omega then he had to get that straight. He needed to calm the poor boy down.

The omega let his arms fall to his sides and he bared his neck to Gladio. Small whimpers still escaped his lips. The look on his face was haunted and his gaze distant. It was unsettling at the very least. Almost as if he was trying to escape the situation or his mind or both. The alpha didn’t quite know what to do. wasn’t the blond suppose to be with Ignis today? While Noctis was at school. What exactly had happened. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Ignis’s number. If anyone knew what to do Ignis would. He was usually good at calming others down or at least Noctis. On the second ring Ignis answered.

“Gladio? I can’t talk right now. I am dealing with something.” His voice sounded frantic. Which was so unlike him.

“You might want to hear what I have to say. If you looking for the blond; he’s with me.” Gladio said.

“What?” a heavy sigh came through. “Where are you?” Ignis asked.

“In the hallway where the waiting rooms for guests are.” Gladio answered.

“Alright. I will be there shortly.” Ignis replied.

“Okay and when you get here I want you to tell me what happened. Iggy, he’s _terrified_ and fresh bruises are forming on his skin. What the hell happened?” Gladio spoke before he could stop himself.

“Fresh bruises?” Ignis asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, just get here and then we can talk.” Gladio said.

“Right.” Ignis spoke and then hung up.

Glaido put his phone away and looked back at the boy before him. The blond hadn’t moved from his position. Still looking distant. Although, his breathing had begun to even out. Gladio chanced getting a bit closer. He didn’t want the omega to run from him. It was clear that the blond had been running from something already. The whimpers were still going strong and a few stray tears had made their way down his cheeks during the time that Gladio had been speaking to Ignis.

“Shhhh, it’s okay.” Gladio tried. He had to handle this delicately. He pushed out his most calming scent thicker than he had ever done before. He _needed_ to calm the omega down.

The omega moved his head towards Gladio and looked at him. Although not in the eyes. Gladio then scooted a little closer. Just close enough to lay a tentative gentle hand on the blonds shoulder. At that moment the omegas eyes looked up at him. There was so much swirling around in those irises. Too much for one so young.

“ _help_ …” A small barely audible voice spoke.

Gladio’s heart dropped lower than he ever thought it could.

“I can do that.” He replied.

Just then hurried footsteps could be heard. The omega tensed up. His eyes widening impossibly large. Frantic in his movements he huddled close to Gladio. His chest heaving again. Another high pitched whine escaped his lips and he buried his face in Gladio’s chest. Now Gladio was even more worried than before. This was the omega who had been scared of him just moments before. The one he had scared so bad he almost passed out the other day. What ever had happened was enough for the omega to try and find safety with him. It was not a pleasant feeling. Sure he apologized but, that didn’t mean that things were all chummy now. Yeah, he wanted to make amends with the blond but, this wasn’t right. His alpha instincts were coming to the surface as he wrapped his arms around the small being in his arms. Gladio looked up just in time to see Ignis and a glavie walk around the corner.

“Gladio!” Ignis called out.

“Over here Ignis.” Gladio answered.

Ignis hurried over to the two of them. The glaive standing back. The look on Ignis’s face was something Gladio rarely saw on the composed beta. Concern and worry painted quite the picture.

“What happened Gladio?” Ignis asked.

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Gladio replied.

Ignis got on his knee’s and began to examine the omega as best he could. The blond looked over at Ignis. Again a whine of distress came from his lips.

“We need to get him to the doctor.” A grimace came across Ignis’s face. “Ironically that is where I was taking him to begin with.” Ignis continued.

“Alright. I got him.” Gladio said as he adjusted his hold on Prompto and picked him up with ease.

The three of them made their way to Dr. Amare. It was a long walk. The only sounds were the echo of their footsteps and small whines and whimpers coming from the omega. Gladio felt so many emotions. It was hard to keep that calming scent present when all he wanted to do was rip apart who ever had left the blond in such a state. Now that he knew for a fact that Prompto wasn’t someone to be concerned about with Noctis; he could only feel for the omega. That and his alpha instincts were brought to the surface with a need to protect. _Shit_. Now he was beginning to see what Noctis had seen when he had found the blond. Gladio had heard the story of how Noctis had found him. It wasn’t pretty. It only made him feel worse for how he had reacted towards the blond when they first met.

They had finally made it to the office. Ignis walked in first followed by Gladio and lastly the glavie. The glaive stood by the door not coming any farther in. Ignis walked up to Dr. Amare and began explaining the situation at hand. Gladio walked over to one of the many beds and laid the omega down. The blonds breathing had calmed somewhat. Still stilted but, not as harsh. Gladio backed up some to give Prompto some space. The omega turned his back to the people in the room. Curling his body into a fetal position. What Gladio wouldn’t give to know what was going on inside that mind of his. The whole thing had turned out to be such a mess. Having taken in this damaged soul. Now he had another thing to worry about. Just who had hurt the blond? Why did they hurt him? What did they want? Is this someone a threat to Noctis in anyway and why would this individual go after the blond?

These were all questions that were rolling around in his head. He needed to find the threat and eliminate it before it became more than that. The only one who could tell them anything was in no condition at the present to say anything on the matter. One thing he knew for sure was that he was going to have a very long talk with his father on this matter. Noctis and the Kings safety was first and foremost but, the safety of everyone else and the citizens of Lucis came next. If that meant increasing the security then that is what they would do. He took one last look at the pitiful scene in front of him and then began to walk to the door.

“Ignis, I’m going to let you handle this.” He said.

“Thank you for your help Gladio. I will keep you posted.” Ignis replied.

“You do that.” Gladio said and then walked out. Heading straight for his fathers office.

 

 


	8. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented, kudo-ed and bookmarked my story. <3 You guys are the best!

The room was quiet except for the sounds of whimpering and soft crying. Light sniffling could also be heard. Ignis looked over at Prompto. The omega looked so small. So fragile as he trembled. Still folded in on himself. Ignis sighed heavily. It wasn’t long ago that Prompto was calm. Seeming to handle being stuck with the beta well. It had been his mistake – well all of their mistake – that Prompto had not been informed of Noctis’s linage. However, the way the blond was acting now coupled with the new bruises suggested that this was more than a reaction to Noctis’s status as a prince. Someone had attacked him. That much was clear but, just who would do such a thing? It just didn’t make any sense. Prompto was an omega. Omegas were treated with great respect in Lucis.

Someone had attacked Prompto between the time the omega had ran from him and the glaive to when the omega found Gladio. Ignis knew better than to think Gladio had hurt Prompto. The thought had never crossed his mind. So who was it? Who had been in that area around that time? Ignis had made a few notes in his black note book he always kept on his person. The approximate time Prompto had ran and the time when Gladio had called him. He also made a mental map of the possible routes Prompto could have traveled between himself and Gladio. He would need to figure out just who was where at what time. Then he could narrow down the list.

One other thing that bothered Ignis was the fact that Prompto had ran when word of Noctis being the prince reached his ears. Just why was that? He could understand being shocked. He could even understand being questioned but, Prompto looked scared and ran. Perhaps it had something to do with his past? Evidence that he had been abused by an alpha or alphas was fact at this point and with Noctis being an alpha with so much authority and power at his disposal it might have been more than a little overwhelming for the blond to deal with. He had only known Noctis for a few short days. Even if Prompto had found comfort and safety with Noctis there was still so much that the omega didn’t know. There was still so much that _they_ didn’t know about the omega.

“Ignis I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I would like to look over Prompto’s injuries. I think that he would feel more comfortable if it was just another omega in the room.” Dr. Amare spoke.

“Yes, of course. However, considering the circumstance I would like to leave Glaive Ulric here to guard. Who ever put Prompto in this state may come looking for him and I would rather the two of you have some protection.” Ignis said.

“Alright.” Dr. Amare said with a grave look on her face. “But, if he wouldn’t mind guarding from just outside the door.” She said.

“That will be no problem ma’am.” Ulric said. He had been quiet this whole time and staying out of the way. Ignis nodded with approval.

Ignis looked back at Prompto. A heavy feeling settled in his chest. If he had only told Prompto sooner than maybe all of this could have been avoided. The omega had been through enough already. Now he had just been attacked in a place that was suppose to be safe. Igins stood and made his exit. Making his way to where he knew Gladio would be. He needed to tell his side of the story and he wanted to know what Gladio had experienced. They never did get a chance to tell each other anything. Gladio had just walked out. Ignis knew why. If Gladio had stayed any longer he risked scaring the blond with his anger. Even if it wasn’t directed at Prompto it would still affect him negatively. Gladio wasn’t Prompto’s alpha after all.

When he finally made it to Clarus’s office he knocked on the door. Gladio was the one who opened it and let Ignis in. The two men in the room looked solemn and the atmosphere was heavy.

“How is he?” Gladio asked. Ignis knew exactly who Gladio was talking about.

“Not well. Prompto was already in a fragile state mentally. I do believe that Noctis had been able to reach Prompto in a way that allowed him to begin to heal. However, with these new developments it is likely that Prompto may not even respond to Noctis himself anymore. He now also knows that there is someone here who wishes him harm.” Ignis replied. The beta breathed in deeply and exhaled shakily. Putting his right hand over his face. “This is my fault. If I had just kept a better eye on him. If I had just...” Ignis was cut off.

“This is not any one person’s fault.” Clarus interrupted. The alpha shifted in his seat. “Now, I would like us all to have a seat and discuss what has happened. We need to find the bottom of this.” Clarus continued.

The two younger men nodded and each took a seat in front of Clarus’s desk.

 

-O-

 

Prompto didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to think. Thinking was too hard at the moment. He couldn’t believe what he had done. He had stood up to Ardyn. He had hurt the alpha. He told him no. He had fought back. Never was he suppose to. _Oh gods!_ What had he done? When Ardyn had him again – which was more of a possibility than Prompto was willing to admit – there would be a very bad, _bad_ punishment. One that would leave him wishing for death’s sweet release. Why did he run from Ignis? That was _stupid, stupid, stupid_. So stupid! He should never have ran. If he had not; then he would never have run into Ardyn. Why was he so stupid! Tears streamed down his face. He tried his best to stifle the sobs that came out involuntarily.

“Prompto sweet heart. I have to take a look at what’s been done to you.” Dr. Amare’s voice cut through his thoughts.

He only whined and curled tighter into himself. He _did not_ want to be touched by anyone right now. His brain was still trying to catch up to the fact that he had let the angry alpha touch him, _carry_ him. He was too scared. No matter how much the angry alpha scared him Ardyn scared him more. When he heard Ignis’s footsteps he thought it was Ardyn at first. That was the only reason he let himself get close to the angry alpha.

“Please, dear. I won’t hurt you. I promise.” She said in a gentle voice. Her scent pushing out that signature omega comfort.

He knew she meant what she had said. Still, he did not want to turn over. He did not want to uncurl himself from the position he was in. Prompto couldn’t even tell her verbally. Speaking had become impossible at this point. All he could think about was the hand around his neck and that voice in his ear. His whole body started with a small jolt as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Sweetie, please.” She cood.

She just wasn’t going to give up was she? Alright then, better to get this over with. Then he could be left alone and pretend that he didn’t exist.

 

-O-

 

When the final bell had sounded out Noctis collected his things in record speed and made his way outside. Today had been put in his list of longest school days ever. He couldn’t stop thinking about how things were going back at the citadel and for some reason or another he didn’t like being away from Prompto for such a long period of time. _Just why was that?_ It must have had something to do with the dynamics between his inner alpha and the omega who had sought safety with him. That was his best guess.

He had never really been in contact with any omegas. Only betas and other alphas. One of the few exceptions was his omega doctor but, she had more of a motherly feel to her. He was just a child when he had met her for the first time. Prompto was different. He was learning that now. There was something within him that seemed to shift whenever he was near Prompto. There had to be more to it though. Why would he feel such an intense need to be around the blond like that? Even if he was an omega. There was no way Noctis would feel this way with every omega he’d come in contact with right? So why was Prompto so different?

He found the usual car that usually brought him to places that he couldn’t walk to. Normally he would have just walked back to his apartment. It was close enough to the school. However, he would be going back to the citadel. That was much farther away. He opened the car door and hopped in. He grabbed the door and shut it. Looking up at the driver. It was normally Ignis. Always had been since the beta had gotten his license. However, the person who greeted him was not Ignis. He was confused. Had Ignis stayed with Prompto? That was a possibility but, what he had been told is that Ignis would have the doctor look after the omega when Ignis needed to do anything. Did something happen? Was everyone alright? Was his father alright? Was Prompto alright?

“Your highness.” Cor greeted.

“Uh… hello? Cor?” Noctis was so confused.

“There is no need to panic. Ignis had some things to do.” Cor spoke. Almost as if he knew what was going on in Noctis’s head.

“ _O_ -kay.” Noctis responded drawing out the O part.

The ride back to the citadel was quiet. Of which Noctis didn’t particularly mind. Not that there was much to talk about with Cor. The older alpha was very professional and small talk wasn’t his forte. When they finally made it into the parking garage and Cor had shut the car off; Noctis all but jumped out the car and headed into the main lobby. The first place he went to was Ignis’s apartment. However, when he knocked on the door there was no answer. He tried the handle and that was locked. _Hmmm_ …. Well, Cor did say that Ignis had something he was doing. Well then, the only other place Prompto would be was the office of Dr. Amare. So he turned around and headed in that direction.

Walking up to the door he saw one of the Kingsglaive standing watch. Which was a bit confusing. Not quite liking the vibe he was getting from the scene he entered the office and then dropped his book-bag on the ground. Internally he felt dread, worry and anger in equal parts overwhelm him. He couldn’t see the omega but, he could smell his scent. It wasn’t pleasant. No, it was the worst he had smelt from the blond. _What happened? Where was he?_

“Noctis…?”

The voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to his side to see Dr. Amare. Her posture was subdued. That wasn’t a good sign.

“What happened? Where’s Prompto?” Noctis decided to voice his questions.

“He is a few beds down.” She said.

Noctis looked towards the row of beds meant for the sick. A few beds down he could see a curtain wrapped around one of the beds that was for the privacy of patients. He knew that was where Prompto had to be. He immediately began walking towards it.

“Noctis I don’t think…” She started to say but, he ignored her and kept walking. He had to see him. He had to know.

His pace slowed as he neared the curtain. Trying to calm himself. Not wanting to cause any unnecessary shit. He cautiously pulled back the curtain a little. Just enough to get a good look inside. The bed had been turned into a nest of sorts. With blankets and a few pillows. Whatever Dr. Amare had on hand he assumed. The omega was buried under a few blankets in the middle of the nest. A small tuft of blond hair poking out. He could see movement. The lump that was prompto was quivering. Trembling under all of those layers. Fuck. What happened for Prompto to be like this?

“P-Prom…?” Noctis spoke. Trying to sound as soft and gentle as he could.

The amount of fear and sadness coming from the blond had Noctis’s heart sinking into his feet. When he called the others name there was jolt in the blankets and a few whimpers could be heard.

“Prompto…?” Noctis tried again. “Can I come in?” he asked. Keeping his voice as gentle and soft as he could. Closing is eyes he breathed in deep. Held it and then exhaled. When he opened his eyes again he pushed out his most safe and calming scent he could muster towards the blond.

After a minute of just standing there Noctis noticed the blankets shift. Violet-blue eyes were made just visible. The rest of Prompto’s face was still beneath the blanket. Those eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy. His complexion was sheet white.

“N-Noct...” Prompto spoke. His voice sounding so broken.

Noctis couldn’t help himself as he came closer and knelt beside Prompto reaching his hand out. Slowly, tentatively. Letting it rest on the side of Prompto’s head. Fingers stretched through blond locks. The omega shivered at the contact.

“I’m here.” Noctis said. He could feel an overwhelming sense of protectiveness settle in his bones. It was intense and all he wanted to do was slide into the nest and wrap the omega in his arms. He was going to find out one way or another exactly what happened. There was no way he would ask Prompto about it now. There were a few people he was going to ask though. Someone had to know something. Ignis would be the first person besides the doctor. For now, he had other things on his mind. Namely calming his omega down. Whoa wait. _His?_ Where did that come from? No. It didn’t matter right now. Prompto need him.

“I’m here now. It’s going to be okay.” Noctis said.

“I-I can’t...” Prompto began. Although his sentence was cut off by a sob. The omega tired burying his head back into the blanket.

“Shhhh…. it’s okay.” Noctis repeated. The alpha began running his fingers through the omegas hair in a rhythmic motion. “I’ve got you.” Noctis continued.

A hand appeared from the blanket palm up. Open and seeming to wait. Noctis took that as an invitation. He brought his other hand up and placed it in Prompto’s. It took everything within him not to let his anger burst when he saw large finger prints on the inner of Prompto’s wrist. Where it was connected to a larger bruise in the shape of the rest of a hand. Noctis continued to run his fingers through the blonds hair while he held onto the omega’s hand with his. Neither one of them saying anything. Letting their scents do all the communicating. Prompto seemed like he was having an internal debate with himself. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Noctis noticed the omegas trembling lessen. His emotions were not _screaming_ fear and sadness like they were just a few minutes ago. The omega seemed to be calming down. Even if it wasn’t a whole lot. Noctis would take it.

 

-O-

 

Prompto couldn’t help himself. The waves of intense protectiveness and calm that were rolling off of Noctis were getting to him in all the right ways. He was starting to relax under the influence of Noctis’s scent. He looked up into those blue eyes so full of worry. He could feel fingers running through his hair. It felt good. Gentle in a way that Prompto was starting to associate with Noctis. Whenever Noctis touched him it was gentle. There was no ill intent behind it. The hand that held his was warm and grounding.

He didn’t mind that Noctis was so close to his nest. So close to him. The omega found himself wanting to have the alpha’s scent in his nest. It was a new feeling. One that he liked very much. All of the alpha’s he had ever known were horrible and he never wanted to have their scent with him. The only time he ever did was when he had gone into heat. It was something he couldn’t logically control and when it was all over he’d feel so ashamed of himself but, Noctis was different. He found himself thinking.

The alpha didn’t act like an alpha or at least not like any alpha he had been around. Even the scary alpha had acted more like one. However, as Prompto thought about it. Thought about how gentle the angry alpha was earlier. How he had held him with care and also had a calm about him that hadn’t been there before. The angry alpha had even apologized. Now that was _weird_. Really, _really_ weird. Prompto began to think that maybe, just maybe not all alpha’s were something to out right fear. At least not in Lucis. He wanted to _stay_. He wanted to stay here with Noctis. Even if Noctis was a prince. He would want to stay with Noctis no matter what the alpha’s station in life was. The question was could he?

Things were not looking up. Ardyn would surly take him away. Now that he knew Prompto was here. Knew where to find him. _Oh gods!_ He didn’t want to go back. Tears began to well up again. One making it’s way down his cheek. He felt the weight of it all hit him. Even as he laid there in his makeshift nest he didn’t quite feel safe. He then shifted. Noctis moved his hands out of the way as Prompto scooted to the edge of his nest and wrapped his arms around Noctis’s shoulders. Burying his face in the side of the alpha’s neck. He felt a hand on the back of his head. The position was awkward. With half his upper body holding onto Noctis but, he didn’t want to let go. He closed his eyes. Squeezing them tight.

“I can’t stay.” He said. Although the sound of his voice was slightly muffled.

“What do you mean?” Noctis asked. There was a panic that bubbled up in the alpha’s scent.

“H-he found me.” Was all the omega offered up.

“Who found you? Wait. You don’t mean… The person you ran away from? Oh hell Prompto.” Prompto felt the hand on the back of his head push his head closer but, not in a painful way. Then he felt Noctis’s other arm come up and hold him as best the alpha could manage. “Of course you can stay here. If you want to stay then there is no way that I'll let you go back.” Noctis continued. Confusion replaced the panic in Noctis.

All Prompto could think was that Noctis had no idea what he was saying. He didn’t know just who it was that Prompto had been running from.

 

-O-

 

Gladio sat back and let out a heavy sigh. Stretching out his arms and legs. It had been a long ass day. One that he would have loved nothing more than to have not been apart of. The alpha could not get the image of the trembling omega out of his head. It just wasn’t right. Who in there right mind would reduce another to that kind of a state. Of course, that was what they were trying to figure out. Thank the gods for Ignis’s ability to prepare for any situation. The beta had written down important information that currently they were utilizing.

After Ignis and himself had told their sides of the story to his father the three of them went straight to the security room. The Citadel was the home of the king of Lucis. Naturally security was paramount. So one of the many things that were installed in every part – with reason – in the building were security cameras. That was their first step. There had been only two different paths Prompto could have taken so all the tapes that pertained to the time between when Prompto had ran from Ignis and then ran into Gladio were taken for review for both paths. They had started looking at the tapes that morning and now it was about an hour after Noctis would have come home from school.

There were a few people who were looking at all the footage. Different tapes for different cameras for different times. It was a mess. He and Ignis had also been looking as well. Wanting to actively help. So far there wasn’t any luck. A few people had spotted the blond running past. The omega was fast.

“I got something.” One of the few people who were helping said.

With that Ignis, his father and he walked over to the person as fast as they could. All three of them wanting to know just what had happened.

“Okay, I’ve enhanced the image.” The person said. They clicked play and the four of them watched the scene play out.

Prompto had stopped almost just out of frame. Holding onto the side of the wall. It looked like he was trying to catch his breath. Then he stood up straight with his whole body seeming to go rigid. Slowly turning around to face something off camera. They could just make out his face. Although it was grainy. Then Gladio’s eyes widened in complete disbelief. Coming into the picture was none other than their guest from Niflheim. Striding towards the omega like he owned the place. He could see their mouth’s moving as the scene unfolded but, the tape had no audio. Then the Chancellor grabbed Prompto and pulled him close. Too close. A low growl escaped him.

“Easy son.” Clarus said.

His anger was kindled. The grainy face of the omega was contorted in fear. Then the chancellor was even closer to him. His face in Prompto’s neck. A hand on his throat. The other snaking around the omega’s waist. There was a bit of a struggle from the blond as he tried to get out of the alpha’s grasp. Only to still not but a few seconds later. The three of them saw Prompto’s form relax and then jab the alpha in the gut with both elbows and run. Words were coming out of the chancellors mouth but still, there was no sound. How infuriating it was. Gladio wanted to know what had been said. He let a louder growl tear out of his mouth. His anger burning bright. Ignis let out a shaky breath beside him.

“Bloody hell…” Ignis spoke.

“Well, this complicates things.” Clarus said quietly.

“So what do we do about this?” Gladio asked looking at his father.

The chancellor was not someone to mess with. Especially since he was there to uphold the ‘peace’ between the two nations. This raised so many questions. The one at the top of the list was just what was the connection between Prompto and Chancellor Izunia. Gladio looked over at Ignis. The beta had that look on his face. The one that meant he was thinking.

“First and foremost. I will have this matter explained in full to the king. We will go from there. With this involving someone in such a high position from a newly allied nation it will need to be handled carefully.” His father said.

Gladio took a deep breath but, even that didn’t help. “I need some air.” He said as he walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. was it good? Bad?  
> I hope you all enjoyed. ^_^ Also, I think I created a monster. LOLZ This is chapter eight and I feel like i'm still on the introductory of the story. I'm so not even close to even half way through this story. So um... there's a ton more to come? yup. I hope everyone is still liking this story. :)


	9. It's Getting Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I am so sorry everyone for this chapter coming out so late. I feel bad. I've been trying to keep getting chapters out once a week or so. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented, kudo-ed and bookmarked this story. Thank you for taking your time to stop by and read my story.

Noctis hugged Prompto for as long as the awkward position allowed. After a few minutes he shifted and gently moved Prompto back onto the bed. Prompto didn’t lay back down. He just sat on the bed. His upper body exposed and his lower half covered by the mass of blankets. It was then that Noctis noticed his neck. If the bruise on the wrist angered him; the dark hand print bruise on Prompto’s neck had him seething. _How dare someone touch his omega like that?_ He was so distracted that he didn’t realize just what he had thought. Reaching out his hand he gingerly put his fingers to the bruise on the omega’s neck. He knew his anger could be felt. He couldn’t quite keep his brows from furrowing. His lips stretching in a thin line. Prompto flinched back a little. Noctis didn’t know if it was from his anger or the touch of his hand on the bruise.

“He hurt you… again.” Noctis spoke.

A small smile spread on Prompto’s lips that didn’t reach his eyes.

“This is nothing.” He looked down. Gathering a piece of the blanket in his hands and playing with it.

“Nothing my ass.” Noctis replied as he let his hand drop. “Where else did he touch you?” Noctis asked. Oh he was so angry.

“N-nowhere. I-I...” Prompto started. Although, it looked like he wasn’t going to finish that sentence as he quite literately plopped back onto the bed. The omega laid there quietly. Eyes open and just staring. At what Noctis couldn’t guess. It stayed like that for a few minutes. “I fought back. I ran from him when he was… was right there.” Prompto continued. His voice almost a whisper. Prompto buried his face in the pillow.

“Prompto I…” He didn’t know what to say. Noctis heard the office door open; footsteps and then Ignis’s voice filled the air.

“Is Noctis here?” The beta asked.

“Yes, He’s with Prompto.” Dr. Amare replied.

Noctis then heard Ignis’s precise foot falls come closer until they stopped in front of the curtain. The alpha could feel his anger rising even though he was trying his hardest not to over react. The last thing he wanted to do was scare or traumatize Prompto any more than he already was. It was almost to exhausting to keep a filter on his emotions. It was something he wasn’t use to doing. Not unless he was attending a royal function and those only lasted a night. That was easy. This, this was not. He wasn’t in the mood to talk with Ignis. However at the same time he wanted Ignis to answer all of the questions he had concerning Prompto.

He let out a deep growl. Letting Ignis know he wasn’t happy with any of this. He could see the beta’s feet shift. A touch to his shoulder startled him a little. Looking over he realized that it was Prompto’s hand on his shoulder. The omega was still mostly buried in the nest but, his hand was on his shoulder. Noctis had not moved from his place on the ground. He barely registered the slight soreness in his knee’s from kneeling for so long. For the first time since he knew the blond he found himself on the receiving end of the omega’s calming pheromones. Was Prompto trying to calm him down? Even though the omega was the one who really needed comforting?

“Noctis, if I could speak with you privately?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah.” Noctis replied. He put one hand over Prompto’s hand that still rested on his shoulder.

“Will you be alright? I’ll be back. I promise.” Noctis spoke. He was worried. Worried and angry.

“I’ll deal.” Prompto responded.

“Okay.” Noctis said. He stood and opened the curtain. Ignis was standing just outside. His face was in it’s usual hard to read expression. “Lets go.” He said. He was sure that Ignis could hear the anger lacing his voice. The two of them walked out of the office. Ignis leading him to the security room.

“I want to know what happened.” Noctis said after a while.

“Yes, I would imagine so. Noctis, I have a question for you before I start.” Ignis inquired.

“okay, shoot.” Noctis responded. There was no use lashing out right now. His anger wasn’t really for Ignis. The beta was usually immaculate when it came to well, everything. It didn’t mean he didn’t want an explanation.

“Has Prompto told you anything more? About his past I mean.” Ignis asked.

“He did. Not much but, He basically told me that he lives or lived in Niflheim. Specifically he mentioned Gralea. Said he’d only been here in Lucis for just over a week. That’s really all.” Noctis said. Omitting everything else the blond had said. That really didn’t need to be told.

“Hmmm…” Was Ignis’s only response.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Noctis asked in irritation.

“I think I know exactly who it is Prompto had ran from.” Ignis sighed heavily. “This has turned into quite the mess. I am unsure how this will all turn out.” Ignis continued.

“Will you stop being so cryptic and just tell me?” Noctis said.

“I was in the process of bringing Prompto to Dr. Amare. I had some things I had to do. However, the glaive who I was walking with called you by your title ‘prince Noctis’ and Prompto seemed shaken by that revelation. He took off running. I could not keep up. As hard as I tried to. There have been few others who I’ve known to run that fast. I tried locating him. I wasn’t having any luck until Gladio called me on the cell. Apparently Prompto had run into him. By the time I had gotten where the two of them were Prompto was all but, squished into Gladio’s arms.” Ignis said.

“What?” Noctis knew for a fact how scared Prompto had been of Gladio.

“We have the attack on tape. After getting Prompto settled Gladio and I went straight to his father. For most of the day we had been trying to find any clues as to what had happened.” Ignis sighed again. “And the truth of it all is quite overwhelming.” Ignis continued.

The two of them had made it to the security room. The only people there were the staff. Ignis walked over to one of them.

“Would you please bring up the tape.” He asked. The person must have known exactly what Ignis was talking about. Pulling up a video file on the screen. The beta moved over to let Noctis have a better view.

Once the video was done playing Noctis let out a growl. He was beyond angry at this point. Noctis was seething with rage. After having seen the surveillance video he knew exactly who to direct his every ounce of anger to.

“The chancellor has been here in Lucis for the same amount of time you say Prompto has told you. I am more certain now that the chancellor is who Prompto is running from.” Ignis said.

Noctis turned around and punched the wall.

“Dammit!”

“Calm down Noctis.” Ignis said.

“Calm down? _Calm down_? That piece of trash _hurt_ Prompto. He hurt him so bad through his life that Prompto can’t even…” Noctis’s voice wavered. “You didn’t see him. In that ally way.” Noctis paused. His vision becoming blurry with tears welling up in his eyes. “He said… he said he’d rather die than go back.” Noctis’s hands formed into fists.

Noctis had met chancellor Izunia only a handful of times. None of them were pleasant. The older alpha always seemed to have an air about him that everything was just a game to him or he had an agenda that wasn’t necessarily for the greater good.

“I know you are upset Noctis. You are not the only one who is angry. However, you must calm yourself. Once you have, I will take you to see your father. Gladio and his father have already gone to see him about this.” Ignis responded.

“Yeah, alright Iggy.” Noctis sighed heavily.

After Noctis took a few minutes to calm down the two of them made their way to the Kings personal office. Like Ignis had said Gladio and his fathers shield were already there. They were greeted by the three as they came in. Noctis plopped down in one of the seats that had been set out for this particular conversation.

“I have been filled in as to what happened.” His father spoke first.

“With the new information I have obtained from Noctis I am quite sure that the chancellor is the person of whom Prompto had ran away from. Both the chancellor and Prompto have been in Lucis for the same amount of time. Prompto had also informed Noctis that prior to coming into Lucis he lived in Gralea, Niflheim.” Ignis said.

“What? So… so the kid is a niff? I mean yeah, he sure as hell didn’t look Lucian but...” Gladio began.

“So what if he is?” Noctis snapped back.

“Noctis. Do you still wish to help Prompto?” His father asked.

“Hell yeah.” Was his short reply.

“We will not bring this to the chancellors attention. Unless he comes to us about it. I am loath to send Prompto back with someone who wishes harm upon him. However, in this particular instance my hands are tied. If he wants Prompto back I can not object. We have just procured peace between our nations. I will not risk war over this.” Regis said.

Noctis felt some what numb. If the chancellor wanted Prompto back then his father was going to let that shifty alpha take Prompto. Logically Noctis knew this was best course of action to take. There was always the chance that the chancellor would say nothing. However small a chance that was. There was more talk but, nothing substantial and Noctis had mostly checked out. His mind preoccupied by thoughts of the omega. When they were done Noctis made it his priority to go back to Prompto. He was not going to be the one to break the news to him either. They had all agreed that the king himself would be the one to tell Prompto.

When he walked into the room Dr. Amare was over by Prompto’s bed. She was holding something and speaking to him. As he got closer he could hear her.

“Please sweet heart. You need to eat something.” She said.

“Whats wrong?” Noctis asked when he stopped not to far away.

Dr. Amare walked over to him. “I’ve been trying to get him to eat. He has not eaten lunch and for the most part hasn’t been responsive. At least with me.” She replied.

It was then that Noctis noticed the thing that she had been holding was a plate with some toast and fruit. Prompto hadn’t eaten lunch and he was still refusing to eat anything? Chancellor Izunia’s influence ran deep. The alpha could feel his anger bubble up. He took a deep breath. Trying to settle the myriad of feelings that had overwhelmed him.

“Let me talk with him.” Noctis said.

Dr. Amare had only nodded. Noctis walked over to where Prompto was still buried in his makeshift nest. The omega hadn’t really moved from where he laid when Noctis had left. Hands holding the blanket that lay over him and fiddling with a strand that had frayed.

“Hey.” Noctis approached.

The omega’s hands stopped moving and violet-blue eyes peered up at him. A sort of smile spread on the blonds lips.

“Hey.” Prompto mirrored.

Noctis could tell that Prompto was trying to ‘keep it together’. He felt bad for what he was about to say. He knew they needed to get things out in the open. As much as they could anyway.

“Prompto uh… we, we know who attacked you today.” Noctis began.

The smile that Prompto had been trying to keep on his face instantly faded and worry took over.

“Y-you do?” He responded.

“Yeah, it was… recorded on a surveillance tape.” Noctis began. The alpha came closer pulling a chair near the bed and sitting. “Chancellor Izunia. He’s the one who attacked you. Is he also the person you’ve been trying to get away from?” Noctis asked.

Prompto had visibly flinched at the name. Looking down at his hands as he grasped the blanket tightly.

“Yes.” He replied.

Noctis sighed heavily. This was going to be tough. He wanted so much to reassure Prompto that everything would be alright. That the alpha could keep the promise he had made. It was something he couldn’t do anymore. If Ardyn demanded Prompto back; what would he do? How could he make sure that Prompto could stay? He bowed his head and put a hand over his face. This was too much. It was just too much.

“I’m sorry.” Prompto’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What are you sorry for?” Noctis asked. He looked up to find a look of self-loathing on the omega’s face.

“I- I’ve been nothing but a burden to you and the others. I don’t want to cause trouble. It’s okay, you know. If I have to go back.” Prompto said.

“ _Okay_? You told me just last night that you’d rather die than go back.” Noctis spoke with anger seeping through his voice.

“I know.” Prompto spoke quickly. The omega sighed. He began picking at the blanket again. “As much as I wish – more than anything – that I didn’t have to go back. It’s just… not an option anymore.” Prompto then looked straight at Noctis. “Weather he demands for me to be returned to him or not. You have to...” Tears began to well up in the omega’s eyes. “You have to send me back. I – I don’t want to cause trouble. I don’t want to be the reason something bad happens to you guys because of me.” Prompto continued.

“My dad, he will hand you back to the chancellor if that bastered demands it but, if not I have – we have – no intentions of handing you over.” Noctis said.

Prompto’s eyes grew wide at that statement. Noctis grabbed a hold of Prompto’s hands. Those hands that seemed smaller than they should be or perhaps Noctis’s hands were just much bigger.

“I want to keep you safe.” Noctis said. There was a venerability in his voice. Before Prompto had a chance to respond Noctis spoke again. “Stay with me tonight. That way I know your safe.”

“Y-yeah.” Prompto said. His voice full of the raw emotion he felt.

After a while Noctis had gotten him to eat at least two pieces of toast. Then with the help of Dr. Amare and Ignis Prompto had gotten settled in Noctis’s bedroom. Two guards had been posted to keep watch. They were not going to be taking any chances.

 

-O-

 

Prompto finished drying off his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower. Dr. Amare had suggested it. She said it would help him feel a little better. She was right. Although, it was only a little. His heart hurt so much it felt as though it would explode. There was too much to think about. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t want to be. He just wanted to disappear. The kindness that he had been shown was more than he could have ever hoped for. He clutched the towel tightly. It was cruel. Fate was cruel. He had finally escaped. Finally after all these years. He had _finally_ found people who _cared_. Really cared. Only for this hope to be ripped away. Ardyn had found him. Now he would have to go back.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking up a little in places. His freckles stood out against his pale skin. He could see his ribs and how thin he had become. The bruise around his neck was black. In the shape of a hand. Ardyn’s hand. That hand that had held his neck so tight. He couldn’t breathe. It had hurt. Prompto put his hand over his mouth. Trying to muffle a sob. It was the hand that had the other bruise. What had he become? How had his life evolved into this? These were questions that he had asked himself many times. At night. When the world was dark and he was either tucked into Ardyn’s side or left alone in his _room_. There was a time when the world was much brighter. When he had hope, dreams and aspirations. Those had been taken from him because, of something he couldn’t help.

He was beginning to wish that he had never followed that blue creature. That creature. Prompto looked down at the sink. The charm that Noctis had given him lay there. A knock at the door startled him. He jumped slightly and looked over at the door.

“You okay in there?” Noctis’s asked. His voice sounding muffled from behind the door.

Prompto gulped. Was he okay? No. Definitely not. Nothing was okay. Nothing would be okay or at least that was what he thought. He grabbed the side of the sink with both of his hands. Trying to balance himself after a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him. _Nothing is going to be okay._ How could it? Ardyn knew. Ardyn knew where he was and who he was with. He wouldn’t be able to escape. He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t…

 

The next thing he knew he was waking up. At first he thought he was back in Gralea. Laying in Ardyn’s bed. Tucked under the sheets with the sound of the clock ticking nearby but as he became more aware he realized that wasn’t the case. He was not where he thought he was. The ground was hard and cold. He could feel a cool breeze on his skin. Someone was lightly shaking him. Their voice sounded distant and laced with panic. Prompto’s body felt heavy. Why did he feel so weighted down? Who was calling for him? Who was shaking him? He scrunched his eyes and then started to slowly open them. Everything seemed so bright at first until he was able to focus. Across from him was a bathroom sink. The voice that had sounded so far away could be heard clearer now. It was almost frantic. Noctis. It was Noctis’s voice. He slowly moved his head over to look in the direction the alpha’s voice was coming from.

“N-Noct?” Prompto spoke.

“Oh thank the Gods.” Noctis said. Prompto felt himself being pulled up into a sitting position. “How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” Noctis asked.

“N-no jus- heavy.” Prompto replied. He felt exhausted and he didn’t even know why.

“Okay. Alright.” Noctis said. The alpha shifted the omega in his arms. “I’m going to help you up okay?” Noctis said.

Prompto only nodded. Noctis Picked him up more than helped him stand. The omega couldn’t walk on his own. His legs felt like jelly and his whole body felt heavy and floaty at the same time.

“You passed out.” Noctis said as he sat Prompto down on one of the chairs that was meant for relaxation.

“Sorry.” Prompto apologized.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Noctis said as he grabbed the night clothes Prompto was going to wear for the night.

It was then that Prompto realized he was completely naked. He had just gotten out of the shower and then… and then he couldn’t remember. Noctis said he had passed out. He just felt so exhausted. Noctis helped him dress and then walked over to the bed. He pulled down the covers and fluffed the pillows. The alpha then walked over to him.

“I’m going to pick you up again. Is that okay?” Noctis asked.

Prompto nodded and Noctis picked him up. Bringing him over to the bed and laid him down under the covers.

“I’ll um… I’ll be in the next room over if you need anything.” Noctis said.

Prompto realized that Noctis was going to leave. The omega didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be left alone right now. Just as Noctis was about to start walking away Prompto’s hand shot out from under the comforter and grabbed onto the alpha’s shirt.

“Don’t!” Was all Prompto could get out at first.

Noctis stopped and turned around to look at the omega.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“Stay with me?” Prompto continued.

“Sure.” Noctis’s eyes seemed to soften.

He turned around fully. Sitting on the bed next to Prompto. Prompto reached for his hand. Noctis met Prompto’s hand half way with his own and their hands twined together.

“Get some sleep Prom. I’ll be here.” Noctis said.

“Okay.” Prompto said as he tightened his grip on Noctis’s hand. Closing his eyes and let the scent of dew covered grass and fresh sweet mint lull him to sleep. With the gentle pressure of Noctis’s hand in his own to ground him. He was so tired. He didn’t want to think anymore. Sleep didn’t come right away but, that was okay. Noctis was still here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone enjoyed. 
> 
> I swear fluff will be coming. I have some fluffy stuff planned for the boys.


	10. Influence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out a bit faster. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has commented, kudo-ed and bookmard my story. You guys help me to keep writing. ^_^

A few days later Prompto found himself sitting in the same room that the stern alpha had brought him to for sleeping. After what had happened he didn’t want to leave any of the closed rooms. His, Noctis’s or the doctors office. He didn’t want to chance running into Ardyn again until the inevitable. The day after the attack when he had refused to move everyone went out of their way to make him comfortable. Which made no sense to him. He was only a burden after all. They really should have just handed him back to Ardyn. Especially now that they know. The angry alpha had given him a few books to read. Ignis had made sure that Prompto had a good meal three times a day with snacks in between. Dr. Amare came by every so often to check up on him. Asking him a few question here or there. Which pertained only to his personal health rather than an interrogation and Noctis…

Noctis was with him every moment he could be. The alpha seemed as though he didn’t want to have Prompto out of his sight. It was nice. Noctis was nice. Somehow the omega had ended up with a few of Noctis’s shirts in his nest. Of which he wasn’t complaining. The alpha’s scent seemed to calm him. Which was a new feeling for Prompto. The scent of an alpha always meant pain was coming. However, here in Lucis Prompto had yet to meet an alpha who’s presence meant pain. Yet.

He had settled down into his nest of blankets and pillows. One of the books the angry alpha or well, not so angry anymore alpha had given him. It was an interesting tale. One he found himself getting lost in. Today he was alone. Well, that was to say there was no one in the room with him. Noctis was at school. Ignis had some things he needed to attend to so, they had one of their guards keeping watch just outside his door. After the incident neither Prompto or Ignis was ready for a repeat. So they both agreed that Prompto would stay exactly where he was. He was a little on edge because it was an alpha on the other side of the door. Apparently they couldn’t get one of the beta guards to keep watch. Prompto was okay-ish as long as the guard stayed out there. Separated by the door. Which he had locked. He kept on telling himself that maybe he didn’t need to worry. That it was okay.

He stopped reading and tensed when he heard voices on the other side of the door. They were muffled but, Prompto could hear the sound of their voices. One was the guard. The other was… no it couldn’t be but, it was. With the scent of the guard the omega could also smell the scent of Ardyn seeping from under the door. No, this couldn’t be happening. How could Ardyn know where he was. They had been so careful. However, when he really thought about it. Ardyn was someone who could find out what he wanted when he wanted. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the door handle began to jiggle. A locked door would not keep Ardyn out.

“Thank you Drautos, I will be but a minute.” Prompto could hear Ardyn say as the door handle twisted and the door began to open.

Prompto sat there frozen. His form tense although trembling. Ardyn walked in and shut the door. Locking it in a mockery of the safety Prompto had sought behind locking it in the first place. The alpha looked to him. A smile gracing his lips.

“Well, well, here we are again my sunflower.” Ardyn started as he lazily walked closer. Not quite next to him.

His little sunflower indeed. Plucked from the ground and placed in a vase like some sort of trophy. Petals that had been touched with oily fingers Slowly dying, wilting, and rotting away. Kept alive only with the promise of water that wouldn’t sustain life for long. Prompto said nothing. There was nothing to say.

“Why, I don’t even get a greeting?” Ardyn feigned hurt. A hand dramatically swooping down and then resting over his heart. “And here I thought you would be happy to see me.” He continued.

He walked even closer. A hand reaching out and cupping Prompto’s chin. That smile was back. The one that meant he had something up his sleeve. The one that meant he had won. Just what was Ardyn thinking. What ever it was; it wasn’t good. The alpha leaned in close. Their faces a mere inch away from each other. Ardyn’s presence began to feel damn near suffocating as his scent closed in around Prompto. The omega shivered. Those gold eyes were intense as they seemed to stare right through the blond. In some part of Prompto’s rational mind he wanted to get away. Repulsed by everything this alpha was. Everything this alpha stood for. However, Prompto knew he was at a disadvantage. In a closed room and locked door. With a guard who clearly wasn’t on his side. Everyone who could possibly help him far away.

Ardyn was right here. There was no escape possible. Prompto ran every escape plan he could think of in his head. There were none that would end successful. It wasn’t like the hallway. There was a chance then and he took it. There was no escape in this room. None and Prompto could feel his breathing pick up. He let out a small whimper and turned his head away from those eyes. The hand on his chin letting him. A chuckle left the alpha. Prompto then felt the soft press of lips on his cheek. Then Ardyn was out of his personal space just as quickly as he had come. Prompto chanced a glance at the alpha. A smug look of satisfaction is what he saw.

“I must admit that I had acted irrationally the other day.” Ardyn readjusted his over coat. “I’ll let you have your freedom. For now.”

Just what was Ardyn getting at. What ever it was Prompto was loath to find out. This was not going to be good.

“You know, your little show of running away has created quite the opening. It is quite fortunate that you have been taken in by the prince himself. Weather you want to or not. You will learn things about these Lucians. This opportunity is perfect. You will be the perfect bargaining chip as well.” Ardyn looked like he was in his element. Scheming, planning. “Omegas could never disobey an alpha’s influence after all.”

Ardyn looked straight at Prompto. His scent now oppressive. Seeming to weigh Prompto down. Ardyn’s voice then took on the quality of that alpha voice. The one that commands. The one omegas can not disobey. Like invisible strings that hook into the omega’s mind. Pulling and shifting around until that omega is nothing more than a pretty marionette.

“ ** _You will gather information about these Lucians for me. You will not tell anyone of this meeting between us._** ”

Prompto’s mind blanked out. There was nothing but, Ardyn. His body had gone slack under the alpha’s influence.

“Yes, _alpha_.” Prompto responded breathlessly. There was no room for argument or fear. He wasn’t himself at this point. Nothing mattered except for the alpha in front of him. He wanted the alpha to be pleased with him.

Ardyn smirked. “ ** _Good boy_**.” He cooed as he ran his fingers through the omega’s hair.

 

-O-

 

Ignis pushed up his glasses for the sixth time. It had been one of the longest meetings he had remembered being a part of. He was so ready for a break. This meeting had been one of the last before the envoy from Niflheim was to depart back to their country. _Thank all the astral’s_. The beta collected all of the papers and files; he stood and made his way out. Trying to keep up the professional appearance until he was out of the eyes of the public.

It was close to lunch time. Maybe he would prepare something nice for Prompto and himself. The omega seemed to be warming up to him again. Ignis was impressed at the fact that Prompto was functioning at all. After that day, the omega had seemed as though there was no hope for rehabilitation. However, with Noctis’s constant presence and reassurance’s the omega had began to truly calm down. That was not to say that Prompto wasn’t still dealing with the encounter. Ignis took a deep breath. _Going from one headache to another._ It wasn’t that Prompto was particularly hard to deal with. It was more so seeing the affects of cruelty prompto had suffered first hand. Ignis walked up the door of Prompto’s room. Drautos was still standing guard.

“There have been no problems I trust?” Ignis inquired.

“No. Everything has been quiet. I checked on him not too long ago.” Drautos replied.

“Thank you for keeping watch. I will take it from here.” Ignis said.

Drautos only nodded and made his way down the hallway. Ignis knocked on the door. After about a minute he heard nothing so he tried to open the door. Finding it locked. _Hmmm_ …. He knocked on the door again.

“Prompto?” Ignis called out.

It was then that Ignis heard movement. The distinct padding of bare feet and then the door unlocking. It opened just a crack with Prompto just behind it looking at Ignis wearily. After a brief tense moment Prompto opened the door all the way. Still standing by the door making sure he wasn’t in the way of the entrance. Ignis walked in at the invitation. He noticed Prompto had put on one of Noctis’s shirts. The one he had been wearing much earlier that morning discarded within the nest.

“Are you hungry at all?” Ignis asked.

Prompto didn’t say anything only nodding his head up and down twice. Still partially hidden by the door. As the blond held onto it.

“Would you like to stay here and I can bring it to you when it is finished or would you like to come with me and help prepare lunch?” Ignis asked. Wanting to give Prompto a choice. If the omega was still too shaken to leave the safety of his nest then Ignis would oblige. His main goal was to gain Prompto’s trust. Not to break it.

“C-come with.” Was Prompto’s reply.

“Alright then, follow me. Please, stay close.” Ignis said. The omega nodded.

The walk to his apartment within the Citadel was quiet. Prompto was walking as close as he could without hindering their progression down the hallway. The omega was still a bundle of nervous energy. Which became more pronounced as a few guards walked towards them. They were not paying Ignis nor Prompto any attention. Too caught up in their own conversation. As they neared Ignis felt a hand grasp the side of his shirt. It was light and not much of his shirt had been grabbed but, it was enough for him to notice. He looked over at Prompto to see the omega’s head lowered his teeth caught on his bottom lip. His left hand held onto the beta’s shirt. Ignis could not calm the omega down with pheromones like alpha’s or other omega’s could. It was something beta’s simply could not do. So he did the next best thing that he could think of.

Ignis put his hand over Prompto’s. The one that held onto his shirt. The beta maneuvered Prompto’s hand gently until their hands were intertwined. Ignis gave the omega’s hand one light squeeze.

“Take a deep breath.” Ignis said.

He heard Prompto breath in and then out just as the group of guards walked past them.

“You did good.” Ignis said.

The two of them finally made it. Walking in Ignis flipped on a few lights. Setting down the files that he had brought from the meeting. He then walked into the kitchen. Prompto following him. _Almost like a little duckling_. He was _not_ getting attached. Nope. He really wasn’t.

“Prompto would you mind grabbing a few things for me?” Ignis asked as he began to think of what he wanted to make.

Prompto nodded. Looking at Ignis expectantly. The beta listed off a few things and the two of them got to work on lunch. Working well with each other. Ignis had the vague thought that it was nice to have such willing help. By the time they were done both of them had quite the appetite. Ignis had prepared a dish called green curry. It was on the spicy side. Ignis hoped he had not made a mistake in his choice of food. He didn’t even know if Prompto liked spicy things. Oh well, he would find out soon enough. The two of them set the table and sat down to enjoy what they had made. Ignis watched comically as Prompto took his first bite. His eyes widening and a sound of enjoyment coming from the blond.

“Is it to your liking?” Ignis asked.

“I-it’s really good!” Prompto exclaimed.

“That is good to hear.” Ignis let out a breath he didn’t even know that he had been holding.

For the rest of the meal it was quiet. Ignis was glad for the silence. It gave him time to think. Prompto seemed just as content. Not having said a word since he had complimented Ignis’s cooking. Ignis looked over at Promtpo. The omega was holding the bowl close. Griping it with one hand and raising spoonfuls into his mouth. His shoulders were hunched in and his eyes glued to the soup in front of him. It was a classic sign of someone who had been denied basic sustenance for long periods of time. Ignis let out a sigh. Now aware of exactly who it was that had left these particular scars on Prompto did nothing to sooth the ache in his chest. It was almost worse. He knew there was nothing that anyone could do to prosecute the man who had done such awful things.

As they were just finishing up there was a knock at the door. Prompto froze mid spoonful looking in the direction of where the knocking had come from.

“It’s alright Prompto.” Ignis tried to ease the omega’s worries.

The beta stood and walked over to the door. When he opened it Gladio was on the other side.

 

-O-

 

“What brings you here Gladio?” Ignis asked. The beta looking like he was ready for a nice long nap.

“I was wondering if you’ve found anything...” Gladio stopped mid-sentence as Prompto’s scent hit him. The smell of honey and lilac blossoms.

“Prompto’s here?” Gladio asked instead.

“Yes, he is.” Ignis answered.

“Should I come back later?” Gladio asked. Not wanting to make Prompto any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Ignis was about to answer until the two of them heard footsteps and Prompto’s scent became more pronounced. The omega’s head popped out from behind the wall where the short hallway started. The alpha could smell Prompto’s hesitance. However, there was no fear or distress. Perhaps a little weary. Ignis looked behind him.

“Prompto?” The beta questioned.

Gladio was pretty sure the omega had said something but, all he could hear were mumbles. The alpha didn’t say anything. Letting his own scent take up as little space as he could manage. He wanted to seem as non-threatening as he could. The omega quickly came from behind the wall and then to behind Ignis. His small hands griping the back of the beta’s shirt. Prompto’s face just barely visible.

“I-I wanted to say thank you.” Prompto half whispered into Ignis’s back.

“To Gladio?” Ignis asked.

“Y-yes. T-to Gladio.” Prompto replied.

Prompto wanted to thank him? For what? Gladio wasn’t sure there was really anything he had done to be thanked. He still felt guilty for what had transpired between them the first time they had met.

“I haven’t done anything that's cause for thanks kid.” Gladio spoke. He almost regretted speaking as the blond lightly flinched.

“F-for the books and… for helping me t-the other day.” Prompto replied.

Gladio saw a small smile form on Ignis’s lips. “You know you don’t have to hide from Gladio.” Ignis said.

A smile spread on his lips as well. “No problem. You like any of the books?” He asked.

“Y-yes.” The omega said a little louder.

“Gladio would you like to come in and have some tea?” Ignis looked over his shoulder at the blond. “If that is alright with you Prompto?” Ignis asked.

Prompto nodded his head. Gladio was surprised. He thought he’d be on the omega’s shit list for much longer than what it appeared.

“Yeah, sure Iggy. I could use a break.” Gladio answered.

The three of them entered. All the while Prompto stuck close to Ignis. Gladio didn’t mind. He was relieved to an extent that Prompto was okay enough to allow this. The alpha took a seat at the kitchen table and watched as Prompto helped Ignis prepare the tea.

“Looks like you got yourself a helper Iggy.” Gladio said.

“Yes, Prompto has been very helpful. Which I greatly appreciate.” Ignis replied.

After the two were done Ignis brought over a cup for Gladio and sat down with his own. Prompto stood in the kitchen for about a half a minute before settling beside Ignis; farthest from Gladio. The three made small talk. Prompto mostly staying quiet. Really only giving answers if he had been asked a question. The hesitance had not left and Gladio could tell the omega was a bit on edge. He didn't blame Prompto.

It was a win in the alpha’s book. As far as he was concerned. The fact that the omega let him be near him in this way and for an extended period of time on top of that. When they were done he excused himself. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome with the blond. It had been one of those things Ignis and he had talked about. Trying to gain Prompto’s trust. If the omega was going to be hanging around Noctis a lot they would need to know as much as they could. As well as the fact it is much easier to guard someone if they feel safe with you.

 

-O-

 

Noctis slung his book-bag over his shoulder and began walking out of the classroom. He didn’t want to be at school. Not that he ever really wanted to be at school. For him it was just another way to show how alienated he was from the rest of the kids his age. After Prompto had been attacked Noctis wanted to stay with him. The day after was a Tuesday and he didn’t have any reason not to be at school. At least to the public. So his father had him attend school and everyday after. There had been no other incidence’s to speak of which made Noctis feel a little bit better about leaving Prompto behind. Knowing that the monster who had hurt the omega was residing not to far away didn’t make Noctis feel any better. If it had been another Lucian than they could have done something about it. Gone through the legal system to prosecute and make sure that Prompto would never have to suffer at the hands of someone else ever again.

However, with the person to blame being the Chancellor of Niflheim and Prompto who wasn’t even a legal citizen of Lucis it made everything that much more difficult. Of course if all panned out and if Prompto wanted Noctis would make sure that Prompto was allowed to become a legal citizen of Lucis. His thoughts wandered to the blond. There hadn’t been many times the omega had been happy or seemed to feel any positive emotions. Noctis wanted to change that. The alpha sifted through his memories of the past week or so. Trying to figure out if there had been anything that had made Prompto smile or seem happy.

His memories drifted back to the morning Ignis had first introduced himself to Prompto. They had mentioned Chocobo’s and Prompto had seemed so excited about the birds. Noctis couldn’t bring him to the Chocobo post. Not yet anyway. Between school and the oncoming winter it would be impossible. Then it hit him. He couldn’t bring Prompto to the birds but, there were a few stores that sold an expanse of different colored and styled chocobo’s. A smile spread on his lips. He knew what he was going to do.

When school had ended he had the driver bring him to one of the many stores that lined the inside of Insomnia’s shopping district. He walked into the store and straight over to the huge display of chocobo plush. There were many different colors and different sizes he could choose from. He tilted his head and crossed his arms. _Which one would Prompto like?_ After a few minutes of looking he decided on a classic yellow bird that could easily fit in his arms. Not too big but, not too small. With his choice made he paid for his merchandise and left.

After he had gotten back to the citadel he made his way to Ignis’s apartment. He had previously called the beta. Wanting to know where they were. The alpha kept his gift in the plastic bag. Not wanting to reveal the fluffy chocobo inside just yet. Ignis had let him in when he arrived. Noctis came into the living room to see Prompto scrunched up in a ball with a blanket wrapped around his body. The omega had a book in his hand and looked completely lost in the pages.

“He’s been reading that for a better part of the day.” Ignis spoke.

“Has he now?” Noctis said with a smile.

It was hard not to smile when Prompto seemed so content. It was the most relaxed Noctis had seen the omega.

“Hey Prom.” Noctis greeted.

Prompto looked up from his book. A small smile graced his lips.

“Noctis!” Prompto said cheerfully.

Prompto seemed happy to see him. The omega set the book down and untangled himself from the blanket. Stopping about two feet away from him. With a curious look on his face. Now Noctis was starting to feel slightly embarrassed.

“I uh… got you something.” Noctis said.

He heard a small chuckle from behind him. Ignis. Of course. The beta probably thought his whole awkward delivery of a simple gift hilarious.

“I know you wanted to see the chocobo’s but, since we can’t go there right now I got you this.” Noctis said as he held out the bag.

 

-O-

 

Prompto gingerly took the bag and opened it. Inside was a soft and fluffy chocobo plush. The alpha had thought about him. Gave him a present. He took the chocobo plush out of the bag and hugged it. He could feel water welling up in his eyes and his chest felt warm and bursting with affection for Noctis. The chocobo plush was a yellow chick with big eyes. The expression on it’s face was happy. It was big enough to fit in both of his arms. Just about the size of an actual chocobo chick.

“Thank you!” He said. His cheeks almost ached from how wide his smile had become.

He set the chocobo plush down and without thinking about it he full body hugged Noctis. Pressing into him and nuzzling into the alpha’s chest. He wanted to hang onto this happy moment. This wonderful moment. No alpha had ever given him a gift before. Not since he had presented as an omega. The blond tried his best to push back those awful memories. Of when the beginning of his misery had started. Tried to push back the memory of his visitor that morning.

 _What was he going to do?_ There was nothing he could do. Even though he had ran away. Even though Ardyn would be leaving soon. He was still trapped. There was no freedom to be had. He found himself on the very edge of the spiders web. Where freedom was just out of reach and the spider waited. Biding his time until the perfect opportunity to strike but, he wouldn’t think of that now. Right now, in this moment there was only Noctis and Ignis. Only the gentle arms around him that meant safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like? I hope it was good. The plot is finally moving.  
> Like I had said on chapter one, I'm writing this as I go. If there's anything you guys think I could improve on or anything you would like to see happen or be added let me know. I'll see what I can do. I have a very general idea for the plot. More or less just writing as I go. ^_^ oh and as far as other pairings I only like and will write promptis and luniyx um how ever you spell that squish name haha... luna/nix. 
> 
> Also, this is A/B/O. If you guys want to see any um... I'll just come right out and say it, smut or anything of that nature please let me know in the comments below. (of course that kind of stuff will happen a little later in the story) This story is pretty much plot heavy so far and I want to know what my readers think and what you guys want out of this story or what you would like to see/read.
> 
> I'm so self conscious. >_< I hope you guys are still interested.


	11. Pieces of the Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later and chapter 11 is out. Sorry for the long wait. Besides life getting kinda busy; I had gotten some major writers block for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and as always thank you to everyone who has commented, kudo-ed and bookmarked! You guys are the best!!

Ignis stood at the top step of the two tier stair case just outside of the Citadel. There was a chill in the air. Most of the tree’s were losing their leaves at a fast rate. With that said the courtyard was spotless. There was a continual light breeze that brought with it the smell of the autumn leaves that still clung to the branches. Winter would soon take it’s hold and the tree’s would be left barren. Beside him stood Shield Clarus, King Regis and right next to him Noctis. On his other side stood Gladio and his uncle who was the current adviser to the king. Cor the immortal stood a step below in-between Noctis and the king and on either side of the stair case on every other step stood kingsglaive. This was the sending off of the envoy from Niflheim.

Prompto was staying with Dr. Amare for the time being. Ignis made sure to have two guards with him. Glaive Ulric who had been with him when the whole incident with Prompto had happened and Glaive Altius. They were both beta’s and very good at their jobs. Noctis had all but, demanded that Prompto have the best security that they could provide. Ignis wasn’t opposed to this and neither had Gladio been.

Ignis was pulled out of his thoughts as the envoy began their descent down the stairs. There was a group of MT soldiers surrounding Chancellor Izunia and the High Commander Nox Fleuret. A few feet from the last step was one of the smaller Imperial ships. That had been grounded and readied to receive it’s dignitaries. Ignis was glad to see them go. It had been a rough two weeks. For many reasons. The chancellor turned and bowed dramatically with a sweeping hand that landed over his heart. The alpha was smiling but, it seemed far more a gesture of mockery.

“Until next time your majesty.” Chancellor Izunia spoke. He turned around and continued his walk into the Imperial ship.

Ignis’s brow furrowed. His professional facade breaking just a fraction. _Good riddance._ Out of his peripheral he could see Noctis shifting. No doubt trying to maintain the same facade as himself. They watched as the door closed and the ship rose into the sky beginning it’s accent into the sky. The retinue stayed on the steps for a while longer and then in a systematical fashion they began to make their way back into the Citadel. Ignis followed behind Noctis with Gladio beside him. It was clear where Noctis was headed.

“Did you see the way he smirked at us!” Noctis said. A low growl following his sentence.

The alpha’s emotion was clear now. No longer having to try and hide his feelings Noctis was absolutely seething.

“Settle down Noct.” Gladio spoke from beside him.

“He was right in front of us. _Right there_ and we couldn’t do anything. Just stand there and watch him leave.” Noctis replied.

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up. He couldn’t blame Noctis for how he felt. The beta felt much the same and he was sure that Gladio did as well. It wasn’t an ideal situation. It was however, better than what could have transpired. On many fronts. For Prompto and for the peace talks. What had perplexed him was the fact that the Chancellor had not spoken up about Prompto. Just what exactly, did that mean? What was Chancellor Izunia’s angle in all of this? What would they do with Prompto now, for that matter? Again the fact was; they still didn’t know much about the omega or his connection with the Chancellor.

Ignis wasn’t stupid. It was obvious that Prompto was the Chancellor omega. At least that is how it appeared on the surface. However, Dr. Amare had said that Prompto was not bonded. Nor had Ignis or anyone else see a bond bite.

“Hey, earth to Iggy.” Noctis’s voice broke through his train of thought.

It was then that he realized that Noctis and Gladio had stopped moving. They had made it to the doctor’s office. The two glaives still stood at their posts. On either side of the door. Noctis nodded to them as he began to enter the room with Gladio just behind him. He followed the two and walked inside. Prompto sat near Dr. Amare at her desk. The chocobo plush that Noctis had given him lay in his lap. Since Noctis had given Prompto the plush; the blond made it a point to bring it with him where ever he went. It was quite endearing. If not a little embarrassing. Although, Ignis didn’t think Prompto cared.

The omega was concentrated on a piece of paper in front of him. Pencil in hand. He appeared to be drawing. Gladio hung back a few feet. Ignis did the same. There was no reason to crowed the omega. Noctis however walked right up to Prompto.

 

-O-

 

 

“Hey, what’cha drawing there?” Noctis asked as he walked up to Prompto.

With out waiting for a reply he leaned over slightly to get a look. He didn’t know that Prompto knew how to draw. Well, it wasn’t like he _really_ knew anything about the blond. Even though he had spent as much time as he could with the omega; Prompto, for the most part had been too stressed with everything that had been going on to talk about interests, likes or dislikes.

The picture was of a landscape. A few tree’s here or there. Completely devoid of leaves with small patches of what looked like snow covering some of the branches. The ground was blanketed in snow. With the exception of a street and beside it a brick side walk. Across the street were steel looking buildings. Not to close to each other. The angle of the scene was as if someone was up high on the other side of the street looking down. The road and side walk running horizontal on the page. It was incredibly life-like. Most of the picture was very detailed. It looked like Prompto was adding the look of snow falling.

Prompto set the pencil down and wrapped his hands around the chocobo plush.

“Nothing much.” The omega replied shyly.

“That is rather well drawn.” Ignis spoke. Having come just close enough to see the drawing. Standing near him and Prompto. “May I inquire about the scenery’s origins?” Ignis asked.

Prompto took in a deep breath and then spoke. “I… I use to look out the window.” Prompto’s right hand moved from the plush to the side of the drawing. “When I was allowed to… and I’d dream about what it would feel like to be out there.” Prompto’s voice was unusually calm and quiet. As though he were recalling a fond memory tainted by loneliness with a twinge of sadness.

“Allowed to?” Gladio said from behind. His voice had an edge to it.

Prompto tightened his grip on the chocobo plush with the arm that was still around it.

“Yeah.” was all he offered as a response to Glaido.

Noctis set a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. What the omega had said was rather cryptic and didn’t reveal much. Although, it was just enough information for Noctis’s mind to wander. Filling in the blanks with a thousand different things that it could have meant for the omega. None of them helpful and none of them made Noctis feel any better. Prompto’s scent held those same feelings of loneliness and sadness that the picture seemed to project but, Noctis could tell the omega was actively trying to push those feelings aside. Ever since the three of them had entered Prompto’s mood had began to shift.

Prompto cleaned up his area. Giving the pencil and extra paper back to Dr. Amare. The four of them then made their way to Ignis’s apartment. Which seemed to have become the hang out spot. Besides the fact that Ignis preferred to cook his own meals with his own ingredients. When they entered Noctis took a hold of Prompto’s hand. Griping lightly so if the omega didn’t want to be led he could easily slip his hand out of Noctis’s grasp. The alpha walked over to the couch. However, the blond didn’t let go and let himself be taken. Noctis sat down with Prompto sitting beside him. Still holding onto the chocobo plush.

When Noctis had bought that silly stuffed animal for the omega he didn’t think Prompto would want to carry it everywhere. It was already soaked in the omega’s scent from how much Prompto had held it. Even though it was a bit unorthodox, the fact that Prompto seemed to cherish the gift to that extent made his chest swell with a warmth and approval. He felt somewhat proud of himself that he chose a gift that the omega liked so much. He was vaguely aware that Ignis and Gladio had made their way into the kitchen. The beta was more than likely getting things started for lunch. Even though it wasn’t quite time yet.

Noctis was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the omega lean on him. The blonds head resting against his shoulder and his side pressed against his own. He looked over to see Prompto looking down at the chocobo plush that rested in his lap. The hand that wasn’t against himself was slowly petting the back of the chocobo. Noctis had seen the omega do that on more than one occasion. Noctis assumed it was some kind of unconscious thing Prompto did when he was zoning out.

“So, do you have anymore amazing talents?” Noctis asked. Deciding to break the quiet.

The omega looked up at him a bit startled and then back down. Halting the petting motion on the chocobo plush.

“No.” was his short reply.

Well if that wasn’t a conversation end-er…

“When did you learn how to draw like that? It was really good.” Noctis asked.

Prompto shifted a little and then hugged the chocobo. Although, not to a very noticeable degree. However, Prompto decided to humor him with a reply.

“Before I presented as an omega, I had a really good teacher.” Prompto sighed heavily. “After everything changed. It was one of the few things I was allowed to continue doing. Probably because Ardyn thought it would be beneficial somehow.” Prompto continued.

Noctis inwardly cringed at the name of the alpha who had hurt Prompto. This was not going in a good direction. He didn’t mean for bad memories to surface. Of course, Prompto’s whole life seems to have been one big ball of pain. Was there ever a time when the omega was truly happy? A time where he wasn’t chained down by the cruelty of Ardyn or any of the other alpha’s who had hurt him? Prompto had mentioned he had a teacher for art. Prompto also knew how to read and he spoke in a manor that would suggest he had proper learning. He didn’t want to cause anymore distress but, he wanted to know.

“Were things different for you before presenting as an omega?” Wow did he really just blatantly ask that? He mentally kicked himself.

The omega’s breath hitched. His arms around the plush tightened. If it was a real chocobo Prompto would be crushing it. If that wasn’t answer enough.

“yes…” Prompto’s voice sounded broken. “I was no good to them as an omega.” The blonds voice took on a quality that suggested those words had been spoken to him. “I..” Noctis could feel the overwhelming sadness that seemed to radiate from the omega. “I wasn’t...” Prompto’s voice broke off no longer able to speak.

“Shhhh.” Noctis cooed. The alpha wrapped his arm around Prompto and pulled him close. Putting his other hand over the blond’s hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Noctis spoke.

“It’s okay.” Prompto’s said. His voice slightly muffled as he had buried his face in Noctis’s shirt.

Noctis didn’t like it when Prompto was upset. When he cried. _Good going stupid._ After everything Prompto had been through he deserved happiness.

Gladio walked into the living room. His pace a bit fast.

“Hey, is everything alright?” The older alpha asked.

 

-O-

 

Prompto tried his best to block out the memories that began to surface. Burying his face in Noctis’s shirt. He could feel his face growing hot as tears began to well up in his eyes. That day. That horrible day. That was when his life changed. It was when his life had ended. That was the day he stopped being himself and became someone else. Everything he knew. Everything he was had been ripped away from him. The day he presented as an omega. For many years he resented the fact that he had become one.

He could feel the calming pheromones of both Noctis and Gladio surrounding him. With the combination of the two he was beginning to calm down. Those horrible memories started to recede and were replaced with thoughts of the two alpha’s. He knew they were talking but, he payed the voices no mind. Too lost in the calming affect of their scents. The omega was aware that Gladio had not moved from where he initially stood when he had entered the room. Noctis still held him. The omega felt safe. Here with these two strange alpha’s and the kind beta. His eye lids started to feel heavy and he relaxed his tense posture. Fingers began to run through his hair in a rhythmic motion. His eyes slowly closed and he could feel himself starting to drift. _Were they trying to get him to sleep?_

“Honestly, between the two of you.” Prompto heard Ignis speak.

“He was distressed Specs.” Noctis spoke.

“Sorry Iggy.” Gladio also responded.

“I suppose it won’t do any harm. We’ll let him rest until lunch is ready and Noct?” Ignis continued.

“Yeah?” Noctis asked. Prompto could feel the vibrations of the alpha’s voice on the side of his head that laid just beneath the alpha’s neck.

“This is not an excuse for you to take a nap. While you are stuck on the couch you might as well do some studying. Gladio can help you.” Ignis replied.

Noctis groaned his displeasure. “ _Iggy_!”

“Don’t _Iggy_ me.” There was a pause. “Gladio if you would.” Ignis said.

After that Prompto let their scents lull him into sleep. With the sounds of their voices. Low and gentle. Presumably, so they wouldn’t wake him.

When he awoke; it was to the gentle shaking of an arm. _Noctis_. He was still cuddled up to the alpha. The smell of a freshly baked pasta dish wafted from the kitchen. He heard the clinking and clattering of silver ware and dishes. As well as the sound of drinks being poured. The omega didn’t want to move. The warmth and security of the alpha who held him made him yearn to stay right where he was.

“Come on Prom. It’s time for lunch.” Noctis said.

The omega’s stomach choose that moment to growl loudly. He heard Noctis chuckle. He let out a little whine. _Well, that was embarrassing._ Sitting up he stretched out his arms and back. Stopping mid stretch realizing that he was leaving himself open which caused him to feel momentarily vulnerable. Prompto quickly dropped his arms and folded them over his chest. Had he really just allowed himself to feel completely safe? It was a strange feeling. One he wasn’t sure if he was ready to let himself sink into just yet. The two of them walked over to where Ignis and Gladio were already sitting at the table and took their own seats.

 

-O-  
*********

 

The cabin was quiet with the exception of the humming of the motor in the drop-ship. Ardyn sat comfortably. A self satisfied smile on his lips. His little omega had made the perfect opening. If he dealt his cards right not only would he be able to go forward with his plan for Niflheim; he could also have Lucis under his thumb. The blond was his chess piece and things were moving towards a potential check-mate. Of course, the omega’s little stunt of trying to run away had been unexpected but really, was he honestly surprised? It had angered him at first. To some degree it still did and when he had his omega back; Some punishment would be in order.

The way his little sunflower looked at him. With that defiant look on his face. That Lucian brat of a prince had already begun to change the omega. Oh, how much fun he was going to have when his little blond captive would ultimately betray those soft-hearted Lucians. Not of the omega’s own free will of course. Which is why it will be that much more entertaining. Ardyn would make sure that he would have back what belonged to him. No matter what those Lucians did to wilt his perfectly obedient flower. If they build his omega up with silly ideas of freedom and choice. He will break it all apart. It would be easy. He knew everything about the blond and it wasn’t like the omega had anywhere else to go. It wasn’t like there was any one else who loved him. At least, those of whom know he is still alive.

Ardyn was pulled out of his thoughts as the door opened. The High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret walked in. His face set in the usual scowl. The alpha never seemed to have any other emotions except annoyance and distrust. At least around Ardyn. Which, Ardyn really couldn’t blame him. It would be very unwise to place his trust in him anyway.

“The visit went rather well. Did it not?” Ardyn spoke.

“ _Yes_.” Ravus sneered.

“Are you not pleased?” Ardyn asked.

“The peace between our nations is paramount. War at this stage would become insurmountable.” Ravus responded.

“For which country may I ask? Do you think?” Ardyn pressed. The smile never leaving his face.

Ravus stayed quiet for a while. As the light haired alpha took a seat on the other side of the cabin. Ardyn could tell by the other alpha’s scent that he was in no mood to comment.

“Where is that omega you always seem to have at your side?” Ravus asked instead of answering the previous question that had been directed at him.

“Are you worried about him?” Ardyn teased. Ravus had always been fun to mess with. The stoic alpha was always so serious.

“Not in the slightest.” Ravus replied.

“Hmmm, sure. If that’s what you say.” Ardyn said.

After that neither one of them said another word to each other. It would be another few hours before they made it back to the base in Gralea. Ardyn sat back in his chair. Settling in for the long ride. His mind consumed with all the different plans he had in store. Some of them already in motion. Others would take some more time to be fleshed out. He wasn’t too concerned that his omega was still in Lucis or that he was, for the moment, being cared for by the Prince and his entourage. After all he did have his connections that would keep an eye on the blond for him. A few that were not so very loyal to the Lucain royalty. Ardyn would get his updates from them. He would be able to move his little chess piece without alerting any suspicion either. As long as his omega kept his mouth shut. Which Ardyn would _make sure_ that he did.

After all, if he found the right one, A threat could go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like nothing really happened in this chapter. Sorry if it was boring or whatever. >_<  
> Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones. I wanted to get it out.


	12. Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And again two weeks later here is the next chapter. I feel bad I've been getting these chapters out much slower than before. There's just been a lot going on IRL. 
> 
> So It looks like this story is heading in the plot heavy direction. I hope that's okay with everyone. >_<
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has bookmarked, kudo-ed and commented!

The air was brisk with a crisp smell that mixed with the autumn leaves that were scattered all around the ground. The sun was shinning brightly warming up everything it touched. Prompto sat on one of the many benches that was just off the dirt path in the private gardens. His feet were on the bench with his legs close to his body. He had a sketch book laying on top of his knees and he was focused on drawing the scene in front of him. It had been a week since Ardyn had left and two weeks since he had come into the care of Noctis and the alpha’s companions. He had never felt so relaxed before. All of the worries and heartache seemed so far away when he was out here.

Ignis sat beside him. Looking over what Prompto assumed were important documents. The beta had suggested coming out to the gardens. ‘For a bit of fresh air’ he had said. Ignis was also the one who gave him the sketch book and pencils to go with it. The omega stopped drawing for a moment and stole a small glance over at Ignis. The beta’s head was slightly lowered with his light brown bangs slightly hanging off from his forehead. Green eyes ever so lightly squinted in concentration. The beta lifted his left hand and pushed his glasses up. Prompto looked back at the scene he had been drawing bringing up the sketch book and hugging it to his chest.

All three of them had been so nice to him. In-spite of having met Gladio under the circumstances that he had, the alpha had since then become much more relaxed around him. Even letting him barrow some of his books. Of which he was still reading. Ignis was strict but, very caring. Even with Noctis. Prompto could tell that The three of them had known each other for quite a while. Sometimes it felt as though he were intruding on – what seemed like- family moments between the three of them. Even though he was just an outsider they did their best to make him feel like he was apart of their little group.

There was a time when he had family. People who cared about him. He had very little memories of his real mother but, there had been another who acted like a surrogate when his real mother had passed away. She was an alpha. Probably one of the few that he felt safe around. There were two others who were always around her as well. Two betas. They were his real family before everything happened. Even if they were not related by blood. After he presented as an omega he never saw them again. More than certain that his father had something to do with that. What he wouldn’t give to see them again. They had been such a constant in his life. They had been everything to him. In some ways Ignis reminded him of the motherly alpha who had been there for him. Perhaps that is why he thought of them now. For years he had tried to block them from his memory. It had hurt to much to remember. Like now, his chest ached. A longing that tugged at his heart. For a time when everything was okay.

“Prompto?” Ignis’s soft voice brought him back to reality.

Prompto looked over at Ignis. Who was looking at him with concern.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asked.

It was then that Prompto felt how warm his face had become and the tears that had began to slide down his cheeks. Lifting one hand to his face he could feel the wet. _Why was he such a cry baby?_ He then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and breathed in deeply.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He replied.

Ignis arched an eyebrow at that. _Who was he fooling?_ Certainly not Ignis.

“Why don’t we head in. It’s starting to get a little nippy out here.” Ignis spoke.

Prompto only nodded. Glad that Ignis had not mentioned or made any indication that he was aware of the tears. The two of them organized their things so it would be easier to carry and they made their way inside.

 

-O-

 

Gladio sat in one of the many meeting rooms. It was quiet except for the small hum of the TV that he had turned on to one of the many news channels. The alpha was waiting on a few people to arrive. Having gotten their early. While Ignis watched over Prompto; He, Noctis, His Majesty, His father and Dr. Amare were going to have a chat about the omega. None of them had really gave much thought to what would happen if the Chancellor didn’t take the omega back. Gladio had been so sure the blond would have been taken. There was a large part of him that was relieved that Prompto was still with them. However, it was strange that an alpha; especially an alpha like the Chancellor to leave their omega behind. At least, an omega they considered to be theirs. What was the Chancellor’s objective? Did he really not care? No, that couldn’t be the case. They way the Chancellor had acted in the surveillance tape told another story. This did not bode well.

Gladio turned his attention to the anchor on the news channel. They were talking about Niflheim. Something about a big event. He grabbed the remote and turned the volume up a few clicks.

_...And their getting ready for the yearly day of morning for the late Prince Iedolas Aldercapt the second. This following the peace talks here in Insomnia, Lucis. It has been five years since the Niflheimian Prince has passed…_

Gladio’s attention was pulled away from the TV as the door opened. Noctis as well as the king walked in. His own father following not to far behind.

“Hey.” Noctis Greeted as he plopped down in one of the many chairs that were lined around the table.

“Hey yourself.” Gladio responded.

The king and his father took a seat as well. Not but a minute later there was a knock at the door and Dr. Amare walked in. carrying a folder. She also took her seat. Gladio made sure to shut off the TV. Now that everyone was gathered it was time to begin the meeting.

Gladio would fill Ignis in later. Having decided it was better not to cause any unnecessary stress or anxiety on the omega; they had Ignis watching over the blond for the duration of the meeting. It being a Saturday Noctis was able to attend. Of which, the king thought it best for his son to be involved. Since Noctis was one of the few that had become so close to Prompto.

“Now that we are all gathered, let us begin.” The king said. The king’s eyes wondered over everyone. “Let us start with what we know.” The king continued.

The review of what they knew didn’t take too long. Having only a bare minimum knowledge of the blond omega.

“What has me the most concerned is Prompto’s connection to Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.” The king looked to Dr. Amare. “You have noted that Prompto does not have a bond bite.” The doctor nodded at his statement. “Would you please tell us more of your findings. If there is any to give.” He continued.

Dr. Amare nodded and opened the folder that she had brought in. taking out a few papers and arraigning them on the table.

“Since my initial examination I have done a few more tests and I have asked extensive questions about his health and how he has lived.” She began.

The room was quiet which made her voice seem louder than what it normally was.

“All of the standard tests were all under the average for a boy of his age and body type. I have re-checked him since then. Not but a few days ago. He is making steady progress in that regard. However, he will require more time to be where he needs to be.” She paused for a moment and then continued. “It is clear that he has suffered through quite a bit of abuse over an extended period of time. My best judgment would be years. I have done a few X-rays just to be thorough. There is evidence of previously broken bones that have healed. Breaks that have happened long ago. There are also many signs of past sexual abuse as well. I will go into no further detail than that.”

She shuffled her papers again. Gladio assumed that she was grabbing the needed files.

“On a psychological level; he exhibits many of the classic signs of PTSD. He also seems to have a moderate to sever panic disorder. I have not spent enough time around him to really be able to peel back the layers but, it is clear that he will need time and a lot of understanding.” She said.

“Is there anything more?” The king asked.

“No. That is all I have to add.” She replied.

“I am also very concerned with the Chancellor’s in-action. The question now is what do we do with the boy?” His father asked.

“I’m not sending him away.” Noctis piped up.

“No. I will not have him sent away. If in the event the Chancellor does want him back; we need him here. Like I have said before I will not risk war over this.” The king replied.

Gladio could feel the discontent and anger rolling off of Noctis in waves.

“Noctis I know you do not want to hand Prompto over to that man. You are not alone in that thinking. However, as the leader of this nation I must think of all the citizens as a whole.” The king continued.

Noctis didn’t reply but, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed.

“So, we’re going to continue to look after Prompto? If he ends up as a permanent guest, what then?” Gladio decided to input.

“We will cross that bridge when or if we get there. In the meantime, I think it would be wise to consider the idea of the Chancellor demanding Prompto back as a very real thing. From his actions on the surveillance tape we can assume there is more than likely some kind of ulterior motive.” The king responded.

“There’s got to be something we can do.” Noctis said.

“We are doing all that we can as of present.” The king answered.

Noctis clearly wasn’t happy with that response. Gladio wasn’t happy with it either. In fact, no one was happy with any of it. The scents in the room were bitter with somber and drawn faces. They were caught between a rock and a hard place.

 

-O-

 

Noctis couldn’t help the scowl that had found an almost permanent residence on his face for the foreseeable future. _Why couldn’t anything ever be simple?_ Clarus – his father’s shield – wanted him to ask questions. Since he was the closest to Prompto he was tasked with asking a list of questions Clarus and his father had. They weren't the only ones who wanted to know things. However, the fact that Noctis now had to actively peruse this knowledge. Instead of Prompto being able to tell him in his own time made Noctis rather uncomfortable. Besides that, the Chancellor could contact them at any time for any reason concerning the blond. There really hadn’t been any kind of fix or anything that would help the situation. The best they came up with was either hand Prompto over if it was brought up or keep him in the watchful eye of everyone who already has been made aware of the situation.

Gladio walked just behind him. Having not said a word since they had left the meeting room. More than likely lost in his own set of thoughts concerning Prompto and what it all means for everyone involved. Noctis didn’t want to lose Prompto. He didn’t want to give him back. The more time he spent with the omega; the more he got attached. He could see it in Ignis and Gladio too. In a different way. The two of them seemed to be warming up to Prompto as well. In any other circumstance that would have made him feel happy but, with the way things stood everything could go to shit real fast. The only comfort he had in that thought is that he wouldn’t be alone but… but, Prompto would be. That last part made his stomach drop. If they had to give him back, Prompto would be in the hands of the monster who has left so many scars and open wounds. Physically and emotionally.

Noctis would be damned if he were to give Prompto back. There had to be a way. Some way that allowed Prompto to stay. Where he would be safe and cared for.

Noctis stopped short. Gladio almost seemed to run into him. Taking a deep breath. Holding it and then exhaling. He wanted to see Prompto but, he needed to be much calmer. It wouldn’t do Prompto any favors if he were to walk in with the kind of mood he was in.

“You thinking about seeing Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah. You?” Noctis spoke.

“No, I think I need to go blow off some steam.” Gladio answered.

Noctis could understand that.

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.” Noctis said.

“Yeah, Later.” Gladio said as he began walking towards the training grounds.

A small smile found it’s way on Noctis’s lips. If that wasn’t classic Gladio he didn’t know what was. Whenever the older alpha needed time to think or to ‘blow off steam’ as he had put it; the older alpha always went to the training grounds to fight it out. Noctis took a few minutes to calm himself before heading to Ignis’s apartment.

When Ignis had let him inside he went straight over to where Prompto was. The omega was sitting at the kitchen table. Pencil in hand as he drew. A cup of tea or some hot drink sat near him. His eyes traveled down the omega’s body. Prompto was wearing Noctis’s own pair of pants that were cuffed at the ankle and looked baggy on him and one of Ignis’s long sleeved shirts that made him look as though he were a child trying to wear his parents clothes. The sleeves were way too long. Bunched up at his wrists and every so often Prompto would readjust them as he continued to draw. The bottom of the shirt went to his thighs and if the shirt wasn't a collared one; they would have been able to see his shoulders peeking out from beneath the large shirt. They really needed to think about getting some clothes that would fit the omega properly. He was sure Ignis had already had that thought. Ignis always thought of everything.

“Hey Prom. what’cha drawing?” He asked as he came closer so he could see.

 _Hmmm_ , why did this feel a little like deja vu? However, Prompto just looked up at him with a content kind of look on his face. A smile that seemed to brighten as he looked up at the alpha.

“A part of the garden outside.” Prompto replied.

Noctis looked down at the picture. It was a considerably happier picture than the one Prompto had drawn of the snowy place. It looked like he was just adding in some shading. He still couldn’t get over how life-like the picture looked.

“It looks really good Prompto. Your really good at this you know.” He complemented.

Prompto looked back down at the picture. The tips of his ears were a bit pink and he fiddled with his long sleeves. Noctis could feel a shy sort of happy warmth coming from the blond through his scent.  
“Noct, a word.” Ignis said as he walked over.

“Sure thing specs.” He responded. “Be right back” Noctis said looking at Prompto.

The blond only nodded and went back to drawing. Ignis and he went into Ignis’s bedroom. It was the room farthest from where Prompto was. Neither of them wanted Prompto to hear what they would be discussing.

“How did the meeting go?” Ignis got straight to the point.

Noctis explained everything that had been said. Watching as Ignis’s face went somber.

“… And now I have a list of questions Dad and Mr. Amicitia want me to ask Prompto. I don’t know if I’ll have the guts to ask some of them though.” He let out a huff.

“If I may, would you allow me to help you with questioning Prompto? I don’t like having this all put upon you and Prompto seems like he’s been warming up to me.” Ignis spoke.

“Yeah, sure. That’d be great.” A small part of him felt relief at the fact he wouldn’t be dealing with this on his own. “I’ll text you the list a bit later.” He continued.

Ignis nodded in acknowledgment.

“Hey, do you think we should get Prompto some clothes that actually fit him? I mean...” Noctis trailed off.

“Yes, I do believe that would be a good idea. Considering the fact that it looks as though Prompto will be staying with us on a more permanent level for the present.” Ignis answered. The beta took his glasses off and cleaned them. “However, I wonder if Prompto would feel up to such a task. In his current mental condition it very well could put an enormous amount of anxiety and stress on him.” Ignis continued as he slipped his glasses back on.

Noctis sighed heavily. Ignis’s last sentence had the anger he had so far been able to suppress come boiling back to the surface. What that sorry excuse of an alpha had put Prompto through was still affecting the omega even now and more than likely would continue to haunt the blond. Until a time when Prompto would be able to truly be able to work out and mentally process what had been done to him. In the two weeks that Noctis had gotten to know Prompto; the blond had become someone of whom Noctis wanted to protect. Someone he cared for. He could feel it in his veins. The next time he saw the Chancellor he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold back his anger. Oh how he wanted to rip that alpha apart for what he had done. For the pain that alpha had inflicted upon Prompto who didn’t deserve even an ounce of the shit he had gotten dealt.

“Maybe we could bring him somewhere that would help him ease into dealing with others?” Noctis suggested.

“Hmmmm… Perhaps.” Ignis brought his hand up to his chin and his brows furrowed. After a moment he put his hand down and looked up at Noctis. “He seemed very interested in chocobo’s. Maybe a trip to Wiz’s Chocobo Post would be a good start.” Ignis said.

“Yeah! That might work. There usually isn’t very many people there aside from the workers and people who come for the chocobo races. This time of year especially. Not many people besides hunters would willingly go there in the colder months and Prompto’s use to the cold.” Noctis spoke.

“Then it’s decided. If we get permission we will take Prompto to the Chocobo Post.” Ignis said with a small smile.

The two of them made their way out of the room and back to where Prompto sat. When the two approached Prompto stood up with a sheet of drawing paper in his hands. His eyes were lit with excitement and a smile had formed on his lips. He walked up to Noctis and held out the piece of paper.

“I-I wanted to give you this. As a gift. I-in thanks for the chocobo plushie. Thank you and um, I hope you like it.” Prompto said.

Noctis took the drawing and looked at it. The paper had been carefully taken out of the sketch book. With all four sides smooth. It was the picture he had just seen Prompto drawing. It was a scene of one of the many sights one would see in the gardens. Beautifully drawn and life-like.

“Thank you.” Noctis said.

“Your welcome.” Prompto beamed.

Yeah. They were definitely going to bring Prompto to Wiz’s Chocobo Post. If only to keep that smile on Prompto’s face. The blond was starting to – if ever so slowly – open up and Noctis couldn’t wait to discover who Prompto really was underneath all of the scars and damage that had yet to be healed and what he saw of the blond omega he liked so far. Those small glimmers of a radiant bubbly personality that had been suppressed for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good. ^_^


	13. The Start of Something Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the fluff train. Toot. Toot. 
> 
> So here is some of that fluff I was promising. I hope everyone enjoys. :)

Ever since Noctis had told him that they would be going to the Chocobo Post Prompto just couldn’t seem to sit still. Every time he imagined looking at those large majestic birds he would feel a burst of excitement. Were there really different colored ones? Were they really as soft as the books said? What did they sound like when they made that ‘kweh’ sound? Oh, he was so excited! From what he understood; the king or Noct’s dad had allowed them to go to the Chocobo Post. It would be a four day trip. Two days for driving to and from and two days to actually spend time with the birds. They would start driving in just about a few minutes. It was early. About six in the morning.

Noctis stood beside him or more accurately was leaning against the wall. The alpha’s eyes looked droopy and his posture was lax. Noctis brought his hand up to his mouth and yawned deeply. The two of them were waiting on Ignis. Who was doing a last minute check through their bags and things to make sure they had everything they needed. Then they would meet up with Gladio and one of the kingsglaive. Prompto wasn’t sure if that’s what they had called the guard. It was one he was familiar with. Ulric or something? It was part of the conditions for their trip. To have a guard accompany them. This person was a beta as well. A few minutes later Ignis was satisfied with his second look over and they made their way to the meeting point.

Prompto found himself in the large garage place that Gladio, Noctis and he had arrived in when he was first brought to this building. The three of them walked over to a black sleek van. It was super shiny and looked like it hadn’t been driven a day since it’s creation. Prompto was a little afraid to touch it let alone get inside it. He didn’t know how fussy his traveling companions were about their cars. Ardyn had a red car with a white strip across it for decoration. The alpha was very particular about his car and Prompto would always be reprimanded if he touched something Ardyn didn’t want him to or if he sat in it wrong or whatever. He shook the thought of Ardyn out of his head. _No. This wasn’t suppose to be about Ardyn._ They were going to see the chocobo’s and he was with people who had treated him like a person instead of…

His train of thought was broken as he saw two figures approach the car. When they came closer he could see Gladio and the Glaive. They each had a small pack on their shoulder and both looked more awake than Noctis could ever achieve at this hour. After everything was put away and organized to Ignis’s satisfaction they all got into the van. It was much bigger than it looked from the outside. It was very roomy and looked so pristine. There were the back seats which Noctis and Prompto took. Two seats in the middle. The glavie took one of them. Gladio sat in the passenger seat and Ignis in the drivers. Once everyone was settled; the car started up and they began their six hour drive to the chocobo post.

For most of the drive it was quiet except for the sound of some kind of Lucian classical music. Gladio read a book. The glaive kept on looking at his phone and typing. Noctis was beside him trying to play that phone game Prompto couldn’t quite get the hang of. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand how to play. His fingers were clumsy and not as fast and graceful as Noctis’s. Every time he tried to watch Noctis play; focusing on the small screen the omega could feel his stomach start to churn. After a while he gave up trying to watch in favor of a calm stomach. When ever he tried to read or do any kind of heavy focusing on anything in a moving car his stomach would always rage with an unsettled queasy feeling. So he looked out the window instead. Watching the world pass by.

Prompto woke up to a light shaking. When he opened his eyes he realized that he had fallen asleep on Noctis at some point in their ride to the chocobo post.

“Hey there sleepy head. We’re here.” He could hear Noctis’s voice just above his head.

He was leaned into Noctis with his head on Noctis’s chest and one arm wrapped around the alpha’s middle. He could feel his face warming up at the realization. While it was one thing to be leaning on Noctis’s shoulder. It was an entirely different thing to be so enveloped by him and without all of the extra emotional baggage that seemed to be stuck to him like glue. With a clearer mind the omega was aware of so much more than he had been before. The blond could feel the rise and fall of the alpha’s chest and the breath that moved his hair ever so slightly. Noctis had his arm around Prompto’s waist warm, steady and supporting. The other was on his shoulder where the alpha had been gently shaking him. _Why was he feeling like this now?_ His stomach flipping with butterflies. He slowly sat up. Unbuckling himself and looking at the open van door. They had finally arrived. He didn’t want to think too hard on what he had felt. It was a good feeling but, it was scary.

“Hey! You two slow-pokes coming or what?” They could hear Gladio say from just outside the van.

“Come on Prom. Ready to see some chocobos?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah.” The omega said with a smile that was beginning to hurt from the way it spread so far.

As it turns out, they didn’t go to see the chocobos right away. The glaive and Gladio brought things into a caravan that was just off to the side of the shops of the ranch. While Ignis was grabbing them all some lunch. Prompto hadn’t realized it but, he was definitely hungry. Noctis had helped him out of the van. Not that he needed the help but, it was appreciated none the less.

Prompto let his eyes wander around. Everywhere the grass was thick and green. There were a few trees that still had some of their leaves. There was a large building with a deck? Attached to it. He inhaled deeply. Smelling the greenery and then a very distinct smell. It wasn’t all together pleasant but, not overwhelmingly gross. It had an animal kind of smell. Perhaps that was the chocobos? Then he heard a sound to his right. It was a sort of high pitched ‘kweh’ sound. He felt a burst of excitement in his chest as his eyes widened. Looking to where he heard the sound the sight of large yellow birds came into view.

There was about six chocobo’s standing in what looked like open pens. His hands were a little shaky and a high pitched squeal came from his lips. Oh he wanted to go over there so bad. He looked at Noctis for permission. Would Noctis let him go to the birds? The alpha had a soft smile on his lips and his eyes were crinkled a little at the corners.

“Can I?” He asked.

“No need to ask me Prom.” Noctis replied.

Prompto nodded. He was still trying to get use to the fact that Noctis was okay with him making his own choices and doing what he wanted. Within reason. He wasn’t with Ardyn. He didn’t need to have every choice or action controlled by the alphas around him. A sudden bout of gratefulness washed over him towards Noctis and the others. As fast as he could walk without running he made his way over to the first chocobo. Slowing his pace as he came close.

He stilled his motion and simply looked upon the bird. Hesitant to come closer than he was. The chocobos were much taller than he thought. Some of them were preening their feathers while others fidgeted. The one in front of him kweh-ed softly as it tilted it’s head to the side. Looking at him with intelligent eyes. He wanted to touch those soft looking feathers that seemed to shine in the sunlight. To see if they really were as soft as they looked. However, his nerves were starting to get the better of him.

Noctis came up beside him. Still seeming content. The alpha placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Prompto looked at Noctis for a moment and then back at the chocobo in front of him.

“It’s okay Prompto. She won’t hurt you.” Noctis encouraged.

He reached his hand out timidly. Deciding to trust in Noctis’s words. He couldn’t quite control the subtle shaking. The large creature kewh-ed again and nudged it’s beak to Prompto’s hand. The omega let out a little squeak at the sudden gesture. Not expecting the bird to have done that. He almost pulled his hand away until the chocobo pushed it’s head further on his hand in a nuzzling motion; until he could feel the beginnings of the feathers on it’s head. They were so soft! It felt different from fur. Lighter and much softer. A tentative smile found it’s way on his lips.

“H-hi there.” He said softly to the bird as he began to pet the side of it’s face.

“See? She just wants some attention.” Noctis spoke.

Prompto – with a new found sort of bravery – took a few steps closer until his head was near the chocobo’s. His hand traveled down the birds face and to her neck. He couldn’t get over how soft she was as he slowly stroked her feathers. He looked over at Noctis with a big grin on his face. He couldn’t help it. He was so happy! Here, at this place with Noctis. Finally getting to see and touch a chocobo for the first time. With an alpha – of whom – he didn’t have to worry about upsetting from any kind of action that wasn’t to their liking.

It was then that Prompto saw someone walking their way. He brought his hand back to his side. His smile slowly fading as he slowly stepped away from the chocobo. The new comer was definitely a beta and he looked like a much older man. With a beard that seemed like it was trimmed back on purpose. He wore a smile that reached his eyes. Even though the man seemed friendly enough Prompto tensed and scooted closer to Noctis’s side and grabbed his hand. He felt Noctis close his fingers around his own.

“Noctis! Long time no see.” The man said as he approached the two of them.

“Oh hey Wiz. How’s life been treating you?” Noctis asked.

Prompto relaxed a bit at Noctis’s lax familiarity with the man. However, he still had his guard up just in case.

“Oh, good. Good.” The man looked at him. Just having noticed Prompto. Who had moved himself a little closer to Noctis. “And who do we have here?” The man held out his hand. With the smile still on his face. “Nice to meet you. The names Wiz. This here is my chocobo post.” The man – Wiz – had said.

So this was the man who owned this place. He hesitated for a moment until he felt Noctis lightly squeeze his hand. Prompto took a hold of the tip of Wiz’s hand. The man gave a few sold shakes and let go.

“I’m Prompto.” He greeted back.

“Well then Prompto, welcome to my ranch.” Wiz said.

“Th-thank you sir.” Prompto replied.

Wiz let out a hardy laugh.

“No need to call me sir. Wiz will do just fine. You boys enjoy yourselves now.” He said and with that he walked away.

Noctis looked at him. He could feel the alpha’s eyes on him. So he looked back at Noctis.

“You did good Prom.” He said.

Prompto’s smile came back full force and he leaned into Noctis at the praise.

“Want to see if lunch is ready?” Noctis asked. At that Prompto felt and heard his stomach rumble. He put his hand – the one not in Noctis’s hand – over his stomach.

“Sure.” He answered.

 

-O-

 

Lunch went by rather fast. Everyone talking about this or that. After lunch everyone went their separate ways. Either getting things ready for their stay or getting out some of the pent up energy from the drive. Noctis was standing near the caravan and had been looking around at the things that had changed since he had last visited. There hadn’t been much but, a few new signs here or there and some new equipment.

The alpha looked over at Prompto who was currently sitting in one of the plastic chairs surrounding a round plastic table. The omega had his sketch book out and was concentrated on the image he was drawing. A smile was on the omegas lips and he looked so happy. The blonds scent said as much as well. The smell of Honey and lilac blossoms filled his nose. It was the happiest Noctis had seen Prompto aside from when Noctis had given him the plush chocobo. Coming here was the best thing they could have done.

Noctis found himself just looking at the blond. Wind swept blond hair that seemed almost golden with platinum blond highlights sprinkled about. Catching in the sun just right. Noctis vaguely thought that if Prompto styled his hair just right with the way it was so uneven; it would resemble a chocobo. Sort of. The omega’s skin had a bit more color than when he had first found him in that ally way. No longer looking an unhealthy pasty white. His freckles stood out on his face. Like a map of constellations. Blue eyes that held specks of violet in them that were so concentrated on what he was doing. Noctis’s eyes traveled down to the omega’s lips where his teeth were caught on his lower lip.

The alpha had the sudden urge to wrap the blond in his arms. To put his lips on those soft pink ones that looked so….

 _Whoa, hold on a minute._ What was he just thinking? He hadn’t thought of any one like that before. Just what kind of affect was Prompto having on him? He shifted his focus elsewhere. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Where did those thoughts come from? He chanced a look back at Prompto who sat blissfully unaware of Noctis’s conundrum. What was Prompto to him? How did he feel about the omega before him?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a friendly slap to his back. He turned to face Gladio who had a shit eating grin on his face. The older alpha leaned to Noctis’s ear.

“Enjoying the view?” The amusement in his voice was clear.

Noctis batted him away with his hand. Not amused in the slighted. He could feel his face heating up even more. Almost completely sure that he was blushing.

“Get out of my space.” Noctis said as he began to walk towards the caravan.

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. It was a joke.” Gladio spoke.

At that moment Noctis turned to Gladio ready to retort but, then he saw Prompto look up from his drawing. The omega looking at the two alphas. The happy aura that had been surrounding the omega was slowly diminishing. Replaced by confusion and concern. Gladio also seemed to notice this.

“Noctis?” Prompto questioned.

Noctis forced himself to calm down and walked over to Prompto. He didn’t want to ruin the day with stupid stuff.

“Everything's okay Prom.” Noctis responded.

“O-okay.” Prompto said as he looked from Noctis to Gladio and them back to Noctis. The omega’s face looked a mixture of confused and worried.

“Sorry guys. Uh, I’m just ganna... Go see what Ignis is up to.” Gladio said awkwardly.

Noctis looked back at Prompto who seemed like he was finding it difficult to assess the situation. What could he do to distract Prompto from what just happened? Then it hit him. He smiled. Knowing exactly where to bring Prompto. It was only around two in the afternoon. So the building that held the nests for the baby chocobos would still be open to the public. Although Noctis was pretty sure that Wiz would let him in there regardless of the time of day. Although, Noctis didn’t like abusing his status like that.

“Hey Prom. Come with me. I have something I want to show you.” Noctis said.

“Uh, sure.” Prompto said. With worry giving way to curiosity.

Prompto stood and then followed behind him as they made their way to the choco-chicks.

“Where are we going Noct?” Prompto asked.

“You’ll see.” was Noctis’s reply.

The two of them entered the building to see a ton of chicks about with a few mother chocobos who were tending to some of the young. There were many nests and the smell of chocobo was pungent. Noctis hung back as he watched Prompto walk up to some of the chicks.

“Oh. Eem. Gee. Noct.” Prompto crouched down in front of the first chick. “They're babies!” Prompto exclaimed.

Any piece of hesitance, any amount of fear or worry had completely left the blond. Prompto was smiling so wide Noctis could just see dimples appearing. The omega’s eyes were alight with excitement and wonder. For once Noctis felt as though the omega had let his guard down completely. Prompto was practically vibrating from the intense emotions he was displaying. Noctis had never seen Prompto like this. It made his stomach flip with something he couldn’t quite name.

Prompto sat down and reached to pet one of the little ones. The one that came up to him was a white chocobo chick with green feathers at the tip of it’s tail and at the top of the crest on it’s head. The baby came right up to Prompto and sat it’s self next to the omega. Prompto began petting it. After a minute a few more baby chocobo’s made their way over to Prompto and began crowding him with nuzzles and playful little pushes of their beaks and for the first time Noctis heard Prompto laugh.

Oh, what a sound that was. Like rain after a long drought. That beautiful sound spilled from Prompto’s lips. Noctis found himself contemplating if his father would let him buy a pet baby chocobo. Just so he could see Prompto like this again. So he could hear the sound of the omegas laughter. Not that his father would and not that it was a good idea. Realistically Noctis knew it wasn’t possible.

“Noct!” Prompto said.

Noctis looked down at the blond who was patting the ground next to him in a silent gesture. Asking if the alpha would join him. Noctis nodded and sat next to Prompto.

“Their so beautiful Noctis.” Prompto spoke.

“Yeah.” Noctis replied.

Some of the chicks found their way over to Noctis and were also demanding his attention. He ran his fingers through the fluffy feathers that were much more softer than the older chocobo’s. He looked over at Prompto who currently had a fluffy black chocobo chick in his lap. Prompto leaned over the baby and nuzzled into the fluffy feathers cooing softly. A maternal sort of scent wafted from the blond in spades as the omega lavished attention on the chocobo in his lap. Prompto then looked up at him. The look in Prompto’s eyes made him shiver a little. There was so much affection and appreciation in them. No one had ever looked at him quite like that before.

The smile had not left the omega’s lips. Cheeks flushed with excitement and his scent radiated so many positive emotions. Those blue-violet eyes were glassy and Noctis could see the beginnings of gathered water in them.

“Thank you Noct.” A tear made it’s way down Prompto’s cheek. “Thank you for everything.” Prompto’s breath hitched. Although, the smile on the omega’s face didn’t leave it became much softer than before.

Noctis knew Prompto was talking about more than just the trip to the chocobo post. His own breath hitched. He could feel his own eyes water at that. There was no way any alpha in their right mind would be unaffected by that. He brought a hand up to Prompto’s face and wiped the tear away. Putting his hand back on Prompto’s cheek. The omega leaned into his hand and closed his eyes.

“Your welcome. I’m j-just glad to see you happy.” Noctis replied.

Prompto opened his eyes and looked at Noctis for a moment. The omega then scooted closer to Noctis and leaned against him. Letting out a sigh. Noctis wrapped his arm around Prompto and pulled him a little closer. The omega letting him. The two of them sat there watching the chocobo chicks play and every now and then petting the ones who came to them seeking attention. For once everything seemed peaceful. For once Noctis could feel complete contentment coming from the omega and he knew he wanted Prompto to feel that emotion as much as he could. Prompto deserved that and so much more.

 

-O-

 

Gladio watched the two younger ones walk towards the building that housed the majority of the baby chocobos. _Yeah, that was a good idea on Noct’s part._ He saw the glaive who had come with them follow the two. Not too closely though. Just far enough not to be a bother but, close enough to effectively guard them if the need arose. Niyx Ulric was the name of the Kingslgaive member. He was a good man and a good solider. Who was a refugee from Galahd. One of the countries Niflehiem had over taken with their need for power.

He walked over to where Ignis was. The beta was busy writing something down in that black book of his.

“Iggy I think I put my foot in my mouth.” He said feeling bad for the scene he had caused.

He was just trying to have a bit of fun.

“And exactly which foot did you put in your mouth?” Ignis asked. Having not looked up from his book.

“The one where I annoyed Noct and got Prompto a little freaked out.” He sighed.

“How ever did you manage that?” Ignis asked.

“I was just teasing Noct and he went on the defensive. I wasn’t expecting that. Usually he just has a jab back at me.” Gladio replied. The alpha took a seat next to where Ignis was standing. “The kid was just watching Prompto with this look and his face was turning pink. So I teased him about it.” Gladio continued.

He heard Ignis sigh. The beta put his book away and sat in one of the other chairs next to Gladio.

“I do believe those two have become closer than we first thought.” Ignis replied. Not offering up any more information.

Gladio sighed and rubbed his hands down his face. If Ignis was insinuating what he thought the beta was insinuating then they were about to have a whole new set of problems ahead. However, he wasn’t going to ponder that for much longer. They were here for a vacation of sorts. So why not enjoy it while it lasts. Not that his first choice was the Chocobo Post but hey, at least there was a ton of things he could add to his wilderness training information.

“At least the two of them are enjoying themselves. I do not believe I have ever seen either of them quite so happy before. If I have seen Noct like this then it was a while ago.” Ignis continued.

“Yeah, I guess your right.” Gladio said.

The rest of the afternoon was a lazy one for all parties involved. It was a sort of peacefulness that they all wished would stay. If in fact, Ignis was right about Noctis and Prompto then there was bound to be a tough road ahead and Gladio wanted to be supportive but, it was his main duty as the future kings shield to keep Noctis safe. Even if that meant Noctis wasn’t happy with him short term. He would wait and see how this whole situation played out. If he needed to act. Then he would. If not, then that would be one less thing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually really looking forward to writing this chapter. :)   
> I hope you all liked it.


	14. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! :)

Prompto stepped out of the caravan. Still standing on the metal step with the door open. The morning sun was bright and it warmed his skin. There was a gentle breeze blowing. The air smelt clean and fresh. With dew covering the grass and plants that were spread around the area. The smell of the ground just after a light shower. It reminded him of Noctis. Speaking of said alpha. He was still sound asleep. He could hear Ignis’s exasperated sigh. Knowing that the beta was trying to wake Noctis up. Prompto set his feet on the soft earth and breathed the fresh air in deeply.

He looked over to see the glaive leaning against the caravan. Gladio was sitting in one of the plastic chairs around one of the many tables clustered within the Chocobo Post. The alpha had his feet up on the table and a book in his hand. There weren’t many people out except for a few workers. Who were all betas. Including Wiz. Who was currently talking with one of the shop employee's.

After a few minutes Noctis came out of the caravan with Ignis just behind him. Looking like he could use another ten hours of sleep. Noctis yawned and then stretched his arms above his head.

“Morning Prom.” he said.

“Morning.” Prompto reciprocated.

“So what do we want to do today?” Noctis asked. Seemingly to no one in particular.

“I thought Prompto might like to see the chocobo racing course. It is after all, one of the things that marks this place on the map.” Ignis said.

“Sure. Why not.” Noctis replied.

So after breakfast the five of them made their way to the race track. There was a small building that had an employee waiting for the first customers of the day. When they walked up to the counter the man greeted them.

“Welcome. Would ya’ll like to try your hand at racing?” The man asked.

“Yeah, two tickets please.” Gladio said. He looked back at Noctis. “What do say princess, Wanna race?” Gladio asked Noctis.

“Haven’t done _this_ in a while.” Noctis said with a smirk.

Gladio turned back around and grabbed what the man had given him. Prompto looked at Noctis.

“You’re going to race? You can do that?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, when the official races aren't going on; anyone is allowed to take a bird on the track.” Noctis said. The alpha seemed to get lost in thought for a moment. “Did you want to race?” He asked.

Prompto thought about it. No. No he did not want to race. He really liked the birds but, they were big and had a mind of their own. The omega wasn’t so sure he’d feel comfortable racing with one of them. Besides the fact that he had never ridden on one before.

“I would rather think that Prompto would feel more comfortable learning how to sit on one of the chocobo’s and learn how to walk with it first.” Ignis said.

The beta turned to him.

“Or am I incorrect in assuming that you have never ridden on one? This is your first time seeing them right?” Ignis asked.

“Yes. It is.” The omega replied.

“Maybe after, we could get you a beginner’s lesson or something?” Noctis offered.

“If that’s okay. I-I’d like that.” Prompto responded.

“Hey Princess, you coming or what?” Gladio spoke from a little ways away.

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Noctis said as he began to walk towards the track.

Ignis brought him and the glaive to the sidelines to watch what they could of the race. He looked over at Ignis who looked impassive and the glaive that looked moderately interested.

“They don’t make the chocobos race if they don’t want. Right?” Prompto asked.

“No, usually if a bird doesn’t want to race then they don’t use it. Wiz is known for his excellent care of his animals.” Ignis responded.

“Good. Being forced to do something that you don’t want to is...” Prompto didn’t finish his sentence.

He saw Ignis looked at him from his peripheral and then look back at the starting line where Gladio and Noctis had just mounted their birds. The race lasted for a little while and then he saw Noctis just pass Gladio and cross over the line on the ground first. Then he heard a big whooping “Yes!” come from Noctis. With his arms in the air. They spent about another two hours there as Gladio and Noctis raced. Ignis and the glaive had also taken a turn or two themselves.

In the afternoon Prompto got onto his first chocobo. It was quite the experience. He was excited but, at the same time he was a bit nervous. Not anxious though. There was a difference between the two feelings. He was high off the ground on a living creature. He leaned close to the birds neck with hands holding onto some of it’s feathers but, not tightly.

“Relax Prom. Wiz’s chocobo’s are very docile.” Noctis said.

He only nodded. One of the employee’s took the reigns and began walking the chocobo around the smaller of one of the tracks over by the racing area. After a little while Prompto started to feel more relaxed. Sitting up a little higher on the chocobo. The bird ‘kweh-ed’ softly. He could see Ignis and Noctis watching from the sidelines. The other two must have gone somewhere else. That was fine though. He felt a bit better with just the two of them.

When he was done the employee helped him off of the chocobo. He turned around and petted the bird on the side of it’s neck.

“Thank you.” He said to the bird.

The chocobo nuzzled it’s beak to his face gently.

The rest of the day went by fast. Almost too fast in Prompto’s opinion. After everyone had eaten their dinner it was time to chill and start getting ready for bed. They had one more day left before they had to go back and Prompto hoped that it would be just as good as the past two days had been. The omega grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

 

 

Prompto got out of the shower. Making sure to thoroughly dry off and put on the set of night clothes Noctis had provided for him. They were still the alpha’s so it was a loose fit. Although, that only made it more comfortable. It was the same pair that he had wore on his first night with Noctis. He walked to the bathroom door. His hand reaching for the knob when he halted in his actions. A kind of deja vu washed over him. Remembering that first night.

It had only been two weeks ago but, it felt more like a life time ago. He had been so scared. Not knowing what to expect. He had never really been around any Lucians in his life so he wasn’t sure how they would treat a Niff outsider. Especially from all the stories he had heard growing up. He didn’t know if he would be treated in the same manor that the alphas of his home country treated him. However, Noctis and the others had proved him wrong every time.

Then they bring him here. Where it felt more like a dream than reality. Not only were the chocobo’s amazing but, the air was different here. There was a kind of peace Prompto had never known. If it was a dream then he never wanted to wake from it. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with Noctis and the others. They had been the best thing that had happened to him. This had been the happiest he had felt in a very long time.

Prompto opened the door and walked into the larger part of the caravan. It was a nice little space. With a small kitchen and a few beds with a larger queen sized one in the back. That could be separated by a sliding door. As well as the small bathroom he had just came out of. Looking over at one of the said beds he could see Noctis sleeping on one of them. Still in his day clothes and over the covers. His phone in one hand.

The alpha must have fallen asleep playing that game of his. Kings knight? That was what it had been called right? It was something Noctis was very passionate about. Even though the omega performed poorly on the game Noctis was never upset. The alpha always seemed happy when they played together. It was something that also made him happy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of voices. They were coming from outside. He walked over to the door to the outside and pressed his ear to it. The muffled voices belonged to none other than Gladio and Ignis. The two of them seemed to be in some sort of discussion. Even though the voices were muffled he could still make out what they were saying.

“I don’t know Iggy. They seem like their getting a little too close to each other. Do you think...?” Gladio said.

“Yes, it does seem that way doesn’t it. I am afraid for them both if this is indeed the case.” Ignis replied.

“So what are we going to do about it?” Gladio asked.

Ignis sighed deeply.

“I do not know Gladio. However, something needs to be done before this gets too out of hand.” Ignis spoke.

There was a pause.

“While I do not wish for any more grievances on Prompto’s part. We may have to separate the two of them if the king is not pleased with them being so close. Noctis is a prince after all and there is the future of the kingdom to think about. If those two become any closer than what they are now; if they end up falling -” Ignis was cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Gladio spoke.

“I would rather Noctis not be hurt in all of this. I fear we may have let them cross some lines that should not have been crossed.” Ignis continued.

Ignis sighed again.

“It’s just; you know how Noctis is and then to put this kind of strain on an omega like Prompto-” Ignis’s muffled voice stopped the moment Prompto opened the caravan door and stepped out.

Prompto didn’t know why he stepped out. His face felt warm. His hands were clenched at his sides. Water had welled up in his eyes. He knew this was a conversation he wasn’t meant to hear but, he did. He liked Ignis. He was learning to like Gladio but, this. This he couldn’t understand. With the exception of Noctis everyone had been giving him mixed signals. If they didn’t want him. Then why keep him? He wasn’t stupid. Maybe he needed to clear things up with them.

“I do not understand. If you do not wish for Noctis and I to form a relationship then why let us be together the way you have. Why do you not send me back?” Prompto spoke. Reverting to a speech pattern he had not used in years.

This was too much. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“I- I know Ardyn has not asked for me back but, like I told Noctis you should just send me back. If I am too much of a problem. Then why keep me around?” The omega asked.

“Prompto...” Ignis started.

The two men before Prompto looked almost stunned. Prompto decided to press on.

“I have experienced much here in Lucis. All of you have given me more than I could ever ask for.” Prompto took a deep breath. “It will be hard to adjust back into the role Ardyn has set for me but, if it keeps all of you safe. If it eliminates the trouble then it will be worth it.” He looked away his eyes finding the ground. “I’m not even suppose to be ali-” he stopped short. Realizing what he was about say.

Before either Glado or Ignis could respond Prompto added - “It’s okay you know. To send me back. If it must be done then there is no changing that. Please know that what ever decision is made I will go along with it without complaint. All of you have done more than I could ever repay in kindness.” With that Prompto went back in to the caravan. Not giving them a chance to respond.

Prompto walked back into the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it. Putting his hand over his mouth. _Had he just said all of that? Had he just interrupted his betters and said all of that?_ Backing into the wall he slide down. Bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in his arms. He could no longer hold back the tears. Trying his best to muffle any noise he made.

He didn’t think he could go back. After the two weeks spent with Noctis; he didn’t know if he could deal with Ardyn’s conditioning again. He had been with the Chancellor for five years. After the first two it was easier to numb it all out. He had tried so hard to forget what life was like before Ardyn became his whole world. Before he became Ardyn’s doll; his perfect little play thing.

Bitterness and loathing were just a few things he felt towards that alpha. That man had taken everything he was and destroyed it. No, it wasn’t just him. If his father hadn’t thrown him away. Discarded and disowned him – just because he had presented as an omega – then he would never have been brought under Ardyn’s care. If it wasn’t for Ardyn he would be dead right now. That was the other side of this coin. Ardyn had – once upon a time – been his savior.

 

-O-

 

It was quiet after Prompto left. The only sound was the rustling of the trees and an occasional ‘kweh’ from the chocobos. Ignis felt competently stunned. Left speechless in a way that he rarely was. He heard Gladio sigh next to him.

“Noctis is going to be pissed.” Gladio spoke.

“I did not realize Prompto was still up.” Ignis finally said.

What had they done? It wasn’t that they wanted to get rid of Prompto. It wasn’t that they didn’t want the two of them to be happy. If Noctis wasn’t a prince and Prompto didn’t have the Chancellor hanging over his head then this would have been so much simpler. It had been sorely miscalculated on his and the others part to assume or think that within the span of two weeks that Noctis and Prompto wouldn’t fall in love. Ignis had suspected. Perhaps an attachment but, not to the level Noctis and Prompto seemed to be. Of course, everything hinged on Noctis’s father and the Chancellor. Ignis knew that he would have to bring this to His Majesty’s attention. He sighed heavily. _Why must things be so complicated?_

“Hey, did you hear the way he spoke?” Glado asked.

“I did.” Ignis replied.

“It sounded very...” Gladio trailed off.

“Educated.” Ignis finished Gladio’s sentence. “To be honest I am rather surprised at is actions.” Ignis continued. It was something Ignis had not seen from the blond.

Ignis took off his glasses and began to clean them.

“Gladio. There was a sentence he failed to finish.” Ignis paused and then continued. “He said that he wasn’t even suppose to be… it sounded like he was going to say alive. What do you suppose...” Igins trailed off.

He slipped his glasses back on. Was Prompto really going to say that he wasn’t suppose to be alive? Did that mean someone had wanted him dead or perhaps still does? Now more than ever Ignis wanted to know about the blonds past. He had been curious to begin with, Naturally. However, he now felt it was more a need to know. Just as the king and Gladio’s father wanted them to find out.

Noctis had not asked Prompto any of the questions from the list the king had given him. The beta had looked over the list and was trying to find the best time to ask some of them. Now he had some questions to add to that list. The real question was; would Noctis and he be able to sit Prompto down and ask these very personal questions? Would Prompto give them any answers? He hoped that he had not just messed up his chance to ask anything.

 

-O-

 

Noctis woke to the caravan door closing harshly. Startled he sat up. Just in time to see Prompto walk into the bathroom and shut the door. The scent that came his way from the blond was sour. The facial expression on the omega was definitely upset. _What happened?_ He wiped the sleep from his eye and stood up. He had to find out what happened. The day had gone so well. Prompto had seemed so happy since they had come to the Chocobo Post. This was sudden and competently unexpected. He walked over to the bathroom door and lightly knocked.

“Prompto?” Noctis asked.

He waited a few minutes. When Noctis got no reply he lightly knocked again.

“Prom… what happened? Can you let me in?” Noctis asked. Now more concerned than he initially was.

After about two more minutes he heard movement and the sound of the door unlocking. Then the door opened just a little. Wide enough for part of Prompto’s face to be visible but, nothing more. From what he could see the omega had been crying. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy. Now he _really_ wanted to know what had happened.

“Noctis...” Prompto whispered softly. The omegas voice rough from crying. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Prompto continued.

“No. Uh, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?” Noctis spoke.

Prompto didn’t answer. Instead pulling his bottom lip under his teeth. Eyes looking away from Noctis. _That would be a no, then_. This wasn’t right. Prompto should be happy. He had been. What had changed?

“Prompto what happened?” He asked.

“I… It’s nothing.” Prompto replied.

“It’s _not_ nothing.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked to his side.

“Can I… Come in?” Noctis asked.

He knew omegas preferred smaller spaces to hide away in when they were upset or scared. Prompto didn’t answer but, he moved away from the door. Noctis took that as an okay. He slowly opened the door, walked in and then slowly shut it. He didn’t want to make any fast movements and startle Prompto. The alpha looked over at the blond. He wasn’t quite sure what emotion he wanted to feel. There was worry and concern. As well as confusion. He felt a bit angry at who ever or what ever had put the omega in this state.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Prompto only shook his head no. choosing instead to sit on the floor with his back to the wall. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Seeming to stare off into nothing as his eyes focused on the ground.

“Noctis… is it okay for me to be here?” He asked.

Noctis sat beside Prompto.

“What brought that up all of a sudden? Of course it’s okay for you to be here.” He said. Wanting to reassure the omega.

“It’s just… I…” Prompto trailed off.

Noctis scooted a bit closer to Prompto. Hoping it was an okay Acton. Prompto didn’t react. So it must have been alright.

“I shouldn’t be here.” Tears welled up in Prompto’s eyes. Making them glassy. “I should never have run away.” The omega’s voice was riddled with pain and sadness.

A tear fell down his cheek and then another on the other side. Prompto buried his face into his arms and began to cry. His shoulders shook and it sounded as though he were trying to hold back sobs.

“I just… I just didn’t want to hurt anymore.” Prompto said. Although, his voice was muffled Noctis still heard him.  
Noctis didn’t know what to do. Deep sadness was rolling off of the omega in waves and the air felt heavy. Not knowing what to say in that moment he wrapped his arms around the blond and laid his head onto Prompto’s. They stayed like that for a while. Until Prompto had cried himself out. This was the first time Noctis had seen the omega break down like that. It was unsettling. Prompto had slumped over onto Noctis. His head resting on the alpha’s shoulder. Noctis took his hand and moved some of the blond bangs out of Prompto’s face.

“Do you remember when I told you that we’d figure this out together?” Noctis spoke.

Prompto made a humming noise.

“I meant that. You won’t be alone in this. I’m glad you ran away. I’m glad I got to meet you.” Noctis paused. Wanting to say this right.

“M-me t-too. I’m glad I got to meet you too.” Prompto pipped up.

A small smile made it’s way on Noctis’s face. Although, the heaviness around them had not lessened.

“Prompto. You have every right to be where you are at this moment. Here with us. I want you here. You have become someone important to me and I will not abandon you.” Noctis said.

Prompto let out a small whimper.

“B-but everyone says so many confusing things. I.. don’t understand. How could I stay when I cause nothing but, trouble. Be- besides A-ardyn…” Prompto’s voice seemed to fade on that horrible alpha’s name.

Noctis tightened his hold on Prompto but, not by much. He didn’t want to hurt Prompto.

“Prompto, I will do everything I can to help you. You are not trouble. You don’t bother or inconvenience me in any way. Please, don’t speak about yourself like that.” Noctis said.

Noctis then remembered that he had brought Prompto’s chocobo plushie with him. Just in case Prompto wanted it. As silly as it was if it made the omega happy then that was all that mattered.

“Hey, I brought something with me.” Noctis said as he let go of Prompto. Using the power of the crystal he brought out the chocobo plush with a flash of light. He heard Prompto gasp. It was then that he realized; he had never used his powers in front of Prompto before. He had never even told Prompto about his ability. As the prince of a long line of magic users he had the ability to call upon the power of a crystal that had been given to his line by the gods.

“I’ve heard of the Lucis magic but, I’ve never seen it before.” Prompto said. There was a kind of amazement in his voice.

“Here.” Noctis said as he gave Prompto the plush toy. The blond accepted it and hugged it.

“Hey, lets get you somewhere more comfy. Is that okay?” Noctis asked.

Prompto seemed to hesitate but, then nodded. Noctis helped him up and brought him to the back of the caravan where the queen sized bed was. Noctis watched as Prompto rearranged the bed to his liking. Fluffing up the pillows and moving the blankets around. He stopped suddenly.

“Are you sure? This is where you were sleeping last night.” Prompto spoke.

“Yeah.” Noctis said.

“Noct? Can you.. can you stay with me tonight?” Prompto asked.

There was a kind of venerability in the way the omega had asked that. Noctis was not going to say no. He wanted to see Prompto smile again. He wished that everything wasn’t so complicated. He didn’t know what to do. This whole thing was a mess. More than anything he wanted to tear the Chancellor apart for what he had done to Prompto. Noctis also wanted to know what had caused this bout of sadness in the omega. Tomorrow he would ask Ignis and Gladio. Maybe they knew?

“I’ll stay. Just let me get ready and I’ll be right back.” Noctis answered.

After Noctis had finished his nighttime routine he came back over to the bed. Prompto was already laying down with one of the blankets over him. The omega was holding the chocobo plush and staring off into space. Prompto looked up at him when he came over. After Noctis had shut the sliding door – to give them more privacy – he climbed into the mini nest Prompto had made and laid down. Making sure to leave a noticeable space between them. He didn’t want to be rude.

He didn’t bother to tell Ignis and Gladio that Prompto and he were calling it a night. When they came in the caravan to see the door closed they’d know. Besides he knew that the two of them wouldn’t be to happy with Noctis sharing a bed with Prompto. So if they had already gone to bed then Gladio and Ignis couldn’t say anything.

“Good night Prom.” He said.

“Good night Noct.” Prompto reciprocated.

Noctis would make sure that the rest of their stay at the Chocobo Post would be much happier. He was going to make sure that Prompto wouldn’t have to feel the way he had. This was suppose to be a fun and happy trip. He was definitely going see if he could find out what had happened. For now, he could feel sleep closing in on him. So he closed his eyes and did his best to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day and one he would try to make the most of. He wanted Prompto to be happy and he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title of this chapter totally applies to how I felt after writing this. I was going to put more fluff but, then the rest of the chapter happened. Hopefully my brain will produce more fluff for the next chapter. >_<
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. :D


	15. Do I belong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone wanted some more fluff. I hope I delivered. ^_^

Noctis woke up. Opening his eyes slowly. It was still dark out. The only light came from the lamps that lit the Post at night. Coming through the thin curtain with a light glow. The alpha didn’t even need to look at the clock to know that it was too early to get up. Even for Ignis. Who was always up at an ungodly hour. He felt warm. Warmer than what he normally did. He looked down to see a head of blond hair. That tickled his nose when he moved. It took a few seconds after that to realize that Prompto was sleeping much closer than he was before.

As Noctis had fallen asleep on his back. The blond had his head laying on Noctis’s chest. With an arm laying across the alpha’s stomach. The omega’s legs were tangled with his and he could feel the rise and fall of Prompto’s chest and stomach as he breathed. It was obvious that Prompto was still fast asleep by the evenness of his breathing. At first Noctis wasn’t sure how he should feel about this. Some odd mixture of embarrassment and happiness had settled over him. His cheeks heating up at the complete realization of how the two of them were sleeping together. He was very aware of every soft and warm part of the omega that was on him.

He shifted a little. Feeling Prompto’s body shift along with his. It made his face heat up even more. Then he felt the omega’s head nuzzling his chest. The arm around his stomach was no longer lax. A small grown came from the blond. Then he felt Prompto tense. The omega’s breath hitched. He was definitely awake now. Prompto began to pull away. Noctis’s free hand – that was next to the blond – wrapped around Prompto and pulled him close.

“Don’t.” Was all he said.

The alpha felt Prompto stop moving and lay his head back on his chest. Prompto seemed to relax in his hold after a moment.

“Noct?” Prompto spoke.

At first Noctis was a bit afraid that he had overstepped a boundary. Was Prompto feeling uncomfortable? Had he made Prompto do something he didn’t want to? It was a very close and intimate way they were at the moment. However, the omega’s scent only seemed content with a hint of sadness. He felt Prompto’s arm tighten around his stomach. That wasn’t quite the reaction he was expecting.

“Yeah?” He urged.

“Is it okay that we’re… like this?” The omega asked.

“Yeah. Definitely. It’s okay.” Noctis replied.

Prompto’s head shifted until the omega was looking up at Noctis as best he could in the position he was in.

“Really?” Prompto sounded hopeful.

“Yup.” Noctis said.

Prompto moved his head back down and breathed in deeply.

“Hey Prom.” Noctis started.

“hmm?”

“Do you want to see the baby chocobo’s again tomorrow?” Noctis asked.

He wanted to see Prompto happy again and he remembered how happy Prompto was when he had gone to the nesting area for the chocobos. The reaction was intimidate.

Prompto’s whole upper body lifted from his laying position. With his hands supporting him. The light coming in from the window glowed over the omega’s body. Giving off an ethereal appearance. The blonds hair was disheveled from sleep. Those violet-blue eyes were lit up and a smile graced those soft looking lips. The night shirt that he wore was dipping to one side. Exposing more of his shoulder that had freckles dotting his milky white skin. Prompto was beautiful.

“Can we?” There was no mistaking the excitement in Prompto’s voice.

“I wouldn’t of offered if we couldn’t.” He said with a half smile on his own face. Still very much aware of how their bottom halves were still tangled together.

After a moment, Prompto’s face fell. His eyes looking away from Noctis.

“Are you sure I’m not just a problem?” Prompto asked.

Noctis sighed. “Back to this again?” The alpha then lifted his hand. Cupping Prompto’s cheek. The omega looked back at him with so much vulnerability it almost took Noctis’s breath away.

Even though he was the prince of a country. He had never had a direct affect on another life as much as he did Prompto’s in this moment.

“No. You are not a problem.” He said.

“It’s just… I feel like I am. Like I’m not suppose to be here.” Prompto let out a self-depreciating laugh. “In reality, I’m really not suppose to be here.” Then a sort of determination filled his eyes. “But, I want to be. I… want to be.” Prompto leaned his head in Noctis’s hand. The one that was still cupping his cheek.

“I think your exactly where you need to be.” Noctis replied.

With that statement Prompto put one of his hands over top of Noctis’s and closed his eyes.

“I wish I had known you for longer than I have. All of you. I haven’t felt this cared about in… a very long time.” Prompto said. Opening his eyes that were now filled with un-shed tears.

“Prompto...” Noctis spoke. He didn’t know what else to say to that admission. He really didn’t.

So instead he moved his hand to the back of Prompto’s neck and gently guided the omega back down. The blond going easily. Until Prompto’s head was back on his chest. He felt an arm wrap around his middle. In turn he wrapped both of his arms around Prompto as best he could. The omega nuzzled his chest. Noctis then moved his hand to the blonds head and began to run his finger’s through the omega’s soft hair. After a few minutes Prompto’s breathing evened out. Signaling that he had fallen asleep. Noctis closed his eyes. Ready to get some more sleep. Before Ignis eventually woke him up.

 

 

Noctis woke up to light peaking through the sides of the shaded window. The sun angled at just the right spot for the light to reach his eyes. He moved his right hand over his eyes. _Way to bright._ As much as he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep; the memory of last night came floating back into his consciousnesses. How was Prompto? It was then that he realized the blond was no longer snuggled up to him. _Snuggled up to him._ That’s right. That happened too. He felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of Prompto’s body so close to his own. Warm and soft.

He took his hand off of his eyes and looked over to the omega’s side of the bed. While Prompto wasn’t sleeping or laying down; he was awake. Sitting at the edge of the bed with the chocobo plush in his lap. One of his arms was wrapped around the plush. While he had a hand petting the back of the plush. Noctis could just see the plush in his lap as the blond had his back to Noctis. So he couldn’t see what kind of facial expression Prompto held. He let out a yawn and stretched. Sitting up and beginning to move the blanket off of himself. Prompto stopped petting the chocobo plush and turned to face the alpha.

“Morning Noct.” The omega said.

“Morning.” He replied and yawned again. “Did you sleep okay?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah and you?”

“Good. I could use a few more hours though.” Noctis responded.

The alpha could hear the sounds of Ignis and Gladio’s voices filtering through the thin door. Although he couldn’t understand what they were saying. Along with the sounds of cooking and coffee brewing. The two of them got up and walked out to the larger part of the caravan. Prompto having walked out first. When the two of them walked out Gladio and Ignis both stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. Their voices going hushed. _What was that about?_ Even Prompto seemed to sort of stop. The alpha still mostly in the door way.

“Good morning you two.” Ignis spoke first.

“Hey.” Gladio followed not too much after Ignis.

Prompto moved into the central part a little more. Just enough for him to slip past and take a seat at the small dinning area.

“Morning Specs, Gladio.” Noctis Greeted.

Prompto didn’t say anything and avoided eye contact with both Gladio and Ignis. Choosing instead to sit as farthest away as he could. Now Noctis could feel that curiosity coming back full force.

After breakfast, Noctis had the glaive that came with them – Nyx Ulric – look after Prompto. While he pulled Gladio and Ignis aside. So he could figure just what exactly it was that he had missed. Prompto seemed okay. So he wasn’t too worried about the omega. He knew Nyx was a decent guy and not as hot tempered as Gladio. He took his two retainers to a more quiet part of the ranch and got comfy on one of the many large boxes that were scattered about.

“So do either of you know what was up with Prompto last night?” Noctis started off.

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up. Crap, he knew that gesture.

“I fear Prompto overheard a conversation Gladio and I were having last night.” Ignis responded.

“Yeah. What kind of conversation?” Noctis prodded.

“We were discussing how certain actions on your and Prompto’s part could negatively affect you both.” Ignis replied.

“Well that sounds like such a great idea. ‘lets have a private conversation where anyone can hear’. What happened?” Noctis asked.

“He came out of the caravan looking upset and then practically blew up at us. Which is something I didn’t think he had in him to be honest.” Gladio spoke.

“What exactly did you say?” Noctis continued his questioning.

Neither Ignis nor Gladio said anything. So then, whatever they said was definitively not meant for either Promto or him to hear.

“All I know is that what ever you said had him very upset. He locked himself in the bathroom and it took a lot of coaxing to get him out. He full on broke down crying.” Noctis huffed. “Next time you guys get the bright idea to talk about someone behind their back; make sure their not in ear shot.” Noctis said.

The alpha didn’t want to hear anymore. It was clear that Ignis and Gladio said some things they shouldn’t have and he could take a guess as to what that was. With Prompto’s narrative last night talking about ‘if it was okay for him to be here’ or ‘I’m nothing but trouble’. He didn’t give them time to respond. He didn’t want to hear it. Just wanting to get back to Prompto as soon as possible. Having a new found goal of getting the blond to realize that he _did_ belong.

 

-O-

 

 

“What’s eaten at you kid?”

Prompto looked over at the glaive who had accompanied them.

“Huh?”

Prompto hadn’t talked with the glaive before. Of course, he remembered him from when the beta had come to get Ignis and that whole thing with Ardyn occurred. He shivered at the memory. The glaive had also been assigned to guard him before as well.

“You look like you could use an ear.” The glaive said.

The man had brown hair that was styled similarly to Gladio’s but, had a braid of hair on one side. He wore the official looking outfit of the military branch he was in. His eyes looked kind and there was no threat to be found. The Glaive sat beside him at the plastic table that was near the caravan.

“The names Nyx by the way.” He said.

“I-I’m Prompto.” the omega replied.

Nyx looked out across the chocobo post. His pose relaxed. Prompto seemed to feel okay around this beta. He was different from Noctis, Ignis and Gladio but, he held the same calm as Ignis. _Maybe it was a beta thing?_ They sat quietly for a few minutes.

“Have you ever felt like you didn’t belong but, you did feel like you belonged?” Prompto shook his head. “Never-mind. That made no sense.” Prompto chastised himself for speaking that aloud.

“It made sense.” Nyx shifted in his chair. “Yeah, I can relate to that to some degree.” Nyx continued.

“You can?” Prompto inquired.

“I wasn’t born in Lucis. I came here after my home country was overtaken and not all Lucians are accepting of people from other countries. Although, I suppose you get people like that from every country but, I don’t think that’s what’s really bugging you. Is it?” Nyx responded.

“It’s just… My whole life, all I ever wanted was to find people who cared. Then I did but, they were... I was separated from them. Then I came here. To Lucis and I found Noct and they guys.” Prompto pulled his legs up to his chest. His small body being able to fit on the plastic chair with ease. “I… I’m scared. Everyone says such contradicting things and I…” Why was he telling this beta these things? “I want to stay but, it’s logically better to send me back.” Prompto continued.

“Sometimes life just doesn’t make sense. As much as we might want it to. Sometimes the people around us do things or say things that just plain don’t make sense. We can stew in all the why’s and what if’s but, trying to figure it all out can drive you crazy. I think it’s best to focus on what you can do to realize your own desires. If you want to stay then do everything you can. Everything in your own power to make that a reality. It’s not an easy road but, I’d say it’s one worth traveling.” Nyx replied.

Prompto looked over at the older beta. Nyx was still looking out over the chocobo post. With a sort of far away look on his face.

“If there’s something you want to do. Then it’s better to do it than to have regrets later.” Nyx continued.

At that moment a strong gust blew. Ruffling their hair and clothes. Kicking up some of the leaves that littered the ground. Nyx looked over at Prompto.

“T-thank you for listening and… for your advice.” Prompto said.

“No problem kid.” Nyx said. The beta looked to his other side at the sound of footsteps approaching. “Looks like someone’s come back.” He continued.

Not too long after he said that Noctis came walking back over to where he and Nyx were sitting. Nyx stood up and walked over to the caravan. Leaning his back on it and crossing his arms. Prompto assumed the beta didn’t want to be too involved. Noctis walked up to him. The alpha seemed slightly agitated but, not to a worrying degree.

“Hey Prom.” The alpha said.

Prompto looked up at him.

“Hi.” He responded.

It seemed that neither of them quite knew what to say. Noctis scratched the back of his head and sighed.

“Do you still want to go see the baby chocobo’s again?” He asked.

Did he? Oh yeah he did! They were so small compared to the older ones and so fluffy. He nodded his head up and down twice in his excitement at the thought of seeing them again. He stood up and followed Noctis back to the same place they had gone yesterday. With Nyx walking not too far behind. He wasn’t bothered by Nyx’s presence. He knew the man was tailing them for their protection.

Even though things weren’t completely well. He was glad that he had gotten to see this place. That Noctis was able to make this happen. Even if he didn’t know if it was okay for him to be here. The omega would make the most of the time given to him by the Astrals. Like Nyx had said. Maybe things didn’t make sense. Trying to figure out people’s thoughts and intentions could be so tiring. The only person he could control was himself. What mattered was taking this opportunity and making the most of what the Astrals had given him. Yeah, he still had Ardyn hanging over his head. Yeah, a lot of things could go wrong. So horribly wrong but, if he didn’t try. If he didn’t try to fight. Then he _would_ regret it.

Now there were people who knew he was alive. People who actually cared about him. Now he felt he had a reason to do exactly what Nyx has suggested. He had a reason to follow his own wishes and desires. Did that make him selfish? Was it okay for him to deny Ardyn? Would he be able to truly break free from that alpha? Prompto didn’t know. Ardyn seemed to have eyes everywhere. The omega knew of at least one person who was some how connected to Ardyn. Drat-o something or other? He couldn’t quite remember the name but, he knew the face. Ardyn would know. Ardyn would know everything and he knew that if Ardyn wanted him back the alpha would have him. It was just the way it was.

There were things that he could not change but…

But if he got the chance he would. Nyx was right. If he did nothing then he would regret it. If he didn’t fight back or try to change his fate then he would regret it. If he tried then maybe he could break free. That is what he wished. More than anything. Was to be free of Ardyn and his cohorts. To be free.

He looked at the back of Noctis as they walked. The alpha had been his rock through all of this. Ever since he had met him in that ally way. Noctis had comforted him. Clothed him. Feed him. Gave him hope and helped him remember that he was still human. Not someone’s pet or thing. Prompto walked a little closer to Noctis and reached out his hand. Grabbing Noctis’s. The alpha looked over at him with a slightly startled look and then smiled. Their hands intertwining. Prompto couldn’t help but, smile. Noctis didn’t reject him.

They spent another good part of the day there. With all of the babies. The time seemed to go by fast. Much faster than Prompto wanted it too. The day turned into night. Prompto and Noctis had made it back to the caravan and were setting up for bed. When Ignis and Gladio walked into the caravan.

“Prompto. Could we have a word?” Ignis asked.

Prompto looked from Ignis and gladio to Noctis. He didn’t want to face them alone. After everything they had said and after everything he had said to them. Noctis grabbed his hand before he could reply.

“What ever you have to say; you can say it here.” Noctis spoke.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Yes. Of course.” The beta sat down.

“We wanted to apologize. It was wrong of us to discuss your fate like that.” Gladio said.

“I am truly sorry Prompto. For having upset you and for discussing something that should not have been discussed.” Ignis said.

“Uh...” Was all that came out of the omega’s mouth.

They were apologizing? To him? He felt Noctis squeeze his hand once.

“You, you don’t have to...” He started.

“But we do. Prompto.” Ignis said.

“Apology... accepted.” Prompto said. Feeling a little confused.

“Now that, _that’s_ settled. Can we go to bed?” Noctis asked.

“Yeah. Go ahead. We all know how cranky you can get with out your beauty sleep Prince Charmless.” Gladio said.

Noctis gave Gladio a sarcastic look and then headed over to the queen sized bed in the back. Prompto followed. Hoping that it was okay for them to sleep together again. Noctis had seemed okay with it and Prompto liked being near Noctis.

The next day they packed up and headed out. Noctis had to be back at school the next day so they had to get an early start. Prompto took one last look at the Chocobo Post before getting into the van. Hoping that he would be able to come back and visit again. Then he got into the Van and sat next to Noctis. Settling in for the long ride back to Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that wraps up their time at the Chocobo Post. I hope everyone enjoyed. I think the plot will be moving more in the coming chapters. Maybe. Don't quote me. I have some things planned and I can't wait to get to them. :)
> 
> annnd... I just had to put Nyx in there. I really liked him as a character and I've been itching to write with him. :D


	16. Lean on Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with chapter sixteen.
> 
> Edit: TRIGGER WARNING! I totally didn't think about putting the warning there until I did for chapter 17. So yeah.

Promtpo looked out the window. Watching the world pass by. It had been a few hours since they had began their ride back to Insomnia. They had arrived in a region known as Leide. Where the rolling hills, wet-lands and tree’s of Duscae changed into hot desert-like flat-lands. Where there was little shade. They had passed by a few small out posts and a lot of desert. He could feel the sun beating down on him through the glass of the window. Making his skin warm and sort of prickly. It was such a different feeling from Niflheim. Where it was always cold and cloudy. Well, it wasn’t always cloudy. It just felt as though it were. It was definitely always cold though.

In the distance the omega could see what looked like a strong breeze of something coming towards them. As it got closer he realized that it was sand that had kicked up into the air. He pressed his hands and face to the glass and watched as it came closer. Enveloping their car and making it hard to see anything. The van slowed down to a crawl.

“I think it best if we stop somewhere until this storm lets up.” Ignis said from the front.

Prompto heard mummers of agreement from Nyx and Gladio.

So Ignis ended up stopping at a place called Hammerhead. It seemed like a sort of rest stop with a car repair place. They stayed in the van until the sand storm had died down.

“I suppose we could stretch our legs for a moment.” Ignis said as he opened the drivers side door.

“Sounds good.” Gladio said.

Nyx didn’t say anything but, he did start getting out of the van. Prompto looked over at Noctis who had fallen asleep at some point. The alpha had his head lulled to the side and his hands still held his phone. Which still had the music of the game he had been playing drifting through the silence in the van. It looked uncomfortable. The alpha’s neck would surly be sore for a while. Prompto reached over and lightly shook Noctis. Hoping that he would wake easily. Noctis groaned and his face scrunched up. It was kind of cute. Prompto let out a small laugh and continued to lightly shake Noctis. Until the alpha opened his eyes and looked over at the omega.

“Are we back?” Noctis asked sleepily.

“Nope. Someplace called Hammerhead.” Prompto replied.

Noctis groaned again.

“Is something wrong?” Prompto asked. Tilting his head to the side.

“No. It’s just hot here.” Noctis answered.

The alpha took a moment to wake up and turn off the game app on his phone. Then they exited the van.

It _was_ hot. A kind of heat that Prompto definitely wasn’t use to. The air was thick with humidity that made his clothes stick to his body after a while. There was a breeze every so often but, it wasn’t refreshing in the slightest. It felt as though someone was blowing hot air at him. When he walked from under the overhang where the van was parked; the sun beat down on him. Making his skin prickle. Small beads of sweat were already gathering behind his neck and on his forehead. He looked over at the others who didn’t seem so affected. Talking and walking as if the sun and heat weren’t trying to actively melt them into the ground.

He looked over at Noctis who was right beside him. Of whom, was looking almost as overwhelmed by the heat. _Almost_. Noctis looked at him with a half smile on his lips.

“Well, if it ain’t Prince Noctis.” A grainy older man’s voice said.

Prompto looked over at where the voice had come from to see an old man with a thick mustache and beard. He wore a cap with a t-shirt under a jacket. _wasn’t he hot in that?_ Was his first thought and then he realized that this man was an alpha. His first instinct was to hide but, should he? The omega looked over at Noctis. Who was also looking at the new person.

“Hey. It’s been a while. hasn’t it?” Noctis greeted.

Okay. So they knew each other. _Still_. The omega scooted closer to Noctis. _Just in case._

“You bet it has. How’s yer old man do’in?” The man asked.

“Good.” Noctis replied.

The man walked closer to them and put a hand on his hip. The older alpha’s gaze fell to him. It was a bit unnerving.

“And who’s this?” The man inquired.

“Oh. Uh, this is Prompto.” Noctis looked at Prompto and then pointed at the man. “Prompto this is Cid. he’s… a friend of my dad.” Noctis continued.

The older alpha – Cid – walked right up to him and offered his hand out.

“Cid Sophiar. Nice to meet ya.” The man said.

Cid was very up front in a blunt sort of way. His presence demanded attention and respect. It was a little overwhelming. Prompto looked at the outstretched hand and then back up at the older alpha. Only to quickly look away. His heart rate increasing. He grabbed a hold of Noctis’s hand in a tight grip. Shifting so he was closer to Noctis. He could feel his face becoming warm and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to take the older alpha’s hand but, what would happen if he didn’t? He could feel Noctis look at him.

“It’s okay Prom.” Noctis said. Giving his hand a squeeze. Then he felt Noctis’s gaze leave him. “Sorry Cid. Prom’s a little shy.” Noctis continued.

“No worries. Now why don’t you get yer-selves inside. It looks like your companion could use a break from this heat.” Cid said.

“Yeah, okay. See you later.” Noctis said and then – “Come on Prom.”

Noctis pulled him along by his hand. Entering what looked like a small restaurant. It had an open feel to it with a round elongated table across from the door. A bold man stood just behind it. Wiping the surface with a damp looking cloth. There was a wide space filled with small, tall round tables and no chairs. On the right side against the wall was another long table with chairs and on the left there were white booth’s. Ignis and Gladio were standing at one of the small tables in the middle of the large room. Nyx was not to far away. Looking out the window.

Ignis and Gladio looked over at them as they approached.

“Ah, why don’t we have a seat. I think we all could use a cool drink.” Ignis said.

He was grateful. It wasn’t until Ignis had said something that he realized how dry his throat was.

“I’ll come with you Specs.” Noctis said as he let go of the omega’s hand. Then Noctis looked at him. “You okay to go with Gladio and Nyx to sit. Iggy and I won’t be gone long.”

“I’ll be fine.” he replied.

He would be. Nyx was nice… so far and Gladio; Gladio was still intimidating. However, the older alpha was also much kinder than he had first appeared. Yes. He would be fine. Right? So he followed Nyx and Gladio to one of the many booths. Nyx and Gladio slide in on one side. The two of them taking up the seat entirely. Prompto sat on the other side.

 

-O-

 

Noctis knew that Prompto would feel some form of uncomfortable with the small separation but, he didn’t want Prompto to become too dependent on him. They were trying to help Prompto recover and the omega was only ever going to do that by slowly being integrated back into society. Noctis wanted Prompto to have the ability to feel safe and confident with and around others. Being around Glaive Ulric and Gladio was as good a start as any. Baby steps.

Ignis ordered five waters and the two of them headed over to where the other three were. Prompto stood as they came closer. Sort of fidgeting. Ignis nodded at Prompto and slid in. all the way to the window. _Oh_. He understood now. The omega didn’t want to feel trapped. He could understand that. So he slid in next to Ignis. There was just enough room for Prompto to sit beside him. Ignis passed the drinks around and everyone settled into a calm conversation.

After a while It was only Gladio and Nyx who were talking. Ignis was looking over his map and Prompto… Prompto seemed to be staring off into space. At least that’s what he had thought at first until he heard the radio. It had been background noise but, Prompto staring in it’s direction had called his attention to it. There seemed to be some kind of news broadcast playing.

 

_~ …The Chancellor of Niflheim had this to say: “I am pleased to say that the peace talks have gone exceptionally well. Lucis has been more than hospitable. It is regretful that we had to cut our visit short. However, in the coming days the Emperor and the citizens of Niflehiem will be preparing for The Day of Mourning. I do hope that Lucis can understand. The loss of Prince Ledolas Aldercapt The Second has been such a weight on His Eminence.” It is unclear when the next visit will take place but...~_

 

 _Oh shit_. Prompto’s hands were lightly shaking and his scent seemed off.

“Prompto…?” He started.

Prompto looked at him and then away.

“I- I need a minute.” Prompto said as he stood. At that point everyone looked his way. The extra eyes definitely weren’t going to help.

“Do you want me to come wi-” He was cut off.

“N-no. I’ll, I’ll be okay.” The omega said.

“Okay...” The alpha replied.

He watched Prompto walk to the bathroom and disappear behind the door. Looking back at the others he found them now looking at him.

“What was that about?” Gladio asked.

“The radio. The Chancellor was speaking on some kind of news broadcast.” Noctis responded.

“Shit.” Gladio said.

Ignis only sighed.

“Kid’s got it rough. Doesn’t he?” Nyx commented.

“Yeah.” Noctis answered.

 

-O-

 

Prompto walked over to the sink after entering the bathroom. It was a standard public bathroom with three stalls and two sinks. He put both hands on the counter looking down. Why did he have to hear that voice? It only served as a reminder that all of this was temporary. That he was suppose to be gathering Intel on the people he cared about. To ultimately betray them. The omega didn’t even know how much more time he had with Noctis and the others. Ardyn had never told him when he would be taking the omega back. There had been no indication at all. Prompto didn’t know what was worse knowing when Ardyn would be coming for him or not knowing.

The past few days had felt like a dream. One that he didn’t want to wake from. He wanted to stay _so bad_ but, that wasn’t an option. A part of him wished that he had never ran away. If he had known that he would find such caring people; only for Ardyn to have him turn around and hurt them… Knowing that he would be taken from them. It was too much.

He didn’t know what was worse. _Why had the sound of Ardyn’s voice shake him up like that?_ The older alpha wasn’t here and yet Ardyn still held so much power over him. The omega’s chest ached and his eyes had watered.

Prompto looked up at the mirror. Seeing his reflection. _He looked pathetic. Is this what he had allowed himself to become?_ His eyes stung with tears. He tried to breathe in deeply. Only for it to stop halfway and turn into a chocked sob. Turning on the faucet he cupped his hands under the water and splashed his face with the amount that had gathered in his hands. He had to be stronger than this. He couldn’t break down every time there was mention of Ardyn. That man who had taken so much and yet was the very reason Prompto was alive and standing right where he was. Prompto pressed the heel of his palms over his eyes and let out a small whimper.

He heard the door open and close. The scent of two alpha’s reached his nose. Both unfamiliar. One of them smelt… really good. He tensed. No. that wasn’t right. Why would he think that? Unless… moving his hands away from his face he turned his head and looked over.

“Well, well, look what we have here.” The alpha closest to him spoke.

The one who spoke had brown hair that was buzzed short and beady eyes. The second one had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His brown eyes traveled up and down Prompto’s body.

“Hey there.” The second one said.

A shiver ran through the omega’s body. Not the good kind either. The second one started coming closer to him. Prompto immediately started backing up. Until his back hit the wall.

“You look like you could use an alpha’s touch.” The second on said.

No. No he didn’t. All he had wanted was a moment to himself. Now there were two alpha’s surrounding him. One of which Prompto was pretty sure had started going into a rut. _That smell_. Definitely a rut. It smelt so good but… his chest began to hurt as his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest. His breathing was becoming stilted. The walls were closing in on him. Just as the two alpha’s were. He could feel himself shaking. His first thought was of Noctis. Who was in the large room just beyond the door. He wished Noctis was here or… or even Gladio who was tall and strong and…

“Don’t look so frightened omega. We’ll take good care of you.” The first one said.

“Yeah, real good care.” The second one said as he took in a deep inhale of Prompto’s scent.

 _NO!_ He did _not_ want to be taken care of by these two alphas. He wanted to be back by Noctis’s side. With the others.

 

-O-

 

Noctis gave him a few minutes. After that he started to get a bit worried. Not having kept his eyes on the bathroom door the whole time. _Was Prompto okay? What was taking so long?_ After another minute or so he couldn’t take it anymore and he headed for the bathroom. When he opened the door he found two alpha men surrounding Prompto. Both men were tall one of them was well built. The other was thinner but, still stocky. The smell of Rut was coming off of the one who was closest to Prompto. The blond was backed against the wall. Freckles standing out against his paled skin. The omega’s small frame shaking.

“Hey!” He let a loud deep growl rip from his throat. No one attacked his omega like that. No one.

One of the two alpha’s looked over at him.

 _“Yeah?”_ It was a challenge. The alpha’s shoulders rolled back as he stood straighter. Looking down on Noctis.

“That’s _my_ omega your messing with. Back off.” Noctis dead-panned.

“Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it if we don’t?” The second one said as he inched closer to Prompto lifting his hand towards Prompto’s wrist.

Prompto flinched back and let out a high pitched whine as the taller alpha grabbed a hold of his wrist. _Oh, this was not going to end well for these two._ Noctis could feel his face getting hot. His heart rate increasing. Clenching his fists. Another deep growl tore out of him as he launched himself at the two other alphas.

He slammed the first one against the wall and then punched the second one – the one who had touched Prompto – with everything he had. Knocking him to the ground. Noctis stood in front of Prompto. The two alpha’s stood. The one who had been punched spit out blood. Neither one looked like they were ready to give up. Then the door opened and Gladio came in.

“What the hell?” Gladio spoke.

Noctis could see Gladio surveying the scene and then… “I suggest you two get out of here or You’ll have to deal with me.” Gladio puffed his chest out. Standing tall. His scent filling the space with challenge.

“Oh yeah?” One of them said.

“Does he belong to the two of you or something?” The second one who smelt of rut said.

“No but, I don’t like when people find it okay to harass my friends.” Gladio replied.

After a few more moments the door opened again. This time Nyx and Ignis were standing in the doorway.

“Well now, your outnumbered. Still want to pick a fight?” Noctis said.

The one who smelt of rut looked ready for a fight but, the other one’s eyes darted from Noctis to the other three.

“Lets just go. It’s not worth it.” The alpha said and he began to walk out.

The other one spit on the ground again. At Noctis’s feet. “Fine. You can have your omega whore.” He said and stormed out of the bathroom.

No one moved at first. Until Prompto let out a whine and slid to the floor. Noctis turned around and knelt before the omega.

“Prom. Are you okay?” He asked.

Prompto didn’t say a word. Instead the omega shifted until he was closer to Noctis and he buried himself in Noctis’s chest. Nuzzling his head in the soft fabric of the alpha’s shirt. The blonds hands were close in between his and Noctis’s bodies. With the alpha’s shirt bunched in each hand. His whole body lightly shook. The sound of crying reached Noctis’s ears. The alpha wrapped both of his arms tightly around Prompto and laid his head atop of blond locks.

 _Fuck_. How did things go so wrong. This whole trip was suppose to be a good experience for Prompto. Not traumatizing. He should have gone with Prompto. He should have checked on him earlier.

“I’m so sorry Prompto.” Noctis whispered in the omega’s ear.

“Perhaps we should go somewhere more private.” Ignis spoke from behind.

“I agree.” Gladio said.

“Alright. Yeah.” Noctis said.

Noctis helped Prompto up. Who was still shaking. Tears still sliding down his cheeks. Scent sharp and sour. _Why did he keep on screwing up so bad with Prompto?_ The alpha clenched his teeth.

When they came out of the bathroom Ignis went straight to Takka. The Restaurant owner. Probably to let him know what had happened. Noctis stood beside Prompto with his arm around Prompto’s. Gladio stood on the other side of the omega also holding on to him. Nyx walked just behind the blond. There was no way Prompto was going to be attacked again.

They walked over to the garage. Where Cid worked with his grand-daughter Cindy. Hoping that they would be willing to give Prompto a place to calm down in for a little while. He knew They wouldn’t mind. As they approached Cid came up to them.

“What in tarnation...” Cid started.

“Some alpha assholes thought it was fun to mess with Prompto.” Gladio spoke. Cutting off what ever Cid was going to say.

“Come over here.” Cid said as he turned around and walked into the garage. He went to a back room and opened the door. They followed him in. It looked to be some sort of office. “You just stay here.”

Cid walked back out and they heard him calling for his grand-daughter. When he came back Cindy was with him. She was an omega with blond curly hair that only went down just to her neck. Her green eyes were shinning with worry as she saw the scene before her.

“Oh you poor thing.” She said as she came right over to Prompto who had clung to Noctis.

Gladio and Nyx took their leave.

“What happened?” Cindy asked.

Noctis explained what he had walked into and what went down after that. Cindy’s face went dark.

“Prince, why don’t you go ask PawPaw for some water.” She spoke.

Noctis could have slapped himself. Why hadn’t he thought of that? Although, he didn’t want to leave Prompto. Not after what had happened. Besides Prompto was still clinging to him. He looked down at the omega. Who was still lightly shaking. He let out a sigh.

“Prom. Would you be alright if I went and got you some water?” he asked gingerly.

All he got was a nod. He felt it more than saw it.

“Okay.” He said as he untangled himself from Prompto.

“I’ll be right back.” He said and then left.

 

 

-O-

 

Noctis had left the room. Prompto gripped the edge of the seat he was sitting on with both hands. It was solid. He focused on the feeling of the wood under his fingers. He didn’t want to think about what had just happened. He wished Noctis hadn’t left. The blond took in a deep breath and exhaled. Then looked up at the other omega in the room. She was really pretty and had all the curves and softness that went along with being a female omega. If he wasn’t so unnerved and upset he’d probably be feeling jealous.

“I’m Cindy. It’s nice to meet ya. Although, the circumstances could be better. An’ what’s yer name?” She asked as she sat down in front of him. Having pulled up another chair.

“P-Prompto.” He replied.

“I’m sorry this happened to you Prompto. People out here usually aren't so bad.” She sighed and then her face cleared. “So yer a friend of the Prince?” She asked.

“Uh…” He had never really thought about what he was to Noctis.

How did Noctis see him? What was he to Noctis?

 _That’s my omega your messing with._  
_My omega._

 

Noctis had said that he was his omega. Warmth seeped through the tightness in his chest. Loosening it. His stomach doing a flip. _His omega. Noctis’s omega._ Did the alpha mean that? The blond lifted his right hand to his chest and clenched at the fabric. It was one of Noctis’s shirts. Of course it was a bit baggy on him but, that didn’t matter. Now a new ache formed in his chest. He had been wishing and wanting to stay with Noctis this whole time. To stay with the safe alpha and the others who had been and were so kind to him. Oh, how he hoped that Noctis had meant what he had said.

He looked up at Cindy who was smiling although it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“It’s alright hun. You don’t need to say anytha’ng more.”

There was a knock at the door. Cindy got up and opened it. Noctis was on the other side holding a water bottle. The alpha nodded to Cindy and walked in.

“Here you are Prompto.” Noctis said.

Prompto took the water bottle. Uncapping it and taking a small sip. His mouth was dry. Dryer than before they had entered the restaurant.

 

-O-

 

Gladio stood just outside the garage. His back leaning against the wall. With his arms crossed. _Well this turned into a disaster._ He was pretty sure that Ignis was on a witch hunt to find the two who had attacked Prompto. Setting things up so that they would be brought to justice even after Ignis left. The brunette kept his eyes pealed just in case he saw those losers. Astrals be damned if he was going to let anyone else near Prompto at this point. Besides their little group.

After a few minutes, Ignis came over to where Gladio and Nyx were. The beta’s face was fixed in a scowl. Lips pressed thin.

“How is Prompto” Ignis asked.

“Dunno. Cid took him and Noct to the back. They haven’t come out yet.” Gladio said.

“It is rather unfortunate that this occurred. I should have been more observant.” Ignis said.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. All of us could have done any number of things differently.” Gladio said.

“I’m the one who really should have been staying close to him. At least standing by the door.” Nyx said. The glaive ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “It’s my job to be watching over him.” Nyx continued.

“I suppose all we can do now is help Prompto past this hurtle.” Ignis replied.

After another thirty minutes of waiting Noctis and Prompto came out of the garage. With Cindy in tow. Ignis ever the worry wart walked up to them.

“How are you feeling Prompto?” The beta asked.

“O-okay.” The blond answered.

“Right.” Ignis said.

Gladio doubted that was the truth. There was no way Prompto was _okay_ after that. The alpha stood up from leaning against the wall of the garage and began to follow the others as they started walking towards the van. Gladio stopped near the passenger door. Waiting as the others said their goodbyes to Cindy.

“Ya’ll come back now ya hear. PawPaw and I will be glad to have you.” She said and then – “I’m really sorry about what happened Prompto but, it was nice meet’in ya.” She continued.

Gladio heard Prompto’s voice but, couldn’t understand what he had said because of how quiet the omega’s voice was.

After Cindy left everyone started piling into the van. Noctis first followed by Nyx. Prompto however stopped next to Gladio and looked up at him.

“T-Thank you.” The omega looked down again and started wringing his hands. “I. It, um.” The blond bit his bottom lip. “It meant a lot. That you… called me friend.”

Prompto wrapped his arms around his left arm, squeezed a little and nuzzled Gladio’s arm with the side of his face. Then just as quickly as he had done that he let go and climbed into the van. Gladio stood there stunned for a moment. _Had Prompto just… done that? Said that?_ He had _not_ expected that. Gladio opened his door and slid into his seat.

After about an hour of them on the road Gladio looked back to see Nyx looking out the window. Behind him Prompto was snuggled up to Noctis. If Prompto could be any closer he would be. Squished as tightly as his seat-belt allowed him to be to Noctis. Who was not complaining in the slightest.

In fact, the two looked to be fast asleep. With Noctis’s arms wrapped around the omega as much as he could manage. Gladio turned back around and faced the dashboard. He hoped that Prompto had enjoyed his time at the Chocobo Post even though so much had seemed to go wrong. Beside him, Ignis took a sip of his ebony coffee.

“Gladio could you tell me when our next turn is?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah, let me get the map.” Gladio responded.

Gladio hoped that things would get better. For all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!


	17. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had something almost completely different for this chapter than how it turned out. Then Noctis and Prompto decided this chapter was going to go in a different direction than what I had originally planned. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for this chapter. For some of it's contents. I just want everyone to be aware. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who has bookmarked, commented and kudo-ed. You guys are the best and all of the encouragement and love you guys have shown is so appreciated! :D

The sun had set hours ago. Night had descended and the only light came from a small lamp on Noctis’s bedside table. Casting a yellowish soft glow in his bedroom. The alpha sat at the edge of his bed. It had been a rough day. The long drive and then what happened to Prompto had been draining. Since the attack Prompto had been stuck like glue to him. The whole ride back and after. Prompto hadn’t even eaten dinner. _That_ concerned him. There was no way Noctis was going to let Prompto be by himself after that. So against pretty much everyone's advice he had Prompto stay with him. Which is why the omega now stood at the door way to his bedroom. The blond lingered there. One hand on the frame. Looking around the room. His lips pressed thin.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah.” Noctis replied.

He could see the apprehension in those violet-blue eyes.

“It’s just… the others… they…” The blond trailed off.

“They’ll get over it.” Noctis responded. Leaning back with his hands supporting him from behind. “We’re not doing anything wrong. So don’t worry about it.” He continued.

“Okay.” Prompto said. Only then, did he enter the room. “Where uh, where should I sleep?” He asked.

“Here with me.” Noctis said as he patted the bed.

“Is that okay? I mean...” Prompto trailed off again.

“There is no way I’m leaving you alone after what happened.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked away with a small smile that had formed on his lips. Cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. Thankfully the omega’s scent had gone back to that soothing fragrance of honey and lilac blossoms. Prompto looked back at Noctis and then walked over to where the alpha sat. Noctis looked up at the blond. The small smile had faltered. Those violet-blue eyes looked straight into his own.

“I...” Prompto started.

It was quiet for a moment. Prompto’s eyes began to have that glassy look to them. Bottom lip wobbling just a little. The omega dropped to his knee’s to Noctis’s right. Thin arms wrapping around the alpha’s leg. Just beneath Noctis’s knee. The blond laid his head on the alpha’s thigh and nuzzled it. Feeling a sudden uncomfortable lurch in his stomach Noctis quickly moved from his lax position. Resting his hands on Prompto’s shoulders. His brow furrowed.

“H-hey..?!” Noctis began. However, the rest of his words died on his lips as he heard the blond begin to speak.

“Thank you. _Thank you_.” There was something so fragile in the way the omega said those words.

He could feel Prompto nuzzling him again. Those small arms tightening around his leg but, not in a painful way. Those simple words of gratitude were about more than just one thing or another. The blond’s aura seemingly laid bare before Noctis. In that moment, Noctis felt more gratitude and longing in Prompto than he had ever felt in another person. He laid a hand on Prompto’s head. Letting his fingers slide into those soft golden strands.

“Prompto...” His voice came out more as a whisper.

“N-no one’s ever stood up for me like that. The… the way you did in that-” The blonds voice broke off abruptly. Taking in a shuttered breath. “ _Thank you_.”

The implication of what Prompto had just said sank in. What it implied was not something Noctis was ready to accept. He knew, he knew all along that Prompto had been hurt. Had been violated but, it’s one thing to know that something had happened. It was something much more disheartening to see the affects first hand. The aftermath. Noctis’s stomach rolled with a nauseousness. His body feeling a sort of uncomfortable tingling. _Had no one stuck up for Prompto? Had no one been there for the blond? Had Prompto been completely alone?_

Alone.

It was a horrible feeling. To feel alone. Noctis bent his torso over as much as he could and rested his head on Prompto’s. Circling his arms around the blonds shoulders. He took in a shaky breath. Feeling his own eyes water.

“And I would do it all again. Be there for you. Every time. The only thing I would have changed is to have been there sooner.” Noctis spoke.

“Y-you would?” Prompto questioned.

“Yes. I would.” Noctis answered.

Noctis let his scent communicate everything he could not verbally. His intense desire to protect Prompto. The affection that he felt towards the omega. He pushed out his scent wanting Prompto to know, to understand that he wasn’t alone anymore. That Noctis cared. Cared about what happened to him. He felt Prompto shift beneath him. His arms letting go of the alpha’s leg. Noctis lifted his head as Prompto lifted his. Noctis was still bent forward. So their faces were close. Prompto placed his hands on Noctis’s thigh, leaning closer still and nuzzled his cheek against the alpha’s. A small soft keen coming from the blond.

Noctis responded in kind. Dipping his head lower. So that his cheek came to the omega’s neck. Gently nuzzling back. Breathing in the omega’s scent. Feeling the sudden urge to spread his scent all over the omega. _His omega._ Prompto let out another small keen. Leaning into Noctis as much as he could. Noctis put his hand on the collar of Prompto’s shirt – which was about two sizes to big on the blonds small frame – and pulled it so that special patch of skin was showing. Where Prompto’s scent was the sweetest. He paused for a moment. Gauging the omega’s reaction. When there was no resistance Noctis rubbed his cheek against it. Nuzzling that soft skin. Wanting his own scent to linger on the omega.

“Noctis…” The omega said softly. Voice warm and coated with something Noctis couldn’t name.

Noctis sat up and looked at the omega before him. Really looked at him. Prompto had come into his life unexpectedly. At first all he wanted to do was help the blond but now… but now, it was _more_. It hadn’t even been that long since Prompto had been apart of his life and yet Noctis wanted Prompto to stay. No matter what. Even if that sorry excuse for an alpha – the Chancellor – wanted Prompto back.

Prompto was a beautiful omega. With those golden blond locks that shined in the sun. violet-blue eyes that held so much expression and life. Freckles that dotted his skin like constellations in the night sky. His scent that was soothing and yet intoxicating. Yes, Prompto was all of this but, he was also so much more. With an energy, that when it peaked out from under all of those layers of doubt and fear shined brighter than the sun. Who was able to find joy and comfort in even the most simplest of things. That child-like wonder when he looked at nature and that kindness and care when dealing with animals. There was so much _more_ to Prompto. So much that had been bottled up and hidden under the weight of all the abuse the omega had suffered.

Noctis wanted to know him. Wanted to know more about who Prompto really was. To see that smile again. The one where the omega’s cheeks shown with dimples at how wide those lips had stretched. The one where it reached his eyes and was so infectious that Noctis couldn’t help but smile with him. There was a whole person underneath the surface. Just waiting for the chance to flourish. Waiting to pop out and say – hey, this is me – and Noctis wanted to help Prompto discover what it meant to truly be free. To be himself without fear of well, anything. Would he be able to? He didn’t know. Only time would tell.

Prompto had been looking up at him but, after a while his lips turned downward. Head lowering.

“I- I don’t understand.” The omega said.

“Don’t understand?” Noctis urged.

Prompto laid his head on Noctis’s knee.

“Why… why would you…” Prompto paused for a moment. “I’m used. Unclean. _Dirty_ …”

Noctis’s heart dropped at those words.

“You really think that about yourself?” Noctis asked as he gingerly laid his hand on Prompto’s head. “Because what I see, is none of those things.”

Noctis began to run his fingers through the omega’s hair in a slow rhythmic motion.

“Wha- what do you see?” Prompto asked. Voice thick with emotion.

“Lets’s see… There’s, a gentleness about you. A warmth that spreads in the way you light up when your excited. The… care that you showed. When we were at the Chocobo Post.” A small smile crept on Noctis’s face at the memory of Prompto cooing over the chocobo chicks. “I see someone with a kind heart who’s inner strength I admire. Even though, you’ve been through so much; you’ve come so far. Even in just a few weeks. When your happy and that smile’s on your face… It’s like the sun’s finally come out.” Noctis replied.

 

-O-

 

Prompto didn’t know what to say to that. No one had ever said anything like that about him before. There was a time before Ardyn. When life was much different. A time that he held close to his heart. Where there were people who did care but, that was many years ago. Before everything changed. Prompto never thought that he’d be here. With this alpha who had said things that Prompto had only ever dreamed someone would say to him. The tears that had welled up in his eyes spilled over. Sliding down his cheeks. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

Noctis lifted Prompto’s face with both hands. The alpha had one hand on both sides of the blonds cheeks. Those cerulean eyes stared straight into his own. There was an intensity in them.

“You are not unclean or dirty or used. When I look at you that is not what I see. That is not what you are or who you are.” Noctis said with conviction.

Prompto let out a chocked sob at those words.

Noctis gently put his forehead to Prompto’s and closed his eyes. Prompto closed his eyes too. Feeling the sensation of Noctis’s hands and forehead on his skin. The alpha’s breath that ghosted over his face.

“It’s okay.” Noctis said. His voice a soft whisper. There was a pause. “Who you are is enough.” Noctis continued. That conviction still thick in his voice.

Prompto felt Noctis’s head lift from his own and a soft pair of lips pressed against his forehead and were gone as quickly as they had come. Prompto opened his eyes to see Noctis looking at him. There was a warmth there. A warmth that Prompto had never seen from Ardyn. A gentleness that the omega craved more of.

“Now, come on. Get up here.” Noctis continued. With a small half smile forming on his lips.

Prompto nodded and Noctis let go of his face. The alpha helped him to his feet. _Did Noctis just kiss his forehead?_ The blond felt like he was in an emotional overload. Everything Noctis had said. Everything Noctis had done just now. It felt like he was in a dream. An amazing one that he never wanted to wake from. Noctis didn’t think he was dirty or used. He didn’t think that. It was hard to believe. Those words and others like it had been things he had been telling himself for so long. That it was hard to believe he was anything else.

 

_-Who you are is enough.-_

 

That is what Noctis had said. Was he? Could he be? Was it enough to be himself?

After that the two of them got themselves ready for bed and got underneath the covers. Everything was warm and soft. Prompto could hear Noctis’s steady breathing beside him. The scent of fresh mint and dew wafted gently from the alpha beside him. Who was neither too close or too far away. Prompto snuggled deeper into the blankets and pillow and let himself drift off to sleep. Wondering what he did to deserve the kindness and care that he had been shown in these past couple of weeks.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Prompto was in that bathroom at the rest stop again. Looking at himself in the mirror. No longer was he wearing the soft warm clothes that Noctis had let him wear. One of Ardyns large night shirts hung on his skinny frame. Bruises and bite marks littered what he could see of his skin. The door opened behind him. He spun around quickly. Eyes wide and he could feel his heart began to quicken. Those two alpha’s from the rest stop walked in. looking at him with hungry eyes.

“No… Please.” He whispered.

“That’s all your good for.” Ardyn’s voice said.

The scene changed. He was no longer in that bathroom. He was in Ardyn’s room. On the floor. Sitting on his knee’s near the bed. A large hand was on his cheek. He looked up to see Ardyn above him. Sitting on the bed. That smile on his lips. Like a snake ready to strike.

“How dare you disobey me again.” That smile turned into a scowl. That hand on his cheek moved to his hair grabbing a fist full. Yanking upward.

It hurt. It hurt! It hurt!! He closed his eyes as they watered. He felt Ardyn move his head with that large hand. Moving it sideways fast. He knew what was coming. His head was going to collide harshly into the bedside table. He knew it was coming. The sideways movement seeming to happen fast and yet in slow motion at the same time.

Prompto woke up with a start. A shrill whine escaping his lips.

“Prompto?!” He heard Noctis. It was Noctis’s voice.

He slowly realized that he was in Noctis’s bedroom with the alpha’s hand on his arm. The alpha’s scent was sharp with worry.

Prompto felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with how hard it was pounding. It was hard to breathe. He tried sucking in as much air as he could but, it only made it worse.

“Hey, Prompto.” He heard Noctis say.

He felt his top half being lifted from his laying position on the bed. Gentle arms wrapped around him and his head pressed into the alpha’s chest. He whimpered. A tear fell down the cheek that wasn’t pressed agenst Noctis. He was trembling. He realized. A hand moved up to the side of his head. Cradling it.

No. He felt a jolt go through is body. His stomach sinking. NO. He didn’t want it. He didn’t want to be touched. That hand on his head. The dream floated around in his head. Then the actual memory of that night. Ardyn. What Ardyn had done.

No. It had hurt. _He didn’t want to hurt anymore._

Without thinking he pushed Noctis away from himself. With more force than he was expecting to. The alpha let go easily. Prompto scooted back from Noctis. His breathing had not slowed. His chest ached with how hard his heart was beating. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his head. His body fell to the floor in his haste to get away. Everything was wrong. This wasn’t what he wanted to do. Why did he push away from Noctis?

The omega curled up into himself as much as his body allowed. His head felt light and when he moved the room seemed to tilt. It was disorienting. He felt someone near him. The scent was filled with worry and fear? No, that wasn’t right.

“Prompto?!” Noctis’s voice filtered through the fog that had settled in his head.

He shut his eyes as tight as they would go. Just before they had gone to bed Noctis had said such good things about him. Had been so gentle. Now, Prompto had screwed everything up. Now, Noctis could see how damaged he was but, wait. Noctis had seen him like this before. No, not like _this_. Noctis would realized how useless he was and would cast him aside. wouldn’t he?

“Prompto. Look at me. Please.” Noctis pleaded.

The omega didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on Noctis’s face. What was Noctis going to do? The blond felt a hand hovering over his arm. Not touching but, still there. He let out another whine.

“Your okay. It’s okay.” Noctis spoke. Prompto could hear Noctis shuffling. “Breathe. I need you to breathe. Deep breaths okay?” Noctis continued.

Prompto wanted to obey. He wanted to do what Noctis had asked of him. He couldn’t screw this up anymore than he just had. So he forced himself to breathe in deeply. After a few minutes the light-headedness slowly dissipated as did the dizziness.

“I’m sorry.” He said. Not sure if Noctis heard him. “I’m so sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” Noctis replied.

Prompto opened his eyes. Noctis’s knee’s were close to his face. Prompto uncurled himself some and pulled himself closer to Noctis. His head hurt. His chest ached. His stomach felt weird. Arms and legs were stiff with the movement. Prompto laid his head on Noctis’s thighs. Water had welled up in his eyes. Tears traveled down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He said. His voice sounded rough. Even to his own ears.

His words turned into sobs and it was like a dam broke. He couldn’t stop himself. He cried. He cried hard. Burying his face in Noctis’s knees. The sounds of his sobs and wails muffled. A pair of hands laid gingerly on his back. Noctis’s scent filled the air. Wrapping around him warmly. After a while his crying had calmed down. He had run out of tears. That scent. Noctis’s scent still lingered in the air heavily but, it was soothing. Comforting. Prompto felt exhausted.

“I’m the one who should apologize.” Noctis spoke after a while. The room was quiet. “I shouldn’t have picked you up like that. I’m sorry.” Noctis continued.

“It’s okay… I’m sorry too.” Prompto replied.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Noctis said again.

The omega began to sit up. Noctis helping him. With the bed just behind him Prompto leaned against it. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

“It must have been one hell of a nightmare.” Noctis said.

Prompto only nodded.

Noctis stood and then helped him stand. The alpha went over to his dresser and picked up the chocobo plush that he had given to Prompto. The omega had brought it with him earlier and had set it there. Noctis gave him the plush and crawled back onto the bed.

“We don’t have to go back to bed yet. If your not ready to but, we should at least try to relax.” Noctis said.

Prompto – again – only nodded. Climbing back onto the bed as well. With the plush in hand. His eyes hurt. His voice sore from all the noise he had made but, his body felt lighter somehow. It didn’t make sense. He slowly inched his way next to Noctis.

The alpha hadn’t done anything except for calm and comfort him. Noctis had not raised his voice or got angry with him. Noctis was safe. Noctis had always been safe. So far, the alpha had proven on more than one occasion that he could be trusted. Even though Prompto had shown such an ugly side of himself. Noctis was still with him. Noctis hadn’t left or made him leave. Tentatively, slowly Prompto made his way closer to Noctis. Pressing his body to Noctis’s. The alpha laid on his side. Prompto held the chocobo plush in his arms. His forehead touching the alpha’s chest. Their legs touching. He felt one of Noctis’s arms wrap around his back and pull him in a bit closer. Prompto let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

He didn’t want to go to sleep yet. Not after that dream and Noctis was here. Prompto concentrated on the sound of the alpha’s breathing. The weight of his arm that was around the omega. He still didn’t understand. _Why? Even though Noctis knew. Why was he still here?_ Noctis, should have abandoned him by now. Should have just given him back. Should have just done what every other alpha had done to him in the past five years. Noctis was different.

Prompto’s thoughts drifted to the others. Ignis, Nyx and Gladio. They also treated him like he belonged and Gladio… he was an alpha too. Even though Gladio was scary when he first met him. The older alpha had been anything but, scary after that initial meeting. Prompto could feel it deep within himself. He didn’t want to be separated from these people. He wanted to stay. Nyx was right and he was going to fight with everything he has to stay. Weather or not he could actually do it? He wasn’t sure but, he would try. Prompto squeezed the chocobo plush to himself. The gift he had received from Noctis. It was special and it was comforting.

“I’ll be here for you. Okay? If you… if you ever need someone. I know the others feel the same.” Noctis spoke.

“Thank you.” Prompto responded.

After everything that had happened. There were people who cared. In this moment he gave his thanks to that little blue creature. The one that had led him to Noctis. When Prompto had ran away. There was nothing he had that was worth living for but now, the desire to live was stronger than it had ever been. More than anything he wanted the words Noctis had spoken to be true. That he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was a good chapter. :)


	18. Gathering Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got this chapter out so late. RL has been busy. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has commented, bookmarked and kudo-ed. <3

Ignis sighed. He had a feeling today was going to be a long one. Once the king found out about everything that had transpired during their little mini trip. He wasn’t sure what the king’s response to it all would be. However, he knew that the king needed to be informed of everything. Right down to some of the details Prompto had unknowingly given away.

There had been a few things Prompto had either said or done that bothered him. In a way that niggled at his conscious. That formal tone and wording that had came out of nowhere and then the sentence the omega hadn’t finished. The beta wasn’t one hundred percent sure but, almost ninety eight percent sure. Prompto had started to say that he shouldn’t even be alive. What did it all mean?

He had about an hour before he needed to go and tend to his Highness. So he sat down and gathered all of his notes. From everyone he had spoken too as well as things he had noticed himself. They needed to get answers from Prompto but, how exactly could they do that without the omega shutting down on them. Ignis had seen it before. When Noctis had asked about Prompto’s hobbies. The blond had shut him down immediately.

If they could not directly ask about his hobbies much less anything of substance about his past; how would they gain the answers they sought? There were at least two options Ignis could think of. One would be to ask directly. Using some kind of method – either of intimidation or an alpha’s commanding voice – which Ignis was not going to do. That would only hinder Prompto’s recovery. The second, try and figure things out through observation and gentle questioning. Hoping that Prompto will answer.

So then. On to what he knew.

One: Prompto is from Niflheim. Gralea specifically.

That was the capital of Niflheim. Where the Emperor resided as well as all of the upper officials. It would make sense that Prompto came from Gralea with his seemingly close connection with Chancellor Izunia. Of which, seems very one-sided.

Two: Prompto is somehow involved with Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.

It was still unclear as to what Prompto was to that man or what purpose Prompto served to the Chancellor. Beyond abuser and victim. There were, of course, a few different things. Of which, were things Ignis had a hard time stomaching. That is to say, Prompto is either destined to become the Chancellor’s mate or the omega is simply a tool to be used in what ever fashion the Chancellor see’s fit.

Obviously for his own amusement and – Ignis shuttered – pleasuring. By the state Noctis had found him in as well as the doctor’s report and not to mention what he had personally seen on the surveillance tape; it was so very obvious that Prompto was at least used for the Chancellor’s sick enjoyment.

Igins stopped in his assessment. Taking a deep breath. Holding it for a few seconds and then exhaling. The thought of an omega being forced to obey and tend to every whim of an alpha who cares nothing for them angered him. The fact that someone he knew, someone he had gotten to know had been taken advantage of and violated in such a way had his stomach in knots with nausea and a rage bursting in his chest. It took everything he had not to imagine what kinds of inhumane and atrocious things Prompto had to suffer through at the hands of that shifty alpha.

_Okay. On to the next thing._

Three: Prompto seems to have received some kind of higher education.

The way Prompto had spoken to Gladio and himself that night at the Chocobo Post seemed very out of character for the omega. For several reasons. The first thing had been the blond’s outspokenness. Perhaps Prompto had acted on pure emotion alone in that moment. It wouldn’t surprise Ignis. If Prompto was to be believed in what he had said. It would stand to reason that Prompto was the type to put others well being ahead of his own. No matter the cost to himself. Which was concerning. The fact that Prompto did not value himself spoke volumes.

The second thing had been the way he had used his words. It suggested some kind of education in public speaking. While a regular education was not unheard of for people in Prompto’s position. There was a limit to how much they were taught. Notwithstanding his obvious lowly rank, Prompto had spoken in such a manner befitting of someone in a role of power. Of course, the beta could be overthinking things. There wasn’t much to go on after all. He would need more information from Prompto.

Four: Prompto had suffered at the hands of true cruelty.

Ignis had never liked the Chancellor much. His treatment of Prompto however, had only worsened his dis-like of said man. If he disliked him before; Ignis loathed him now. He did not have an alpha’s temperament – where they were more adverse to aggression – but, his anger burned bright. Prompto was a kind soul. One who had every right to a happy life and yet the Astral’s had denied him that for far too long.

Five: Prompto had mentioned – however unintentional – he wasn’t suppose to be alive.

What exactly did that mean? Ignis wasn’t stupid. He understood quite clearly that Prompto believed he should be dead. What Ignis wanted to know is why the omega had thought that. What was the underlying message in those words? The beta sighed heavily. He could no longer avoid asking some very important questions. He leaned back in his seat and took a deep sigh.

Ignis looked at the clock on his desk. It was about time to wake Noctis and prepare him for his day. It was time to put these thoughts to rest until he spoke to the king. Hopefully the two boys had fared alright during the night. He gathered his notes and carefully placed them into a folder. He would be having a chat with his Majesty. If the king was available.

 

-O-

 

Prompto woke to the warmth of the soft bed beneath him. His head pillowed against Noctis’s chest. One of the alpha’s arms were slung over him. The rest of himself was pressed up to the alpha and he could feel Noctis’s body move up and down as he breathed. The room was quiet enough for Prompto to hear Noctis’s steady heartbeat. The omega breathed in deep. Taking in the alpha’s scent. He was awake but, he didn’t want to get up. In fact, this felt more like a dream than his real dreams.

The omega was wrapped up in Noctis’s security. There was no threat. Not with Noctis. Prompto had done multiple things wrong. At least to Ardyn’s standards. If Prompto was with _him_ … then surly, surly there would have been consequences carried out. Noctis wasn’t like that. Hadn’t been like that. The blond snuggled to the alpha. Nuzzling his head on the alpha’s chest. If he could be any closer he would. It had only been almost three weeks since Noctis had walked into his life. However, that didn’t matter.

Noctis shifted beneath him. In response to his movements. A sleepy groan vibrated into the omega’s ear. Then a yawn. The blond looked up as much as his position allowed. Only seeing the top of Noctis’s chin. Could he greet him? Wait. Was it okay that he was so close? His memories of the previous night came floating back. How he had made such a fool of himself. His memories didn’t stop there. The events of the day before came back in vivid detail. Only in snip-its. Prompto moved his head back down. Squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a small whine. No. He didn’t want to remember that. He felt an arm wrap around his back and another rest on his head.

“You okay Prom?” Noctis asked.

He didn’t want to talk so he just nodded once.

“What time is it anyway?” Noctis asked.

Although, Prompto was sure that the question wasn’t particularly directed at him. There was a bit of movement from the alpha.

“uugghhh…. it’s too early.” Then a sigh. “Too close to wake up time though. Might as well get up.” Noctis said begrudgingly.

The two of them got up and dressed. When Prompto looked at the clock it was only a little after five. Not to far away from the time that Ardyn usually had him up. It was a school day. So Noctis would be leaving soon and then… then Prompto would be staying with either Ignis or the doctor or there had been the other option of being alone for a while.

As it turned out he ended up having some time to himself. After Ignis came and had Noctis gather himself for school the three of them ate breakfast. Prompto was then whisked away to his bedroom or the one that they were letting him use for now. Apparently Dr. Amare was busy with other patients that morning. Ignis had said that he’d be back soon. Give or take an hour or two. So that left Prompto to sit on the bed provided and try to figure out what he wanted to do. He could have read one of the books that Gladio had let him barrow or draw in the sketch pad that Ignis had given him. He looked over to the chocobo plush that rested against his pillow. It looked back at him with that happy expression on it’s face. It looked similar to the babies the blond had gotten to see and pet at the Chocobo Post.

He grabbed it and held it close. Burying his face in the soft fabric. Memories flooded his mind. From the day Noctis had given him the plush toy to his time at the Chocobo Post. Mostly the time he spent with Noctis in the building with the baby chocobo’s and their mothers. Then everything that had happened last night. What Noctis had said. How the alpha had nuzzled him back. Even after the omega had pushed him away; Noctis had only reassured him and… and had laid with him after. Noctis had not made any kind of move on him. The alpha’s presence and touches were and had been safe and never crossed any unspoken boundaries.

His heart swelled with something he wasn’t sure he wanted to put a name to. He wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what he was feeling. The problem was he didn’t know how he wanted to feel about what had been slowly building inside. How he felt about the alpha who had rescued him. He let out a small whine. Things were already too complicated as it was. Why did his heart have to speak louder than reason. It was the first time he ever _wanted_ something _more_ with an alpha... and it scared him.

A sudden knock at his door startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up waiting to hear any kind of announcement from who ever it was. It was too soon for Ignis to be back. Who was it? There was nothing said. Only more knocking after about a minute. Prompto stood, putting down the chocobo plush and walked slowly to the door. His heart rate picking up the closer he got. When he was close enough he could smell the distinct scent of alpha. What was more, it was the scent of the alpha guard who had let Ardyn into his room before. No. He wasn’t going to open the door. He had nothing to say to this man. Nor did he want to speak to him.

After about another minute or two Prompto could hear the lock on the door turning with a click and then the handle began to turn.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit._

_He had a key?_ Of course he had a key. It was how Ardyn had entered the room in the first place. This wasn’t good. Not good. The door slowly opened revealing the alpha guard.

“Come here.” The alpha guard said.

Prompto swallowed hard. His lips pressed in a thin line. He felt frozen to the spot. When the omega didn’t move the alpha guard narrowed his gaze.

“ _Come here_.” The alpha guard repeated.

The alpha guard was so close to using that alpha voice. Prompto could hear it in the tone spoken. Of course, why would this alpha treat him any other way? The blond breathed in deeply taking a step forward. When he had made it to the door the alpha guard fixed his full attention on Prompto.

“I am here to act as a mouth-piece as well as an in-between for the Chancellor. What have you learned?” The alpha guard asked. Almost in a near whisper but, spoken with authority.

This was it. The moment Prompto had been dreading. Well, one of the many. He didn’t want to say anything. Not that he had learned an awful lot or so he thought. To Ardyn any piece of information was useful no matter how small or inconsequential.

“I...” Prompto trailed off.

  
Prompto took in another breath and breathed out shakily. He didn’t want to tell this alpha anything. Noctis and the others didn’t deserve to be betrayed like that. Especially Noctis, who had been so kind to him.

“I don’t have anything t-to report.” The omega said as calmly as he could manage.

The blond knew. This alpha would not be fooled by his lie. There had been many things he had learned. Nothing like military secrets or anything but, things that – if used – could have a very real potential of being used as a weapon in Ardyn’s book. If Prompto has learned anything from Ardyn these past five years it’s that anything – no matter how small – could be used against you.

“Now we both know that’s not true.” The alpha guard said.

Prompto knew the guard was giving him one last chance to answer before he _made_ him tell.

“I-I Don’t...” Prompto was cut off by the alpha guard who grabbed him by his shirt.

The man in front of him easily towered over him. Head at an angle looking down at the omega. Prompto’s shirt still twisted in the guard’s hand.

“I think you’ve let your time here get to your head. You are in no position to deny a direct order. You are allowed to stay here only to gather information. Don’t forget what you are and who you are not.” The alpha guard said.

Before either of them could say another word a set of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. The alpha guard let go of his shirt and stepped away from the door although, not too far. When the footsteps got closer Prompto saw Nyx. _Oh thank all the Astrals!_ It wasn’t Ignis or Gladio but, Nyx had so far proven himself to be just as trustworthy as the others. _So far_. When the beta was close enough Prompto scooted behind him bringing his hands up and grabbing fistfuls of the beta’s thick jacket. Laying his head on his back.

“Uh... hey there kid.” Nyx spoke to him. There was a question in there. The way he greeted him.

Prompto didn’t answer. He just stayed behind the beta not moving.

“Ulric? What brings you here?” The alpha guard asked.

“Marshal Leonis has requested your presence in his office. I was sent to take over watch for Prompto here.” Nyx replied.

“Very well.” The alpha guard said.

Prompto didn’t look at the alpha as he left. He didn’t move until the footsteps were gone and Nyx spoke.

“Hey, you okay?” Nyx asked.

“Don’t trust him.” Prompto responded.

“Caption Drautos?” Nyx inquired.

“T-that alpha. The one who just left.” Prompto replied.

Prompto let go and Nyx turned to face him. The beta looked at him for a moment.

“You look like you could use some air.” Nyx said.

Oh yeah he could use some air. After that whole mess. He had evaded the alpha guard – and indirectly Ardyn – for now. There was no telling how long that could last. The omega could tell someone. Of course that was the logical thing to do. The right thing to do. However, if he did; who would believe him? He was the outsider and no matter how much care and support he was given it was a fact. One that would play in the back of the higher up’s minds.

Even if Noctis believed him. The young alpha prince was not king yet. As many things Noctis could make happen, there were some that Noctis simply couldn’t. No one was above the king. What reason would the king have to believe _him_? A lowly omega? Not only that but, Prompto wasn’t even from Lucis. The simple answer was that there was none.

“I-I think I’m just going to go lay down for a bit.” Prompto responded.

“Alright. I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything.” Nyx said.

Prompto nodded and walked back into the room. Shutting the door and locking it. He walked over to the bed and let himself fall face down on the mattress. Facing the chocobo plush he had set down. His chest felt heavy and his forehead hurt. The chocobo plush before him began to steadily get blurry. He let in a stilted breath. Moving himself more onto the bed he grabbed the plush and held it close. What could he do? He didn’t know. It was out of his control.

 

-O-

 

Ignis had not been able to get an audience with the king that morning. Instead he was swept away to a few different meetings and handed a few folders containing things he had missed while he was away. It had taken a few hours and by the time he was done it was around lunchtime. He needed to check on Prompto. He had only expected to be gone for at the very most two hours but, what had started out as two became four. No doubt the omega was bored and feeling forgotten about. He sighed heavily as he waited for the elevator to bring him to the floor where Prompto’s room was.

When he made it to the omega’s door he saw Glaive Ulric standing guard. That was good. Prompto had seemed to like the beta. Glaive Ulric stepped aside when Ignis came closer.

“Ignis.” Glaive Ulric greeted with a nod.

“Good afternoon. Thank you for watching over Prompto.” Ignis replied.

Caption Drautos had been the guard for Prompto when Ignis had left earlier. He must have had other business to attend to.

“Hey, just want to let you know. The kid seemed pretty shaken up. When I came up to his room the door was open and he was speaking to the Captain. I don’t know what about but, I thought I’d let you know.” Glaive Ulric said.

“Thank you. I will take it from here.” Ignis responded.

Glaive Ulric nodded and then left. Ignis knocked on the door.

“Prompto? May I come in?” Ignis asked.

After about a minute the door opened up. The omega’s hair was a mess and it looked like he had just woken up. Ignis could see what Glaive Ulric was talking about. Prompto’s eye’s were red and a bit puffy. His completion a bit more pale than usual.

“Are you alright Prompto?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Prompto answered.

Ignis nodded. He didn’t quite believe the omega but, he wasn’t going to push the matter.

The two of them had made their way to the beta’s place in the citadel. Where they had lunch. It had become a routine that Ignis was getting use to. In the mornings Prompto would stay in his own room or with the doctor while Ignis attend to his duties and then he would come and get Prompto for lunch. Then the two would spend the rest of the day at Ignis’s place while the beta worked on paperwork. Prompto would either read or draw. The omega had watched things on the TV from time to time. After a long conversation that yes, it was okay for the blond to do more than just sit around and do nothing.

After lunch Ignis sat down in the chair across from Prompto. Who was currently on the couch. Holding one of the books that Gladio had let him barrow.

“Prompto. Might I ask a few questions? If you feel uncomfortable answering any of them do tell me. It is not my goal to make you feel that way.” Ignis spoke.

Prompto looked up from the book. He had that deer caught in the head lights look on his face.

“Uh… yeah. G-go ahead.” Prompto replied.

Good. Perhaps Ignis could get somewhere. He pulled out a pen and a notepad.

“Alright. I will just jump right in. How long have you been under the Chancellor’s care?” Ignis asked.

Prompto seemed to nod to himself. Looking down at the book in his hands.

“A-about five years now.” Prompto answered.

Ignis had already written down the questions he had wanted to ask on the notepad. Leaving space for a place to write down the answers. If Prompto was willing to provide them. He wrote down what the omega had said. Ignis mentally calculated how old Prompto was five years ago. If he had his calculations right Prompto would have been twelve years of age. That was far too young to be handed over to a man like the Chancellor. He looked back up at the blond.

“I do believe we only know your first name. Can I ask, what is your full name?” Ignis asked.

The beta figured it was best to take the questioning slow. He didn’t want to scare Prompto outright and lose a good opportunity to gain some important information. However the answer he got he was not expecting. Prompto shifted in his seat, eyes darting back and forth as he did so and then his eyes moved to up and to the right. It was a quick motion but, Ignis noticed none the less.

“Uh… it- it’s Prompto Argentum.” The omega responded.

That was definitely a lie. His body language and the way he answered made that clear. Why would he lie about something as simple as his name? It was a good question. One he wasn’t going to call Prompto out on. Not yet. He wrote down Prompto’s answer and beside it made a note that it was a lie.

“This may be a difficult question. I know you have been in the service of Chancellor Izunia for a while. However, do you have any family? Back in Niflheim?” Ignis asked.

At this question Prompto looked down. Wrapping his arms around himself.

“I did. Not anymore b-but, there were three people who were like a family. They, uh… after Ardyn took me in I never saw them again. Not in person anyway.” Prompto replied.

Ignis only nodded as he wrote that down.

“Are you okay to keep going or would you like to stop?” Ignis asked.

He knew prying into one’s personal life like that was a difficult affair and he didn’t want to push Prompto too much. Although, these questions had to be asked. As directed by the king. Any more information Ignis could get would be that much more to give to his Majesty later.

“I- uh… I don’t know?” Prompto answered.

Ignis looked up at the omega. Yes, it was time to stop. If Prompto was unsure then that wasn’t consent to keep asking.

“We’ll stop. I do have a few more questions. However, I will ask them another time. If you are amicable.” Ignis said.

“Okay.” was the blond’s short reply.

It would have to do for now. Ignis put the notepad away and stood. It was about time to get things started for his Highness’s dinner. Prompto’s as well. Ignis didn’t mind the extra mouth to feed. Prompto had always ate what he cooked with gusto. Even the vegetables and always made sure to thank the beta. Who knows what Prompto had to eat when he was being cared for by a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed. :)


	19. A Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I actually got a chapter out that didn't take two weeks. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys. :)
> 
> I'm probably going to say this ever chapter but, I am so overwhelmed with happiness with all the wonderful comments, kudo's and Bookmarks from you guys! <3

Another week had passed. With no word from the Chancellor. Prompto had been with them for a month now. Ignis wondered if the Chancellor had abandoned Prompto. Which was just as well. The beta would rather Prompto stay under the care of people who would actually _care_ about him. However, with this being more of a possibility with each passing day. Of the omega becoming a more permanent residence in his and the others lives; it meant that they would need to start figuring out some sort of plan for the omega. It was doubtless Noctis would allow Prompto to leave or at the very least sever contact. His alpha prince had become too attached.

Not only that. There was still much to learn. Ignis had not asked Prompto anymore questions since that day. He didn’t want to lose the trust that he had built with the blond. Although, he had informed Noctis and Gladio of the answers he had received. As the beta walked into his living room area he noticed Prompto had made himself comfy on the couch. The pants he wore were cuffed about four times around his ankles. The shirt Prompto had on was definitely a few sizes too big. The sleeves were bunched up at his writs. Every so often Prompto would stop what he was doing – which was currently drawing something – and shift the sleeves so they didn’t hang over his hands. Ignis pushed his glasses up.

That was another thing. One that had been neglected. If Prompto was indeed going to be here then he needed clothes. Ones that were his own. Ones that fit properly. Noctis had mentioned it a while ago but, with everything going on it had not been addressed. It seems that they would need to take a trip to the shopping district. Prompto was much smaller than himself and even though he was closer to Noctis’s size the omega was still much smaller. If he remembered right, Prompto’s height was at five foot three inches. With a small frame. Information he had gained from Dr. Amare.

It was at that moment that Noctis walked in. School bag in hand. With a heavy sigh the alpha dropped the bag at the side of the couch and more plopped down than sat.

“Noct. A word.” Ignis spoke.

“uugghh… Specs I just sat down.” Noctis said.

Ignis gave Noctis a pointed look. Which effectively got the alpha moving to stand.

“Alright. I’m coming.” Noctis looked over at Prompto. “I’ll be right back.” He said to the omega.

“Okay.” Prompto replied.

Noctis came over to Ignis and the two of them went into a separate room. The alpha sat down and looked up at him.

“What’s up?” Noctis asked.

“I was thinking it would be a good idea to get Prompto his own clothing.” Ignis said.

“Yeah, okay. When should we go? Do you think he’ll be okay around a bunch of people?” Noctis inquired.

“I was thinking, we could arrange a time tomorrow. Preferably in the morning. When there will not be as many people out. It is Saturday tomorrow. I am hoping that he will be fine. As long as he stays with us. It will be you, Gladio and I. If I can, I will see if our extra guard can be Glaive Nyx Ulric. Prompto seems to have taken a liking to him among others who have guarded him.” Ignis responded.

 

-O-

 

Noctis felt a twinge of jealousy in his gut at those words. How much did Prompto like the glaive? He knew that Nyx Ulric had been the guard who had been assigned to Prompto the most. It didn’t matter. Glaive Ulric was a beta anyway but… _still_.

Wait. What was he just thinking, feeling? Noctis shook his head.

“You do not agree?” Ignis asked with a raised brow.

“Huh? Oh, no. I do agree. Yeah, what ever would make Prompto feel more comfortable.” Noctis stumbled on his words.

“ _Right_. Well then. I will make arrangements. For now, you need to do your homework and study.” Ignis said and ushered him out of the room.

Noctis begrudgingly made his way back over to the couch and sat down. Prompto was looking down at his drawing with a very concentrated look on his face. Colored pencil in hand. Noctis peered over to see what the omega had been drawing. It was a picture of a woman. Someone he had never seen before.

The picture was greatly detailed. More so than some of the other pictures Prompto had drawn. It was clear that the blond was in the finishing stages of the picture. With it fully outlined and shaded in. A set of colored pencils littered the coffee table in front of them. The woman in the picture had bangs that swept to the side with longer chunks framing her face on either side. A sort of mischievous look on her face with kind eyes. Prompto had colored her hair a silver color and her eyes a shade of green. Skin pale. She was beautiful but, looked like someone you didn’t want to mess with.

“Who’s that?” Noctis asked.

Prompto seemed startled out of his thoughts as he jumped a little. The omega looked over at him.

“Oh, uh… she’s someone I use to know.” Prompto said.

_Well that was helpful._

“Use to?” Noctis urged.

Prompto set the pencil and sketch book down on the table. Scooted back onto the couch bringing his legs up to his chest. Circling his knees with his arms and setting his head on them.

“Before… Ardyn… She was one of the few people who I trusted without question. After, uh… after my mother died she kind of took up the role of being a parent to me? Although she was kind of more like a big sister with sort of, mothering tendencies.” A small smile made it’s way onto Prompto’s face. “Kind of like Ignis. Except scarier. She is an alpha.” Then the smile faltered and he hugged his knees tighter. “I miss her...”

“I’m… sorry.” Noctis looked away.

Wow, things got really deep out of nowhere. However, Prompto was starting to open up. Even if it was only a little.

“Don’t be. It’s not like your the one who separated us.” Prompto said.

“Well, uh… you did a really good job… with the drawing.” Noctis spoke.

Prompto Grabbed the sketch book and looked at the picture he had drawn with a fond look.

“I didn’t want to forget what she looked like.” Prompto responded.

Noctis didn’t know what to say to that. It was quiet for about a minute.

“There were two others. Two beta’s. They were always with her and the three of them were like a real family to me.” Prompto said.

The omega looked at Noctis.

“I think they’d like you and Ignis.” Prompto continued.

Noctis gave a small smile.

“Good to know.”

 

-O-

 

Gladio really didn’t want to be here. He didn’t mind looking after his charges but, he hated shopping. The early morning sun filtered through the store front made of glass. It was a store specifically for omegas. With smaller clothing and a separate part that housed everything an omega would need or want for a nest and other assorted things. Such as maternity clothes, baby clothes and accessories for babies.

It was a place omegas went and their beta friends or their alpha mates. The store was open to the public so any one could walk in. Not just omegas. So Gladio kept up his watch. Especially if any un-mated Alphas were to walk in. Prompto stuck to his and the others side. Not moving away from either himself or Noctis specifically. If ignis or Nyx walk away from the group to direct Prompto’s attention to something. The omega would not follow until either he or Noctis went with. It was obvious that the omega was anxious with the way he clung to Noctis or stayed _really_ close to himself.

It felt strange to have the blond so close. When said blond had been so scared of him at first but, after a while Prompto seemed to warm up to him. Which was fine. It made protecting him easier. It also meant that the omega would be around him more. It wasn’t a bad thing. He had grown to like Prompto. Although, that was just it. Prompto was small and timid. Seemingly frightened half the time. With those big blue eyes. It only made him want to hold the omega and calm him down. In a lot of ways – minus the aftermath of abuse – Prompto reminded him of his sister. Who was also an omega. Though, a very willful and wayward one. It didn’t help with what Prompto had done earlier. Before the group left.

~~~~

_Gladio had walked in and placed his leather jacket on the arm of the couch. Noctis was having a hard time getting himself together. As usual. So Ignis had the pleasure of waking him up and getting the younger alpha together. Prompto sat on the other end of the couch. Dressed and ready to go. Although, his posture was tense and he was sitting straight up. Not relaxed at all._

_“You okay over there?” Gladio asked._

_Prompto looked over at him._

_“Y-yeah.” The omega replied._

_Gladio’s only response was a raised brow. If Prompto was already this worked up before they had even left. Then they were in for one hell of a day._

_“Gladio would you mind assisting me for a moment?” Ignis asked from the other room._

_“Yeah, no problem.” Gladio responded._

_When the alpha had come back from helping Ignis he noticed Prompto sitting at the side of the couch that his jacket was on. His jacket however, was not on the arm where he had put it. instead Prompto had it in his hands and was currently rubbing his wrists, face and neck with it. Where all of his scent glands were. When Gladio got closer Prompto froze in his actions and looked up with wide eyes. Like he had been caught._

_“I...” The omega started._

_Some part of Gladio felt very much okay with this new development but, the other part of him was wondering what the hell the omega was trying to do. Prompto seemed to unfreeze and gently put the jacket back on the arm of the couch. In almost the same exact way it had been laying there prior and gingerly patted it a few times. Then scooted a few inches away._

_“Sorry.” Prompto continued._

_The voice that came out of the omega was so small and timid. It_ did _something to Gladio._

_“Don’t… worry about it.” Gladio shifted a little. “Why were you doing that anyway?” He decided to ask._

_Gladio watched as a small blush colored the omega’s face._

_“I thought… uh… I thought that if I smelt like… you and Noctis that n-none of the other alphas w-would want anything to do with me.” Prompto struggled to get out._

_Gladio felt a twinge of… something. Oh Astrals did that get to him. It was then that he noticed Prompto was wearing one of Noctis’s shirts with that same hoodie the omega had wore that night he had taken the omega and Noctis to the citadel for the first time. Prompto smelt like Noctis more times than not the past few weeks that the alpha hadn’t really paid that much attention to what Prompto wore._

_Prompto did have a valid point. If The omega smelt like Noctis and himself then it would be like a big blaring sign to every other alpha not to mess with the blond. It would make it that much easier to guard him and Noct. It was something that Gladio often did with Iris. She was his little sister and he would be damned if anyone were to hurt her or try to take advantage of her. Ignis often called him overprotective but, Gladio didn’t care. He would often platonically scent his sister so that no other alpha would even be remotely interested in her._

_Though it surprised him that Prompto would want his scent on him._

_“Makes sense.” Gladio responded._

_After that the omega had seemed to settle down some._

~~~~

 

Now Prompto stood right next to him. Close enough that their arms were touching. Noctis and Ignis had spread out looking at some of the different clothing choices. After they figured out that Prompto wasn’t going to be walking around much – with there being a few alphas in the store – they decided to just let Prompto do what he felt was more comfortable. Which apparently was to stick as close to Gladio as possible. With Nyx standing not to far off. Other omegas walked around with either a beta or an alpha as well. It wasn’t crowded but, the store definitely wasn’t empty either.

Noctis soon came back with an arm full of shirts. All different colors and styles.

“Hey Prom, what do you think about any of these?” Noctis asked.

The omega walked the extra two feet over to where Noctis stood. Looking at the shirts. Gladio sighed. It had taken a lot of talk and convincing to get Prompto here. The omega had insisted that the clothes he had been wearing was good enough but, Ignis was not to be swayed. Where Noctis almost seemed to beam at what the omega had said. Gladio really felt that it wasn’t necessary for him to have been apart of that conversation.

Ignis came back not to long after Noctis with a few pairs of pants.

“Shall we have you try some of these clothes on? To make sure they fit.” Ignis asked.

“Um… okay.” Prompto said shyly.  
The group headed over to the changing area. Gladio and Nyx stayed over by the sitting chairs provided for any companions that accompanied who ever was using the changing rooms. Noctis however, began to follow Prompto and Ignis. Gladio walked over and caught Noctis by the collar of his shirt.

“Nu uh, you stay here.” Gladio said.

Ignis turned around at the words.

“Yes, I do believe it prudent that you stay out here Noctis. If Prompto wishes to show any of the outfits then he will.” Ignis said.

The beta then looked at Prompto.

“Shall I help you bring in the clothes?” Ignis asked.

Prompto only nodded and the two disappeared into the area where the changing rooms were.

 

-O-

 

Prompto’s stomach was churning. Twisting with knots. He had tried everything he could to talk Ignis and the others out of bringing him here. He never liked going to any kind of store. Unlike the Chocobo Post – where everything happened outside in the nice open air – the store was like a big box full of different people. Alphas, betas, and other omegas. All of those scents were mingled together. Even though there were not many alphas in the store. There was one to many for his liking.

What if they smelt him? What if they looked at him? What if they _tried to talk to him_? What if he was somehow separated from the others? He took in a deep breath. No. He couldn’t think like that. It was hard though. Prompto kept on looking at all of the exits. Making sure they were in plain sight. _Just in case_.

When Ignis had led him into the hallway where on either side were rows of doors. Each one being a separate changing area. Prompto chose one in the middle. Not to far back but, not too close to the entrance either. Ignis hung the pants and shirts on a long horizontal pole. The room was big enough for two people to fit comfortably with a seat in the corner. A long mirror on the opposite wall.

I will just leave these here for you. Come out when you are done or if you wish to show what you have tired on.” Ignis said and began to leave.

The thought of being alone in this foreign place where any alpha could just wrench the door open made his heart beat quicken.

“Wait.” Prompto said without thinking.

Ignis stopped, turned around and faced him. Prompto looked to his side.

“Please stay?” He asked.

Ignis gave him a considering look.

“If you are sure. Then I will stay.” Ignis replied.

Prompto nodded. He was definitely sure. He didn’t really like the idea of changing in front of someone but, the alternative could be worse. He trusted Ignis. Besides, Ignis was a beta. It wasn’t like he was affected by Prompto’s scent the way alphas were.

“Alright then.” Ignis said as he turned around.

The beta shut the door and locked it. Still not turning around as Prompto tried on his first set of pants. They fit much more snugly than the ones he had been wearing. He then put on the first long sleeved shirt that hung on the pole. It also fit him much better. There was no awkward hanging sleeves that he had to bunch up at his wrists or large collar that showed off more of his shoulders than it should. It also made him look much smaller. Noctis and Ignis’s shirts were always so baggy on him but, this fit him perfectly.

“Uh… you can… look now.” Prompto said.

At those words Ignis turned around and looked him up and down. It wasn’t a lingering gaze and there was nothing behind it. Simply looking at the new clothes.

“How do they feel?” Ignis asked.

Prompto looked in the mirror. The long sleeved shirt was green with a knitted pattern and the pants were a dark blue denim. Prompto put the green fabric between his hand and rubbed at it. It had been getting much colder out. With winter just around the corner.

“It’s soft.” Prompto replied.

Ignis nodded in the affirmative. The rest of the time spent in that room was a repeat of trying on the rest of the clothes. Ignis turned around every time Prompto changed and then asked Prompto’s opinion on them. After they had finished Ignis had selected six of the outfits Prompto had liked and left the rest in the room. The two of them walked out to see Gladio standing with Nyx next to him. The two in some sort of conversation. Noctis however, sat in one of the chairs. His elbow rested on one knee and his head rested in the palm of his hand. He looked bored but, his scent told a different story. Well, it did seem he was bored. Although, his scent a bit on the sour side. Annoyed? Was he annoyed? Why would the alpha feel annoyed? Prompto tried to think of a reason. Had he taken too long in the changing room?

Noctis looked up when they came out.

“Oh, good. Your done.” The alpha said.

“Nyx, would you mind getting us a cart?” Ingis asked the beta.

Nyx nodded “Be right back. One cart coming right up.” He said.

Noctis looked at Ignis curiously.

“I would like to look at a few other things for Prompto. A few omega necessities I am sure he will appreciate.” Ignis replied.

Nyx came back not too long after and the group headed to another area of the store. It was full of blankets and other assorted things one would find in an omega’s nest. There was a huge sign above them that read: **Nesting Supplies**

There were stores for this? Places made specifically just for this?! Prompto stared around in wonder. Everything he could ever want for or in a nest was right here. He had never seen a place like this before. It wasn’t like Ardyn took him in out anywhere and it was just after he had presented as an omega that he was taken by the older alpha and effectively hidden away from well, everything and anyone. The only way he learned about what it meant to be an omega was from his own instincts and a kindly old omega woman. Who was one of the few people Ardyn allowed to be around him.

“Want to look around?” Noctis asked.

Oh _yes_ , he wanted to look around. There was so much and it all looked wonderful. They spent the next hour walking around and looking at everything. By the time they were done Noctis and Gladio had the shopping cart full of not only the clothes they had picked out but, quite a few blankets and other things Prompto had gravitated towards. It was overwhelming how much Ignis and the others had put in the cart. All of it just for him. Why though, would they do this for him? He really wasn’t worth it but, for some reason they thought he was. It made his heart swell and a warmth settled in his chest.

After Ignis paid for everything the group made their way out. Placing everything in the trunk of the van. The same one they had utilized when they went to the Chocobo Post. Prompto was glad to be back in the van. Sitting in the back next to Noctis. The knots in his stomach finally dissipated and all that was left was this warm feeling in his chest. Thank all the Astrals nothing bad had happened.

 

 

That night Prompto looked over all of the blankets and pillows that the others had bought for him. They had been washed as soon as they had come back. Now they laid on his bed neatly folded. They were all soft to the touch. Some of them thick and others thin. The pillows were big and fluffy. It was all so nice. It was a lot. It was more than he could have ever asked for and then some. Prompto wasn’t going to complain though. Oh no. It was like he woke up but, was still in a dream. These people. Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Nyx and even the king – who had graciously let him stay – had done so much for him. Had treated him like an equal.

Prompto breathed in deeply. He would do anything for them and the first step was going to be the hardest. It meant defying the one person who had complete control over him and his life. Although, he had already made that choice when he ran away. Prompto sighed. The only difference then was he had nothing to loose. Now, now he had everything to loose. If he wasn’t careful he could loose everything good in his life right now. He had to be careful. Think things through.

He shook his head. He wasn’t going to think about that right now. The omega walked over to the bed picking up one of the blankets and rubbing his face to it. The blanket had been one Noctis had picked up and put in the cart. One that Prompto liked but, Noctis had grabbed. It didn’t smell like the alpha. Which Prompto secretly wished it did.  
It was okay though. Prompto still had one the hoodie that Noctis had let him barrow. The alpha’s scent lingered on that. The omega set all the blankets and pillows on the floor and looked at the bed. It smelled like him. His omega pheromones having soaked the sheets. It was homey and the room was nice. The beta Monica stood outside of his door. She was nice. So there was nothing to worry about outside the door. Prompto got to work building his nest. A proper one at that. It took him a solid thirty minutes.

When he finished he looked at it. Pleased with how it turned out. Everything arranged just so. He put on his night clothes and then the hoodie on after that. Climbed into the nest and laid down in the center. It felt good to be in a proper nest. The best thing about it was that these blankets and pillows were _his_. Not borrowed or Ardyns. It was something he could call his own. Prompto put the hood of the hoodie over his head and took in a deep breath. 

He could still smell Noctis’s scent on it. It was easy to imagine the alpha with him. In his nest. He wanted Noctis with him. The alpha was safe and warm. Prompto wanted to snuggle up to him like he had done the night before. The blond had not felt this way about an alpha before.

It was a scary feeling. Alien but, one he wanted to stay. He was so scared. At the same time he had never felt so safe before. The omega pulled the free blanket around himself and held onto the chocobo plush Noctis had given him. Snuggling in deeper. Letting sleep take him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. :)


	20. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I am so sorry this came out so late! 
> 
> Life decided to punch me in the gut. My cat got sick. Like really sick and we almost lost her. The vet did all kinds of tests and couldn't figure out what was wrong with her so she started throwing all kinds of antibiotics at her and by the grace of God my cat started to get better. Now my cat is doing much better. Still don't know what got her so sick though. *is still calming down from that scare* Pets are like family members ya'know. 
> 
> So here we are with chapter twenty. finally. Sorry for the long wait.

Prompto stood in front of a full body mirror. Everything around him was nothing but white space. His reflection stared back at him. It looked like him but, at the same time it didn’t. The boy in the mirror standing tall. A smile on his face. Hair neatly brushed. Wearing the same long sleeved green knitted shirt and denim pants that he had at the store. When he looked down at himself he wore a simple long t-shirt that went down to his knees. One of Ardyn’s. It was what the alpha liked to dress him in at night. He looked back up at the mirror. Only there was no mirror.

Noctis stood in front of him. A disappointed look on the young alpha’s face.

“Your a lair. Deceiver.” Noctis spoke.

Prompto felt his heart drop into his stomach. A sort of numb tingly feeling buzzed through his limbs and head.

“N-no. I’m not.” He replied.

“Gladio was right not to trust you to begin with.” Noctis continued.

Then Ignis was there next to Noctis. The beta pushed up his glasses and gave him a pointed stare.

“A traitor.” Ignis said.

The blond stepped back.

“No...” Prompto pleaded.

The omega felt something behind him. It made the hair on the back of his neck rise. A shiver running down his spine. Right next to his ear he felt someone’s breath tickle his ear. Then…

“They should have just killed you.”

Prompto felt hands push his back harshly. He stumbled forward and then… then he was falling.

A familiar sound reached his ears. A kind of mewing sound. The next thing he knew he was standing in a field of flowers. The scent of sylleblossoms wafted through a gentle breeze. Prompto looked around seeing an endless view of the blue flowers. Then he noticed something hopping in the tall stocks. A little fox-like form. When it was about a foot away the creature stopped.

He remembered seeing the creature when he had first ran away and then in the hallway where he was trying to get away from Ardyn. The little light blue creature with a red horn on it’s head. It made that sound again and a bubble with text appeared above it’s head.

“I’m so glad I finally got to meet you!”

“uuhh...” Was all that came out of the omega’s mouth.

Everything had happened so fast he was still reeling from the fall that seemed to have never happened.

“It’s okay. Dreams can be very disorienting.” The creature spoke.

The creature walked up to Prompto and sat very close. Prompto didn’t know why but, he knelt down so that he could see the creature more clearly.

“That was one terrible dream you were having. I know the real Noctis. He wouldn’t think that of you.” The creature continued.

“So I’m… still dreaming?” Prompto asked.

Every time the creature answered him it would make that noise and the bubble of text would appear.

“Yup.” The creature said.

The creature shifted and it’s tail swished back and forth.

“My Name’s Carbuncle. The fact that I can enter your dreams must mean that Noct lent you my charm.” Carbuncle said.

Prompto remembered Noctis giving him the crystallized charm of the fox creature. The omega had placed it on his bedside table so he wouldn’t break it.

“He did.” Prompto replied. Not quite sure what else to say.

Then a question surfaced to the forefront of his mind. One that he had thought of often.

“Why did you help me? I mean, not just now but, before. Both times.” Prompto asked.

Before Carbuncle could answer the field of flowers began to disappear and the next thing he knew he was waking up. Awareness of where he was dawning on him. Everything was soft and warm. The scent of Noctis lingered on the hoodie. Chocobo plush still in his arms.

He sat up. _That dream_. He wasn’t a traitor was he? Looking over at his bedside table he saw the charm. Carbuncle. That is what Noctis had called it. As did the creature itself. Prompto picked up the charm. The omega brought his knees up to his chest, arms resting on them as he looked at the charm. Why did Carbuncle help him? It wasn’t like he was anyone important. It wasn’t like he had known the creature. _Why help him?_

After a few minutes of looking at the cyrstal charm Prompto sighed deeply and set it back on the bedside table. He looked around himself. At his nest. All of the wonderfully warm and soft blankets and pillows. It still hadn’t quite sunk in yet. Not only did Noctis and the others take him in; they had given him things that he could call his own. A lot of stuff. It had been a long time since he had felt so cared about.

He got out of the nest and left the chocobo plush in the middle. Prompto walked over to the closet and looked through the outfits that he now owned. Wondering what he wanted to wear that day. He chose a long sleeved light brown shirt made of cotton and a pair of pants that matched. After he got dressed he looked over at the hoodie that now lay on the side of his nest and without much thought pulled it over his head and adjusted it so it fit comfortably. Vaguely thinking how nice it would be if all his clothes smelt like the dark haired alpha he had grown so attached to.

 

-O-

 

The sun was warm against Noctis’s back. It felt good. The warmth seeping through the jacket he wore. It had gotten much colder. The breeze almost stung at his face with the sharp chill in the air. He adjusted his scarf so it would cover more of his neck. In the distance he could see gray clouds. The sun wouldn’t be out for much longer. It didn’t matter though. Watching Prompto’s cheery expression as they explored deeper into the gardens of the Royal Citadel was enough to keep his complaints at bay.

The omega seemed unaffected by the cold as he looked around. Sketch book in hand. Noctis assumed that Prompto was looking for the perfect subject to draw. The omega stopped a few feet ahead of himself and crouched down. _Ahh, he must have found the stream._ It was nice to see the smile on the blonds face. A much better look than the frown he was trying to hide earlier. Noctis wasn’t sure what had brought on the weird mood the omega had seemed to have been in. Unless Prompto had suffered another bad dream. That was very likely.

They were pretty deep into the gardens. It almost felt more like a small forest. Which – Noctis was pretty sure – was the intention. A place of solitude for those who wanted to get away from the heavy duties that plagued them. The stream Prompto had found was in the center of the Gardens. So they were in a pretty secluded part of the Citadel. He walked over to where the blond was crouched. Already opening up his sketch book to a new page. It was a nice spot. With the stream just in view but, Noctis new of a better spot. If Prompto wanted to draw a picture of the stream.

“Hey, I know a place that will give you a better view.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked up at him and then nodded.

“Okay.” The blond said.

The two of them made their way down the dirt path. Noctis stopped just as they came upon what he had been talking about. It was a beautiful spot. One he had very fond memories of when he was much younger. When his father had more time to spend with him. Lazy days of fishing and small picnics. A fuzzy memory here and there of his mother. Kind eyes and gentle hands.

The path went straight through continuing through the maze. On the left was a clear view of the stream. A smaller path leading down to a rock plateau. Nice and close to the water. On the other side of the main path was a large white gazebo. Prompto’s eyes widened as he looked around.

“This place is…” A big smile brighter than the sun itself found it’s way on the omega’s face. He turned around and looked at Noctis. “I love it!”

Noctis couldn’t help the smile that formed on his own face. The look Prompto was giving him was nearly identical to the one he had given when they were at the chocobo post. Surrounded by all the baby chocobos. It was exactly what Noctis had been wanting to see again.

Prompto sat right at the edge of the main path. His feet dangling over the steep incline. The sketch book lay in his lap and a pencil case at his side. Noctis sat beside him on the other side. The sounds of birds chirping and the leaves rustling in the breeze was the only things breaking the quiet that had settled over them. As well as the scratching of pencil to paper as the omega began to draw the scene before him. Noctis leaned back with his hand supporting him. Looking up at the canopy of leaves above him. How long had it been since he had last visited this place?

After about ten minutes Noctis looked over at Prompto. The omega’s face was scrunched in concentration. Every now and then looking up and then back down again. The alpha could see the outline of what laid before him on the white sheet of paper. Light and just noticeable in the sunlight.

“Hey Prom.” Noctis started.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever taken a picture before… or I mean,” Noctis scratched the side of his cheek. _That was a stupid question._ “Want to take a picture with me? Like, I know your good at drawing but, um...” Noctis trailed off. Why was this so hard. All he wanted was a picture with Prompto.

Prompto looked at him. Eyes searching his face.

“Sure.” Prompto answered.

“Huh? uh...” Noctis wasn’t expecting that. “Okay then.”

Noctis took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the camera app. Scooting closer to Prompto and then wrapping his arm around the omega’s middle. He put the phone in front of them and moved his head close to Prompto’s.

“Smile.” Noctis said and then pressed the button to take the picture.

He brought the phone closer to himself and looked at the picture he just took. Prompto had a gentle kind of smile. A bit crooked but, his eyes smiled with his lips. Cheek pressed up to the alpha’s. He showed it to Prompto and then tucked the phone back into his pocket.

“You know, I use to come here all the time. When I was about… hmmm, nine or ten?” Noctis sat back again. Watching the water splash against some of the raised rocks and tunneling in-between them. Almost like a mini waterfall. “Dad taught me how to fish here.”

“Sounds like you were close with your Dad.” Prompto spoke.

“Yeah.” The alpha replied.

Noctis looked over at the omega. Who had set the sketch book down and pulled his knees to his chest. Arms circling his legs. The smile hadn’t left the blond’s face. Those violet-blue eyes staring off into the distance. Although a sense of melancholy hung about the omega in a cloud.

“You okay?” Noctis asked.

“Hmm…?” Prompto looked at him. “Yeah.” Prompto looked back to the stream. “I was just thinking about Ara.”

“Who’s that?” Noctis asked.

“She’s the one I drew the other day. That you had asked about.” Prompto answered.

“Oh.” Was Noctis’s short reply.

It was quiet for a few more minutes.

“Noctis?” Prompto started.

“Yeah?”

“I…” The omega trailed off.

Noctis could tell something was off. It was in the way the omega’s scent began to sour. When the alpha looked over at the blond. Prompto’s upper teeth were caught on his lower lip. Eyes glassy as they looked ahead. Before Noctis could stop himself he gingerly placed his right hand on Prompto’s shoulder. He could feel the omega flinch under his touch.

“What’s wrong?” Noctis asked after a moment.

Prompto swallowed hard.

“I still don’t understand why you haven’t sent me back.”

“Back to that sorry excuse of an alpha?” Noctis asked.

“To… Ardyn.” Prompto clarified.

Noctis could feel his face heat up and his heart rate beat a bit faster at that man’s name. A fist clenching at his side.

“Because you don’t deserve to be treated like some… something less than dirt. That man should be castrated painfully and then sent to the deepest darkest cell to rot in misery.” Noctis said.

The alpha let that settle between them for a minute.

“Prompto. Do you _want_ to go back?” Noctis asked.

“No!” Was the omega’s quick reply.

“Then I don’t see why _that alpha’s_ opinion should matter. I don’t give two shits about what _he_ wants or doesn’t want. All that matters is what _you_ want or what you don’t want. You have a choice. If you don’t want to go back then you shouldn’t have to.” Noctis said.

“But… I’m not worth it.” Prompto whispered.

 _He wasn’t worth it? That’s bullshit._ Prompto was worth it. At this point Noctis wasn’t sure he would be able to hand Prompto back over if the Chancellor wanted him back. Noctis gently put his other hand on Prompto’s cheek and moved his head so the omega was looking at him.

“You are worth it.” Noctis said with as much determination as he could.

Why couldn’t Prompto believe that? Why was it so hard for the omega to see everything he was? If only Noctis could get Prompto to see what he saw in the omega.

“You _are_ worth it.” He repeated.

He didn’t know how much Prompto would believe of what he had said but, he needed the omega to understand.

“Prompto I… I really…” Noctis’s face began to heat up even more but, for a different reason this time. “I really care about you. A lot and… I’ll be damned if anyone tries to take you away without your permission.” Noctis continued.

“Noct-” A tear made it’s way down Prompto’s cheek.

Noctis put his other hand on the cheek where the tear was slowly making it’s way down the omega’s face and wiped it away with his thumb. Keeping that hand there so that both of his hands cupped the omega’s face gently. The alpha wanted nothing more than to comfort the omega before him. Before he knew it he was leaning forward. Closer to Prompto’s face. Stopping just short of an inch away. Gauging the omega’s reaction. He wanted nothing more than to show Prompto what it meant to be truly loved.

Something in his chest seemed to shift and he knew. He knew exactly how he felt about this omega who had come into his life seemingly out of nowhere. His father may not be happy about it. Ignis was probably going to loose his shit and Gladio… he didn’t want to even think about what the reaction from him was going to be like. In this moment it didn’t matter though.

There was nothing in the omega’s scent or body language that suggested that this was a bad idea. That he was uncomfortable. So Noctis closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Prompto’s. The omega’s lips were warm and soft. It was chaste and short but, that was all Noctis wanted it to be. It didn’t need to be more than that. He needed Prompto to know. Wanted him to know that he was in love with _him_ and not his body.

“Prompto…” Noctis wasn’t sure he even recognized his own voice with how soft and tender it sounded to his own ears. “I… I’m in love with you.” He continued.

He wanted to make sure he left no room for doubt. Pushing out his most comforting scent mixed with all the affection he felt towards Prompto.

 

-O-

 

 _What just happened?_ Prompto was trying to get his thoughts to catch up to what had just occurred. What the alpha before him had just said. _In love with him?_ No, that couldn’t be right but, the alpha’s scent only solidified what the alpha had said. Prompto could not deny that he felt the same way. Noctis wasn’t perfect but, he was everything Prompto wanted in a mate. However, as much as he wanted, ached to be with Noctis; Ardyn would never let him go.

It wasn’t even just that. He was inferior to Noctis. A damaged nobody. Why would Noctis want someone like _him_? Someone who couldn’t even tell the alpha before him that Ardyn wanted the omega to give away any secrets or information. To tell him of the traitor – the alpha guard – that lay in wait. The traitor that Ardyn wanted _him_ to be?

Oh Astrals no! He couldn’t. He just couldn’t and who was to say that after the ‘honeymoon stage’ Noctis would treat him any differently than Ardyn had. After all, that was how the older alpha had started out. The one who saved him from the wrath of his father and laid him down in soft sheets. With a gentle hand on his arm. Would Noctis even think the same way about him after he learned of his inability to warn them of Ardyn’s clear intent on spying on the Lucian royalty?

No, Noctis didn’t deserve him. Not the broken omega. Not the spy he was being forced to become. Not any of him. Noctis deserved someone far better. Someone who would be able to give the alpha all of themselves. However, the intense pheromones of safety, of affection…. Of _love_ permeated the air around him. There was a determination in the alpha’s eyes and the hands on his face were warm and gentle. His lips still tingled with the gentle press of the alpha’s lips. There was no way Noctis was anything like Ardyn. There was no way he would be able to be what Noctis needed.

“I… but, I’m not…” Prompto turned his head away form Noctis then. The alpha’s hands falling from his face in the process. “Y-you don’t know what your saying. You can’t be… _in love_ with… with _me_.”

He could feel his breath start to quicken. His eyes were wide and full of unshed tears. Face becoming warm and his whole body began to lightly tremble. He knew how he felt about the alpha before him. It just never occurred to him that maybe; just maybe the alpha felt the same. How could he have not seen it?

Concern seeped through the alpha’s scent.

“Prompto, I… I _am_ in love with you. I just…” Noctis trailed off.

The omega looked back at Noctis. His lower lip trembled.

“I… I’m scared.” He said.

“You don’t have to be. Not with me. If you don’t feel the same that’s okay. I… I understand.” Noctis said.

  
“I- I do.” Did he just blurt that out? Shit.

Noctis searched his face.

“Y-you do?”

“But, I can’t be with you.” Prompto rushed out.

Noctis scooted closer to him.

“And why not?” Noctis asked.

Prompto bit his bottom lip looking down at the stream. That was a loaded question. One with many answers. Ones Prompto didn’t want to bring up. Ones that Noctis already new about. After a moments pause, when it became clear that Prompto was more than likely not going to answer the question Noctis spoke again.

“You don’t have to answer that.” The alpha huffed out a sigh. “Prompto. I want to be with you and… if I haven’t misheard or read the situation wrong then… you want to be with me too. We can make this work. I can protect you. Keep you safe. Find some way to break these chains that, _that alpha_ has shackled you with.” Noctis said.

The alpha took his hands in his own and squeezed. Not enough for it to hurt but, in a reassuring gesture.

“I’ll be here for you. I’m not leaving. Unless you want me to.” Noctis continued.

That’s what finally did it. Those words. Those gentle firm touches. That scent that only meant safety and warmth. Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. He had already made a decision not to betray Noctis or the others and now, to have his feelings returned in full unwavering adoration. It was almost more than he could take.

He let himself lean into the kind alpha. Strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him close. The tears that had been threatening to fall came now with shuttering breaths. Making his forehead ache and a genuine smile on his face. He felt Noctis’s head lay against his own and a hand rub his back. He rubbed his cheek against the alpha’s chest and keened. Noctis responded with gentle crooning and a small rocking motion. 

“I love you Prompto and I’m going to do everything I can to protect you. Keep you safe.” Noctis whispered.

Prompto snuggled into Noctis at those words. He knew. This is where he wanted to stay. He was going to protect Noctis too. Even if that meant he couldn’t stay. Even if that meant going back with Ardyn. If it meant that this alpha – _his alpha_ – would be kept safe. Even if Noctis couldn’t protect him. Prompto believed every word Noctis had spoken. This was a mess. A big giant enormous mess but, if there was even a slim chance that things could change for the better then he was going to take it. Take that chance and run with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too sappy or anything. I thought 'hey lets write some fluff in celebration of my baby being okay' 
> 
> so I hope ya'll liked it. :)


	21. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys! I am so, so sorry for how ridiculously late this chapter has come out. I had last minute decided to participate in the SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 and then life decided to be a huge butt again. 
> 
> At least some good news, my cat is still doing good and she's pretty much back to her playful little self again! :)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has commented, kudo-ed and bookmarked this story. You guys are the best!

Prompto sat on one of the beds near Dr. Amare’s desk with a pillow propped behind him. His knees were bent and a book rested upon them. It was one of the books that Gladio had lent him. There had been six in total and this was the fourth one. The omega had found himself quickly lost in its pages. A fairy tale about a young omega who had been sorely mistreated by her step-mother and step-sisters. Who one day met an alpha prince. The two not knowing who the other was and slowly in secret meetings and accidental run in’s had slowly fallen in love.

He was only about half way through the book so he didn’t know yet how it would end but, he could feel the tug in his chest at the thought of what will happen. Would the two be able to look past their differences once everything came out into the open? Could the omega be rescued from those awful people? Would they be able to live happily together and make a family? Prompto hopped so.

In some ways this story reminded himself of his own situation. A smile made his way onto his face as he thought about how he even had his own version of a fairy god-mother. The little blue creature, Carbuncle. If it wasn’t for the little messenger of the gods then he would have never met Noctis or the others. He hoped – like he did for the characters of the story – that he and Noctis could remain together. The alpha had been everything he never knew he needed. Even confessed his love for him and he returned his affection. He could feel his chest swell at the memory. Those gentle arms holding him. Soft words spoken and the intoxicating scent that surrounded him. He had never felt this way about an alpha before. He had never felt this way about anyone like this before.

He glanced over at Dr. Amare of whom was currently working on some paperwork. He liked being near her. A fellow omega who – in a lot of ways – he could relate to. She was always attentive to her patients including himself. She looked over at him just before his gaze left her and he quickly looked away. It was embarrassing when he was caught staring.

“Everything alright Prompto?” She asked.

“Uh… yeah. I’m good.” He replied.

Prompto looked back at the book in his lap. His face heating up slightly. He could hear the rustling of pages and he just knew a smile was on her lips. Her scent wafting a gentle vanilla and cinnamon apples. It was a homey kind of scent that put him at ease. His thoughts sometime wondering to what his real mother had been like. Ara had said that she was a strong willed omega who had a kind heart and open arms. Dr. Amare had reminded him of that. He had often tried to imagine an image of her but, now after having spent so much time with the kind omega doctor all he could see was her face every time he thought of his real mother.

He looked to the clock on the wall. Finding himself looking up about every twenty minutes or so. He was waiting for Ignis to get back. The beta having gone to a couple of meetings and other assorted things that came with his job title. It had already been about two hours since he had left. Which was pretty much normal for the beta. Sometimes Ignis would be gone for up to five hours depending on what he had to do that day. It seemed like today was going to be one of those days. Especially since the beta had left him with Dr. Amare.

A phone began to ring startling him. He looked back in Dr. Amare’s direction. To where the noise was coming from. He watched as she picked up the phone. She greeted who ever was on the line and then nodded a few times with a ‘mmhmm’ with each nod.

“I’m on my way.” She said and then hung up.

Dr. Amare looked over at Prompto.

“I need to make a house call. Will you be alright for about an hour Prompto?” She asked.

He looked around. There wasn’t anyone else in the room and he knew that there was a guard stationed at the door. His name was Luche? Yeah, he should be okay. It was only an hour. He could handle an hour by himself.

“Yeah.” He replied.

“Alright then. If you need anything just give me or Ignis a call. Both of us will pick up.” She said.

With that she left the room. It was much quieter but, that didn’t bother him too much. He simply went back to reading his book. Everything was okay for about fifteen minutes. Until the door opened and the alpha spy walked in. The one who had let Ardyn into his room. The one who came into his room demanding information for Ardyn. _Oh shit this wasn’t good._ The alpha guard came right up to him. His body felt oddly numb and his head felt as if it were floating. His heart rate increasing. He wanted to get away. He needed to get away. Why wasn’t he moving?

“I have come for information. You will give it this time omega.” The alpha guard spoke.

 _Not this again. No, please no._ He wanted to object. To tell this alpha that he wasn’t going to give him anything. His mouth moved but, nothing came out. Only small utterances that never formed into any words. Oh how he wished that someone would walk in right now. He glanced at the clock. It was still way too early for Dr. Amare to come back and Ignis was still at his meetings. Noctis wouldn’t be back from his school for another few hours and he had no idea where either Gladio or Nyx were. He was silently pleading with any and all Astrals that would listen.

“Well…?” The alpha guard prodded. “We can do this the hard way if you refuse to obey.”

Prompto said nothing. His lips thinned out from pressing them tightly together. No. There was no way he was going to betray Noctis. Especially now that the kind alpha had revealed his feelings to him. What ever would happen to him he needed to stay strong. Stay strong for… for Noctis. For Ignis and even Gladio. He shook his head no. He had nothing to tell. The wrath of Ardyn be damned. He had been as good as dead before Noctis found him anyway. He was already _suppose_ to be dead. The least he could do was to not betray one of the few people in his miserable life who had shown him kindness.

“The hard way then.” The alpha guard spoke again.

The next words out of the alpha guard’s mouth were laced with that alpha voice. One that Prompto and every other omega could not ignore. The one that took away any choice they might have had. The same kind of alpha voice that Ardyn had used over and over again until Prompto willingly became subservient to him.

“ **Omega. You will tell me everything you have learned about his royal highness and those that are with him.** ” The alpha guard said.

Prompto had to fight this. With everything he had he needed to _fight_ this. Although, he could already feel his conscious mind dulling. He couldn’t speak. He needed to keep his mouth shut.

He needed… needed….

 _Alpha_. There was an alpha here who wanted information. _Please him. Make this alpha happy._ The thoughts swirled through his traitorous mind. _Tell him._

“Nnnn- Noct…is. Noctis is a heavy sssss...leeep… sleeper.” He started.

“Hmph, fighting it even though you are already under my influence.” The alpha before him said.

If either of them had cared to notice, on the bedside table a small charm in the form of a blue fox was lightly glowing. The door clicked open and shut startling them both. Prompto snapping out of the trance at the noise as the alpha guard looked over towards the door. However, no one stood there. Completely devoid of any presence. The omega could smell the slight fear coming off of the alpha guard. _He must have thought he had been caught._ The alpha guard looked back at Prompto and then to his bedside. The alpha’s eyes widening with a startled look. _Why was he startled?_ Prompto looked over at the table and noticed the charm. It was glowing! The carbuncle charm was glowing!

The alpha guard let out a low growl. Making the hair on the back of Prompto’s neck stand on end. The alpha guard was unhappy. Without another word the alpha guard left in a hurry. Finally! Finally he was gone. The relief didn’t last though. As the omega thought back on the events that had just taken place. He had said something. He had given information away. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ It was one small thing but, it could be used in so many bad, bad ways. What was he going to do now? How could he face Noctis with what he had done?

He laid back onto the bed. The book falling to his side as he curled up into himself. Squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a small whine. _Why was he so weak?_

After a few minutes he fell asleep. However, his dreams did not take their usual turn. He was back in that field of sylleblossoms. Their fragrance filling the air with a sweet smell. It was a strange feeling. One he hadn’t been able to explore the last time he had been here. It was homey… but, it also felt like he was somewhere sacred. This was the place he had met Carbuncle. Did that mean he was dreaming again? Then that same familiar mewing came into his hearing range. The little fox creature coming over to him. When he was close enough Carbuncle spoke. A bubble with text appeared above his head as he made that mewing sound again.

“That was close!” Carbuncle said.

“C-carbuncle! I- I’m so sorry! I couldn’t…” Prompto’s words trailed off as his throat started to close up on him.

He had betrayed Noctis and if that alpha guard got another chance; cornered him where no help could come then Prompto would not be able to break free of that cursed alpha voice. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from everyone and go somewhere where he couldn’t hurt anyone or be used to hurt. He could feel a wave of sadness wash over him as he thought of never seeing Noctis or Ignis again.

“You are not at fault Prompto. That alpha used a dirty trick.” Carbuncle said.

Prompto knelt down so that he could be closer to the small fox.

“Carbuncle, why do you keep on helping me? I- I’m not worth it. I’m nothing but a burden.” Prompto asked.

“Your not a burden. You’ve brought a lot of happiness to Noct.” Carbuncle’s tail swished back and forth. “As for why I’m helping you it’s simple. I was asked by a friend to help you. A friend to both you and I. Besides, when I help you I’m also helping Noct.” Carbuncle replied.

Prompto was confused. Who would ask Carbuncle to help him? Besides Noctis, who knew of Carbuncle’s existence? It wasn’t Noctis. He didn’t know Noctis until Carbuncle had led him to the kind alpha.

“A friend?” Prompto asked.

“Yup. I’m sure you remember her. She said you liked to play with her two messenger friends. You kept on referring to them as dogs.” Carbuncle responded.

His eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be. How would she know? His chest ached and he could feel water well up in his eyes at the memory of her. He had only met her a few times. Always when Ardyn went to the country of Tenebrae. She was the sister of the scary alpha commander and the current oracle. With light blond hair and bright blue eyes that could see through anything. With a voice so sure and steadfast.

The first time he had seen her – when he was around ten or so – he had thought she could have been an Astral herself. After that time he had met her again when he was almost thirteen and a few times after. She had never treated him in the way Ardyn had or in the way others had. She was a kind beta who saw through what Ardyn had made of him. To think that she would go this far to help him…

“S-she sent you to help me?” Prompto felt a few tears fall down his face.

“Yup. She told me that she was so worried for you.” Carbuncle said.

“Prompto...” a distance voice called out.

“It looks like it’s time for you to go back to the waking world. Remember, none of it was or is your fault.” Carbuncle said.

“But...” Prompto started.

However, the distant voice became closer as he could feel himself being pulled from sleep. When he opened his eyes a tear made its way down his face. He looked up to see a very concerned Ignis.

“Prompto, are you quite alright?” Ignis inquired.

 

-O-

 

It had been another long morning of meetings. Which for the most part, Ignis wouldn’t have minded so much. If it were not for the fact that during one of these said meetings there was talk of another visit from Niflheim. ‘To keep the peace’ as it were. Which also meant a very possible visit from Chancellor Izunia as well. The visit however, would not take place for some time yet. With no set date of when their arrival would be. He internally sighed. What a mess this was.

He collected all of his things and headed straight for Dr. Amare’s office. Passing Caption Drautos as he turned the corner onto the hallway where her office was located. The man seemed lost in thought hardly acknowledging Ignis as they passed each other. That was a bit odd. The beta did not dwell on it for much longer having another matter to tend to. Ignis walked into the doctor’s office to see Prompto on his side fast asleep. There was no sign of Dr. Amare. She must have been out on a house call. Deciding to wait until the omega woke up he pulled out one of the sitting chairs meant for family and friends. Pulling out one of the reports to look over while he waited.

Although, he didn’t have to wait for long as he heard movement and muffled whimpering. The beta looked over to see a very distressed Prompto who – it would seem – was still fast asleep. Not one to let another suffer in any imaginings of a nightmare Ignis walked over to the sleeping blond. The sight reminding him of a time years ago when Noctis lay in his own bed. A broken child who had endured an attack from a deamon. Lost in a nightmare that couldn’t have been worse than what he had actually gone through. Now he witnessed a similar sight. One that he would remedy.

He shook Prompto’s shoulder lightly. Not wanting to scare the blond awake and called out his name softly. It took about thirty seconds but, Ignis could see violet-blue eyes peeking open. When Prompto was fully awake he looked up at Ignis with a tear going down his cheek. The omega looked like the world had ended. The beta could feel his chest ache at the sight.

“Prompto, are you quite alright?” Ignis inquired.

The omega broke eye contact with him. Lowering his head down and then against the pillow.

“Y-yeah… I’m okay.” Prompto answered.

While Prompto was collecting himself Ignis left a note for Dr. Amare explaining that he had come to pick the omega up and if she had any questions or concerns to give him a call. Once Prompto was ready the two of them made their way back to his apartment. Ignis walked in and began his usual routine. Prompto along side him as the omega had insisted on helping Ignis in any way he could. Which was a welcome request. He had also found a co-conspiriter in Prompto. With the two of them trying to find ways to get Noctis to eat his vegetables.

However, the beta had noticed that Prompto wasn’t as responsive or talkative as he usually was. Not that Prompto had been very talkative to begin with but, the blond had always engaged in conversation when prompted gently. As the day wore on Prompto seemed to lighten up a bit. Still, Ignis couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. He wanted to know but, it would do little good to ask directly. He knew from experience that Prompto would not give him a straight answer. Which was more than a little frustrating.

 

**********  
-O-

 

Ardyn walked to his private office having received a message earlier that his spy in Lucis had an update. It wasn’t often when he did receive an update from the General Glauca. There had only been one since before now concerning his little pawn that he had left at the Citadel. Of which, had not come back with favorable results. The alpha had thought he could use the blond omega to his advantage. Turning the blatant disobedience into something useful. However, if the omega refused to co-operate in this endeavor then he would see to it that a fitting punishment would be delved out.

Unlocking the door he opened it and let himself in. Turning on the light and making sure to lock the door again. There was no need for anyone to know of this plan of his. Sitting down at his desk he brought out his phone and looked at the time. Waiting until it was the specified time to contact his spy. Which did not take long and he dialed the number that was on a secure line. Glauca answered immediately.

“What have you to tell me.” Ardyn spoke getting right down to business.

“The omega refuses to do as asked. Even when under the alpha influence. However, I have gained a small bit of information. It is not much but, can be useful.” Glauca answered.

So even now the little retch refused to obey his master.

“What has he told you?” Ardyn asked.

“That his Highness is a heavy sleeper.”

Well, that certainly could be useful. So many ways a possible assassination could take place. If in the event that the Lucian brat could be separated from his protectors.

“There is another thing. It would seem that there are those on the Astral plane that have also been at play here.” Glauca continued.

How interesting was that. To think that any of the Astrals or messengers would have an interest in what was unfolding in the human realm. He had never known the Gods to care for the goings and comings of humans. So why would any help out one weak human?

“Do what you can for now. If he remains unresponsive then I shall deal with him myself. However, if he becomes to rebellious and there is threat of our plan being exposed then an _accident_ is something that can always happen.” Ardyn said.

If a pawn looses its usefulness then what else is there to do with it than to get rid of it.

“Yes, I will do as you have asked.” Glauca replied.

“Good, soon I will be coming back for more of the peace talks. It is then that I shall decide what to do with the omega. That is all.” Ardyn said.

After they said their goodbyes Ardyn sat back in his chair. This had proven to be more of an annoyance than he had anticipated. Not that it mattered much in the long run. His little omega had been difficult from the start. However, he would have thought that he had beaten that strong willed disobedience out of the omega by now. It looks like he had been proven wrong. The little retch clinging to the Lucian royalty like it will save him. How laughable.

Things would end for his little sunflower one way or another. By his own hand or by Glauca’s. It didn’t matter. As long as the result was in his favor. He would either have his little sunflower back in his possession or the omega would find himself in an early grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone has enjoyed and I will try my absolute best to have the next chapter out much faster than this one.


	22. Shedding Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This fanfic is still alive. I am so sorry for this ridiculously long delay. It's just been a really weird summer. So now that everything's finally getting back to normal I'm hoping, really hoping to get these chapters out faster. I can't promise how consistent it's going to be but, I will try. Oh and my cat is one hundred percent herself again. YAY! 
> 
> So anyway, I really hope this chapter doesn't suck. I was so stuck. I kept on starting it and then deleting it and starting it again and again and so now I'm just putting my hands up and saying "Here it is." So I hope it's not too bad.

Prompto sat beside Noctis on the couch in Ignis’ apartment. The alpha was blissfully unaware of the events that were happening behind his back, it was all Prompto could think about. It was getting dangerous now – not that it wasn’t before but, now he had given into that alpha voice and betrayed Noctis. It was everything he was trying not to do. He wanted to protect Noctis and never did he want to betray the boy who had saved him. He had to say something but… would anyone believe him?

“Hey, Prompto? You there?” He heard Noctis say.

The omega looked over at Noctis who had been waving a hand in front of his face.

“I-I’m sorry. Uh…” Prompto began.

“I was wondering if you wanted to try playing Kings Knight again?” Noctis asked.

“I… sure.” The omega replied.

Noctis pushed a few buttons on his phone and then the music from the game began to play. Noctis looked back at him. His brow creasing with searching eyes.

“You okay?” Noctis asked.

Prompto looked down at his hands. His mouth seemed too dry, like cotton had been stuffed in his mouth. His stomach felt as though it was twisting in knots. He didn’t want to lie to Noctis but, if he told him… what would happen? The flip side of all this was what would happen if he didn’t tell him? He opened his mouth to answer but, no words came out so he closed it. Prompto pressed his lips together tightly. What should he say?

Before Prompto has a chance to speak though, Ignis walks up to the pair.

“Noct, I do hope I needn’t remind you more than once to start on your homework.” Ignis said.

“Yeah, I got it Specs.” Noctis sighed.

And just like that the moment was over. Ignis waited until Noctis had turned off his phone and took out his school books and assorted notebooks before walking back over to the kitchen. Noctis looked back at Prompto with this look he wasn’t sure he could identify. Then without warning the alpha sat upright and pulled him into a hug with his head just under the alpha’s. Prompto closed his eyes and let the feeling of Noctis’ arms around him and the alpha’s scent envelop him. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a shuttered way he tried to clear his mind. After a few minutes Noctis loosened his grip and Prompto sat up, his nerves having settled to a tolerable level.

 

-O-

 

 

Noctis didn’t know what had happened.

When he had come home from school everything seemed okay although, as the night wore on it became apparent that something was off. Namely with Prompto. The omega having not spoken much or interacted as much as he usually did when Noctis was around. He could also see the questions in Ignis’ eyes. Something was up. He didn’t know what and it could be anything. Especially with someone in Prompto’s position. Something had upset the blond, that much was clear.

So, when it started getting dark out and everyone would be filing out to their respective bedrooms Noctis – having asked Prompto first – had Prompto stay with him again that night. This is how he found himself once again alone with Prompto in his own personal quarters. The omega sat on his bed holding onto the chocobo plush, not looking at anything in particular.

“Hey, is everything okay? You seem…” Noctis didn’t know how to end that sentence as he scratched at the back of his head.

Prompto looked up at him. Those violet-blue eyes looked slightly glassy and the omega looked like he had something he wanted to say.

“I…” Prompto looked down. “Y-yeah. Everything's… okay.”

Yeah, everything was definitely _not_ okay but, how was he going to figure out just what was wrong or at least what this new thing was. There was definitely a lot that wasn’t okay with everything that had already happened to Prompto. The fact that, in-spite of how long it had been since Chancellor Izunia had left or more like abandoned Prompto; he could still come back and claim the omega for his own and his father would just let him.

It was a price that they had to pay for being who they were and being in the kind of position they had found themselves in. He was furious with his father for that choice but, he knew why that choice was made and it made sense to insure the safety of millions. However, what would become of Prompto? It was one of the worst things Noctis could think of. To be put in that kind of situation. He did not envy his father. Nor did he want to be in the position he found himself in now with the threat of that Chancellor coming back and taking Prompto with him or that he would never come back for Prompto and the omega could live in peace. Either way, Noctis had fallen in love with the omega and that was something that would complicate everything.

Noctis walked over and sat next to Prompto. Nether one of them spoke for a while. The more the silence wore on the more Noctis could sense the nervous energy rolling off the blond. There was no doubt, something was up. He knew Prompto had already shut the conversation down but, could he really let it go? What if someone had hurt Prompto or said something to him? He looked over at the omega. Prompto was just sitting there staring off into well, it didn’t really look like he was staring at anything in particular. Seeming more lost in thought than anything else. Distracted.

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Noctis asked.

Prompto looked over at him. He still looked as though he wanted to say something or a great many things but, he didn’t. _Why was that? Why did Prompto keep so much to himself?_

“Never-mind. Uh… let’s… get some sleep.” Noctis spoke up again.

He didn’t want to pressure Prompto, That wasn’t right.

So the two of them got themselves ready for bed. Prompto placed the Carbuncle charm on the bedside table and grabbed a hold of the chocobo plush – that he had put down to get into his night clothes. The two of them settled in and Noctis had this want to be close to Prompto; to wrap his omega in safety and security.

“Prom…?” Noctis spoke.

The omega looked at him, as the two had been facing each other. Noctis didn’t say anything more and put his hand a-top of Prompto’s. As the two of them intertwined their fingers together a small smile found its way on Prompto’s lips.

“Hmmm…?” Was all the reply he got.

Noctis moved a bit closer and left a chaste kiss on Prompto’s forehead.

“I’m here for you. If there’s anything bothering you I-I’ll do everything I can to fix it.” Noctis said.

Prompto’s eyes widened, the smile on his face faltering a little as his lips parted slightly.

“I love you and I just… I just want you to be happy.” Noctis continued.

The omega’s scent became more sweet as he then snuggled deeper into Noctis’ arms. The alpha could hear a muffled ‘I love you too’ spoken into his chest. Noctis brought his free arm up and placed his hand over top of Prompto’s head, letting his hand sink into those soft golden locks. He felt as much as heard Prompto sigh contentedly, as he began to pet through the strands of the omega’s hair. After a few minutes he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Noctis woke suddenly, his eyes opening wide. It only took him a few seconds to realize what had woken him. Beside him there was movement, the blond beside him tossing, turning and squirming about. It felt all to familiar to the last time Prompto had stayed with him. That night had been some-what of a disaster. What should he do? Well the obvious thing would be to wake the omega and get him out of what ever hell his mind had conjured up. This time though, Noctis would wait until Prompto made the first move for well, anything.

Noctis gingerly put his hand upon Prompto’s shoulder and lightly shook. As he looked at the omega he could hear just audible words such as ‘No’ and ‘Won’t’ - Prompto had been through enough why did his dreams have to make him go through more shit? Noctis tried again and lightly shook Prompto’s shoulder. This time the omega woke sitting up abruptly, eyes wide and his breathing harsh.

“Prompto?” Noctis spoke as his hand hovered near the omega’s shoulder.

Prompto looked over at him, at first those violet-blue eyes showed no recognition but, after a moment the fog seemed to lift.

“Noctis?”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Noctis replied.

The omega looked away from him for a moment and then looked back at him. The next thing he knew Noctis had his arms full of omega, the blond snuggling up into him. This wasn’t what he was expecting but, he’d take it. The fact that Prompto was seeking comfort from him now was all that mattered. It was much better than last time, where the omega had pushed him away and fell off the bed in his haste to get away.

“You want to talk about it?” Noctis urged.

He felt Prompto suck in a shuttered breath and exhale in a burst of air.

“I…” Was all Noctis got out of the omega for a few minutes. Then Prompto cleared his throat. “Noctis I… I can’t…”

Prompto pulled away from him and looked away. The omega was trembling now with his scent having gone completely sour.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t… protect you let alone myself.” Prompto continued.

Noctis was thoroughly confused by this. Prompto wasn’t making any sense. What ever he was going on about clearly wasn’t about his dream – nightmare or at least it was connected in some way or – or what?

“I don’t understand.” Was all the alpha offered up.

Prompto sighed deeply.

“Noctis, I don’t know if you’ll believe me or not but, I have to tell you.” Prompto started.

_What was Prompto going on about?_

“Tell me what?” He asked.

Prompto shifted and it seemed as though the omega couldn’t sit still, fidgeting with the trembling that hadn’t left his body.

“A-Ardyn he, he wanted me to give him information about you and anything I’ve learned about while I’ve been here. Th-that’s why he left me here instead of taking me back. There’s this guard here, someone who has been around me some and he’s the connection to A-Ardyn. I… I swear I haven’t told them anything, except h-he used that voice on me and I couldn’t… Noctis I didn’t want…” Prompto said in a rush all coming out stilted and disjointed.

 

-O-

 

Noctis sat there in complete silence, for way longer than Prompto thought his heart could handle. He had been wanting to tell Noctis but, was this really the time? Why did he have to just blurt it all out like that. He didn’t even think about what words to use or how to explain himself. He searched the alpha’s eyes for anything that would give away what he was thinking but, to no avail. After a long pause Noctis finally spoke.

“Your… serious.” Noctis said.

“Y-yes.” Prompto said as he looked away, not being able to handle the intensity of those eyes on him.

“How long has this...” Noctis began.

“Since Ardyn was actually here.” prompto said, unable to shake the guilt that now simmered in his gut. “I… I should have told you sooner but, I… I thought I could handle it. I thought I could resist whatever they threw at me but, I can’t and…” Prompto felt his throat close up and his breath began to come in and out short and stilted.

“Prompto…” Noctis started again but, was cut off by the omega.

“I don’t want to betray you Noctis! I… I owe you everything. I love you...”

“Prompto.” Noctis tried again.

“I never wanted this to happen. All I wanted, all I’ve ever wanted was just a place to call home. Somewhere I could live that had warmth and love but, all I’ve done was make things complicated and worse yet, all I seem to be capable of is spreading disappointment and danger...”

“Prompto!” Noctis said as he put both of his hands on the omega’s shoulders and shaking the blond once.

“ _Calm down_.” Noctis said as he looked straight at him.

The omega couldn’t look his alpha in the eye, not with what he had been hiding from him. Not even realizing how worked up he had gotten but, his trembling had increased and he felt light-headed and dizzy.

“I need you to take deep breathes okay. Can you do that?” Noctis asked.

No. No he couldn’t. How could he even think about calming down or breathing deeply when his world was crumbling down right in front of him. There was no way Noctis would still want him around after that reveal, there just wasn’t. His vision became blurry and his breathing had not slowed, the light-headed-ness was intensifying.

The next thing he knew he was in Noctis’ arms again and that warm and comforting scent had enveloped him. He could feel a couple of tears fall down his face and the slow rhythmic motion of his alpha’s fingers running through his hair. He took in a deep shuttered breath and let it out slowly. _Why was Noctis holding him, calming him?_ It didn’t make sense. Only when he had calmed down enough did Noctis speak.

“Prompto, did you want to do what that man wants you to?” Noctis asked, his voice soft and quiet.

“No, Gods No. Never.” Prompto replied.

“Then your okay. Look, it’s one thing to intentionally hurt someone but, if you were forced then it is not your fault. We’ll just, well we’ll have to go to my father about this. I’ll arrange it so it’s just you, me and my Dad okay.” Noctis said.

“Okay.” Prompto replied.

 

The next day Noctis held true to his word and Prompto found himself sitting in a large office, in front of a desk made of rich dark wood. The king – Noct’s Dad – sat behind it. His posture straight and his eyes shown with age and his scent was strong but, not over-whelming. Noctis sat beside Prompto. The alpha’s hand – that was nearest to him – was holding his own. It was quiet with the only noise being the sound of the clock on the wall ticking away the time.

“So then, who would like to start in telling me what this is all about.” The king said.

Prompto shrunk in his seat a bit, his grip tightening ever so slightly on Noctis’ hand. He felt his alpha squeeze back once in wordless support.

“Prompto has brought to light some things that need to be handled.” Noctis started for him.

The King’s brow arched.

“What kind of things?” The older alpha asked.

Noctis looked at him for a moment and then back to his father.

“It’s about Chancellor Izunia.” Noctis provided.

The king seemed to sit up more in his seat a look of surprise filtering over his face before it morphed back into that expression that all in royalty seemed to have when they didn’t want to give anything away.

“Prompto’s told me that the Chancellor has made him act as a sort of spy and that there is one of our guards who is in on this whole thing.” Noctis started.

“But, I didn’t, I don’t want to be apart of this! I would never want to betray Noctis or… or anyone here.” Prompto blurted out.

He couldn’t help himself. He needed them to know that he wanted no part in whatever Ardyn was planning. He wanted no part of being with or around Ardyn period. Noctis then went on to explain in full everything that had transpired in the night and everything that Prompto had said.

The King was silent for a moment. Prompto could almost see the gears working in the older alpha’s head. He finally looked up at Prompto.

“And have you given away information to this guard or the Chancellor?” The King asked.

Prompto swallowed hard. He knew this was a question that would be asked, he knew but, he couldn’t give the answer they all wanted. He had to tell the truth. No matter what would happen to him from here on out he had to make sure that he didn’t screw up anyone else’s lives.

“I… I did everything I could to not say anything but, h-he… the guard used the alpha voice on me and I couldn’t – I tried-” At this Prompto looked down at his lap, his free hand tightening into a fist. “Oh Gods I tried not to say anything but, he got a bit of information out of me.” Prompto continued.

The kings eyes narrowed.

“What information would that be?” He asked.

Prompto took in a deep breath.

“All he got from me was that Noctis was a heavy sleeper. I didn’t want to say anything.” Prompto looked back up. “Y-you can do what you want with me. I’ll take whatever you deem necessary. I just… I just don’t want to be the reason something bad happens to anyone.” Prompto continued.

The King said nothing for a long while again. Prompto felt like his heart would give out at any moment as it had been slowly getting faster as the conversation went on. He felt oddly numb or was it that he was light-headed? He couldn’t tell.

“Do you know which guard it was? Perhaps a name?” The King asked.

“N-no sir, he was… middle-aged I think, with brown hair, blue eyes, and he had a scarred face. That’s all I know.” Prompto said.

“That possibly sounds like Drautos.” Noctis said.

“It couldn’t be. He is the head of the Kingsgliave.” The King said more to himself than to the two boys before him. He then looked to them both. “We will speak of this to no one else. I will personally inform Ignis and Gladiolus myself as well as my own shield. This is a delicate matter and I will need to investigate it further. For now I will have you both stay in a safe place here in the Citadel until further notice.” The King said.

Well that went over way better than Prompto was expecting.

“I do not think you wish harm on my son. It is proven with your willingness to come forward about this. I will do what I can to correct this and keep you both safe.” The King said.

“Thanks Dad.” Noctis said.

The King merely nodded. After that the two of them made their leave and were ushered into the family room that belonged to the royal family. Which was definitely more ornate than Noctis’ apartment or even Ignis’. Noctis plopped himself down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh as he sprawled out on it.

“Man, this has turned into such a mess.” He said to no one in particular.

“I-I’m sorry.” Prompto turned away from Noctis. “I should never have run away. Then you wouldn’t be in this mess… my mess.” Prompto continued.

Noctis sat up quickly.

“Don’t say that. I don’t want to hear you say that ever again.” Noctis said.

Prompto hugged himself and tightened his grip onto his shirt.

“You should just get rid of me. It would be better for everyone.” Prompto said.

“Stop talking about yourself like that!” Noctis said as he got up and walked over to where Prompto was standing. “We’ll figure this out. You’ll see, everything is going to work out in the end somehow.” Noctis continued.

Prompto looked over at Noctis.

“How can you be so sure?” He asked.

“Because, not matter what, there is no way on Eos I will ever let you go back to that sorry excuse of an alpha. You deserve better and I love you. I want you in my life. You are here because there are people who care about you and want you to be safe and live a life free from all the shit you’ve gone through.” Noctis spoke.

Prompto turned to face him fully.

“B-but how… how could you still want me? After everything. After knowing what I’ve done and… I-” Prompto looked down at the floor. “I’m broken – used. I won’t be able to give you what another omega could.” Prompto said.

“I don’t want another omega. I want you.” Noctis said as he got closer to Prompto.

The next thing Prompto knew he was in Noctis’ arms. He pressed himself closer to his alpha and let out a sob, nuzzling into Noctis’ chest.

“We’ll figure this out. I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.” Noctis said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed. I have a pretty good-ish idea for how the rest of the story is going to go and I am - like I said before - really hoping that I'll have the next chapter out sooner.


	23. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm allliiive!!!! 
> 
> I am so sorry for the looooong delay. It's been forever since I've posted a chapter for this story. It's a short-ish chapter but, eh... it is what it is. 
> 
> I want to give a special shout out and thanks to two people who have motivated me and helped me with my confidence in getting this story going again. So, Thank you so very much for your love and support k@tleya and scattered_dream Your words have really touched me. 
> 
> Oh and go check out scattered_dream's work they've got a bunch of amazing fics for FFXV. I have no idea how to put a link here so here is their url: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Prompto’s stomach had been cramping all day. The only time it seemed to dissipate – even if just a little – is when he was snuggled next to Noctis. It had been several hours since Ignis and Gladio had left and with every hour that passed by it only made the omega more nervous. They had a new guard standing just outside of the King’s quarters by the front door. It was the stern alpha who he had met only that one time when he was first brought to the Citadel.

There was a meeting happening about Prompto’s reveal of Ardyn’s plan and of the spy alpha guard. Prompto assumed that they would also be talking about what they were going to do with him. He couldn’t imagine them doing nothing. However, what he could imagine was nothing good. It still made no sense to him that he wasn’t thrown in a cell let alone the fact that they let him stay with Noctis. He wasn’t complaining though.

He sighed deeply trying to relax, it didn’t help. Prompto walked over to the window and looked out. The ground was covered in a thin layer of snow. Any trace of color was slowly being enveloped by the white powdery substance as time passed. He placed his hand on the window pane which was cool to the touch. It was a reminder of where he had come from and where he would more than likely go back to if Ardyn got his way.

“Prompto?”

Prompto looked in the direction of the voice to see Noctis standing not to far away.

“You doing okay?” Noctis asked.

“As well as I can be, I guess.” Prompto responded.

Noctis walked up to him and looked out the window.

“I can’t believe it’s this late in the year already.” Noctis commented.

“Yeah.” Was all Prompto offered up.

Noctis placed his hand over Prompto’s, the one that still laid upon the glass. Noctis’ head whipped in his direction with brow’s furrowed. His alpha pulled his hand away from the window and held onto it. His other hand came up and rested against his forehead.

“Prom your burning up!” Noctis said as he brought his hand down. “Why didn’t you say anything?” The alpha continued.

“I…” Prompto started.

Prompto still wasn’t quite use to this attention to detail when it came to his care and comfort.

“I didn’t think it was that important.” He replied.

“You didn’t think…” Noctis started and then sighed. “How your feeling weather emotional or physical is important.” Noctis continued.

“Come on.” He said as he began to pull Prompto gently away from the window.

“N-no you don’t have to-” At that moment his stomach growled.

 _Why was he hungry?_ They had just eaten breakfast not that long ago and he had consumed more than he usually did. Noctis had looked down at the omega’s stomach after the hunger noise was made and then back up to Prompto’s face.

“Yes, I _want_ to. Now lets get you somewhere comfy and then I’ll see what I can find for you to snack on.” Noctis spoke.

Prompto’s lips thinned from pressing them tightly and he nodded. His alpha nodded back and brought him upstairs to the room Prompto had been occupying as his bedroom and sat him on the bed.

“I’ll be right back.” Noctis said.

“Okay.” Prompto replied.

Noctis nodded and then exited the room.

Prompto looked around himself. The room was as it had always been. Mostly empty with a small bookcase in one of the corners – that now housed the books Gladio had lent him and his drawing materials – a closet on the opposite side from the hallway door and the bedside table next to his bed. All of his blankets and extra pillows were stacked against the wall as they had just been washed. The bed was made but, it just didn’t feel right. So he stood and began rearranging his sleeping area.

When Noctis came back the bed had been transformed into a well made nest. Prompto had taken extra care to get it just right. It was big enough to fit not only himself but, another person too. When Prompto looked over he saw Noctis holding a bowl of soup on a tray. It smelt good.

“I hope you’ll like it. I didn’t know what else to make.” Noctis said.

“Soups good.” Prompto responded.

Noctis helped Prompto get settled in the nest and placed the tray over Prompto’s lap. The tray had bars that came out from under so it could rest easily on the bed without spilling it’s contents. It wasn’t a ‘snack’ but, with how hungry the omega was feeling – seemingly out of nowhere – he’d definitely be able to eat it all. It was an odd feeling. Being hungry and yet he still felt slightly crampy and man if he wasn’t feeling warm.

“Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?” Noctis asked.

No, no he didn’t want Noctis to leave. As scared as he was with everything going on and not even knowing what the outcome of it all would be he didn’t want to be separated from Noctis. What he really wanted was for his alpha to climb in the nest with him so he could be close to Noctis.

“Stay?” Prompto tentatively asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Noctis said.

His alpha didn’t seem to know where to place himself until Prompto patted his hand against the nest and looked at him.

“Okay.” Noctis said and then climbed into the nest and sat next to Prompto making sure to be careful he didn’t disturb Prompto’s hard work.

Prompto ate all of the soup not quite understanding where he had room for all of it. He looked over at his alpha who was currently playing a game on his phone. It was at this moment that he realized that Noctis was in his nest. The one thing he had been craving since – well, since the beginning. He shifted a little closer to Noctis. Maybe it was okay… Right? Noctis looked over at the movement.

“All done?” He asked.

Prompto only nodded and let Noctis move the tray out of the way, onto the bedside table and settled back into his spot. Prompto shifted so that he was snuggled to his alpha’s side. Head on Noctis’ chest and his arm wrapped around his middle. His alpha responded in kind and wrapped his free hand around the omega’s side. He breathed in deep. Taking in his alpha’s scent. It almost seemed to smell even better than it usually did and Prompto couldn’t get enough. The omega shifted so that his head was closer to Noctis’ neck and nuzzled at his alpha’s scent gland and pressed himself closer. Letting their legs tangle together.

Noctis rubbed his fingers over Prompto’s hipbone in a comforting gesture and nuzzled the top of his head in response. The omega could feel the cramps that had been bothering him all day dissipate into almost nothing. They stayed like that for a long while until Prompto could feel himself drifting into a semi-sleepy state.

 

-O-

 

Gladio sat in one of the various meeting rooms. It felt almost like deja vu. Ignis, his father, the king and glaive Ulric were all seated around the large table. For now the King had Cor the Immortal guarding Noct and Prompto. He was one of the few that were trusted unconditionally.

“We had suspected ulterior motives on the Chancellor’s part and this proves that we were not wrong in our assumptions. However, I had not expected… there to be one among our people to be a spy. If that is indeed the case then, are there others who are also acting as spy’s if this is all indeed true?” The King spoke.

“We can not rule that out.” His father said.

“Where would we start in trying to figure out who we can trust and who we can not?” Ignis asked.

It was a valid question. One that Gladio wasn’t sure of the answer to.

“This must stay quiet no matter what. We can not risk unrest among our kingsgliave and crownsguard.” The king said.

_Yeah, that would be bad._

“Might I suggest that we keep things the way they are in regards to how we’ve been handling the young omega’s protection and when we have Caption Drautos guard him, we can have an extra set of eyes watching and then if anything happens we’ve caught him red handed. Of course we’d let his highness and Prompto in on it. Once we have that then we can question him, see what we can learn.” Ulric spoke up.

The idea wasn’t half bad but, could they pull it off? It was quiet for a few moments until his father spoke up.

“Does anyone have a better solution?” He asked.

When no one spoke up he continued.

“Then I think we should try this plan. In addition, I think it best one of us have a long chat with young Prompto. It seems that there is much going on and with the little knowledge we posses about him it is detrimental to the safety of the royal family.”

“I will take on that role. Besides Noctis, I do believe Prompto trusts me the most.” Ignis spoke up.

Ignis was right on that. Prompto wasn’t a very trusting person and the two people he seemed the closest to was Noct and Iggy and he knew damn well that Noctis would not have the will power to ask what needed to be. To get the answers weather Prompto felt okay giving them or not.

“Very well. We shall put these plans into motion immediately. Who knows what that Chancellor’s true intentions are and we can not risk the safety of king or country on inaction.” His father said.

 

-O-

 

Ignis gathered himself before he left the meeting room. This was a rather precarious position for all involved. At this point even if they were to hand Prompto back to the Chancellor it would not change the fact that there are those who secretly side with the empire or at least with the Chancellor himself. The fact that Prompto, weather or not he was willingly – which Ignis’ gut feeling told him it was very unwillingly – involved in what ever the Chancellor was planning, it was safe to assume that if Prompto was here – with them – or there – with the Chancellor – It would make no difference in assuring that nothing went in a bad way concerning Niflheim.

So sending Prompto back was no longer a good option in avoiding conflict with the Chancellor and by default the Niflheim empire if it came to that. Ignis’ phone dinged signaling that he had received a text. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the message. It was from the King’s shield. The contents were a list of questions, new ones that were to be asked with no exceptions. Ignis sighed heavily. He did not want to invade Prompto’s privacy but, it had to be done. Weather Ignis liked it or not was irreverent in this situation. It was simply what had to be done.

The beta made his way to the royal family’s living area where Noctis and Prompto were. When he arrived he greeted the Marshal and entered. Looking around the two teens were nowhere to be found. At least in the main living area so he made his way towards the bedrooms. Only one door was closed and that was Prompto’s temporary bedroom. Ignis knocked on the door and after a moment heard Noctis’ muffled voice on the other side.

“Come in.”

So Ignis opened the door and entered. The sight that greeted him was one he wasn’t quite expecting however, it wasn’t all together unexpected either with how close the two of them had been becoming.

“Hey Ignis. How’d the meeting go?” Noctis asked.

Prompto seemed to perk up at the question as though he were suddenly awakened from sleep. The worry was plain as day on the omega’s face.

“It went as well as to be expected. Would you both accompany me in the living room so we can talk about it properly?” Ignis responded.

“Yeah.” Noctis said at the same time Prompto nodded.

The three of them made their way into the main living area. Prompto sitting next to Noctis on the couch and Ignis taking a seat in one of the chairs. After everyone was settled Ignis told them the gist of the meeting and what it entailed. As the beta spoke Prompto’s eyes went wide and Noctis wrapped an arm around the omega’s wast and pulled him closer to himself.

“Will you both cooperate?” Ignis asked.

“Of course! Anything I can do. I… I’m part of the reason we’re in this mess.” Prompto spoke up.

Noctis looked a little more hesitant. Ignis assumed that Noctis was none to pleased about letting a threat such as Caption Drautos near Prompto but, his alpha prince had little say in the matter as the king himself had been in favor of the plan.

“I guess… We’ll make sure Prom stays safe though. Right?” Noctis asked.

Ignis pushed his glasses up.

“As much as we can.” Ignis looked back over at Prompto. “I will have to ask you some questions Prompto. I know it may be difficult but, I myself can not disobey my king. I will need answers.” Ignis continued.

The omega seemed to shrink into Noctis’ hold and nodded his head.

“yeah, m-makes sense.” Prompto replied.

“Good. I will arrange for a time that you and I can sit down in private and have a chat.” Ignis said.

After Ignis had finished speaking with them he made his way over to the desk that was in the living room area. It would be lunch soon and while he waited to prepare the meal for everyone the beta decided to get some of his personal work done. After about a half hour Ignis was still going over some of the reports that he hadn’t managed to get done yet.

Well, that’s what he should be doing in theory. However, his mind was preoccupied by his charge and the new addition to their group. He was worried for both of them. They were walking a fine line and at any moment it could snap. Now that there was no benefit in handing Prompto over Ignis, however subconsciously, had no intentions of letting Prompto end up back where the omega had run away from. For Prompto’s sake and for Noctis’.

Ignis looked over at the two of them. Again the two of them were sitting on the couch while Noctis showed Prompto one of those phone games the alpha enjoyed. It wasn’t odd that the two younger boys were spending time with each other but… it was quite different for them to be so close to one another in the way that they were now.

Prompto was pressed to Noctis’ side with his head propped up on the young alpha’s shoulder. The omega’s own arms were wrapped around Noctis’ one. They seemed to be more comfortable with each other than before. Ignis didn’t need the ability to scent them to see what lay before him. The way that Noctis ever so casually would nuzzle the side of his cheek to Prompto’s head or the way Prompto responded in kind. They were acting more like… bonded mates than friends and neither one seemed the least bit awkward about it.

Ignis turned back to the pile of papers before him. Having felt like an intruding observer. He was the one feeling awkward. Something had changed in their dynamic. Ignis was sure of it. Deciding that later on he would pull Noctis aside to inquire about it; he got back to work.

 

-O-

 

The day had gone by quickly after their talk with Ignis and now it was time to get ready for bed and call it a night. Noctis walked with Prompto to his bedroom. The blond had grabbed a hold of his hand as they made their way there. It seemed like a subconscious thing. The alpha wasn’t complaining though, he liked the physical contact with his omega and now more than before Prompto needed the reassurance that Noctis was with him. That he cared.

Once they reached his room the two of them stopped at the open door.

“Well, uh… goodnight Prom.” Noctis said.

He didn’t want to leave his omega but, he didn’t want to invite himself in either. Prompto stood there for a few moments his hand still gripped in Noctis’ own. The omega looked down and then back up again and then let his eyes travel away from Noctis’ gaze.

“Stay with me? F-for the night?” Prompto asked timidly.

_How could he say no to that?_

“I will Prom.” Noctis replied.

Prompto looked back at him with a look of surprise that soon turned into something more like warmth with a smile just on the corner of his lips. Then he turned around and walked in pulling Noctis along with him in a gentle manor. The alpha followed his lead and walked into the room with him. The two of them got themselves ready – Prompto wearing some of his sleepwear and Noctis had only taken off his jeans leaving his boxers and T-shirt on as none of Prompto’s clothes would be able to fit his larger frame.

The two of them climbed into the nest and made themselves comfy. Noctis noted that Prompto was still warm to the touch as the omega pressed himself against Noctis. Prompto had seemed to be almost extra clingy today. Well, if he was faced with the same kind of bull that Prompto was – omega or not – it would still be unnerving at the very least. He felt Prompto Nuzzle his scent gland at the base of his neck and place a small very, _very_ timid kiss there.

Noctis looked down at his omega who seemed to have calmed considerably since they had gotten into the nest. Prompto’s scent started to smell sweeter than it usually did and Noctis breathed it in as he pushed out his own calming pheromones. His omega reacted immediately by squirming a little and nuzzled his neck again. It was intoxicating and it felt _right_.

Noctis shifted and brought his face close to Prompto’s.

“ _Noct_ … I’m glad your here.” Prompto said.

“Me too Prom. Me too.” Noctis said as he looked upon his omega.

Without much thought Noctis leaned in and kissed Prompto gently. He could feel Prompto’s own lips pressing back warm and soft.

“Get some sleep okay? I’ll be here.” Noctis spoke when the kiss ended.

“okay, you too Noct.” Prompto responded and then his omega shifted and rested his head against Noctis’ chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too Prom.” Noctis said as he placed one arm around Prompto’s side and the other he let tangle with Prompto’s exposed hand.

The two of them stayed like that until Noctis could feel the pull of sleep and his consciousness faded into dreams. Dreams where Prompto was able to live happily and free of that Chancellor. Where his omega was able to feel more confident and that smile, that smile that was brighter than the sun was on those lips. Where it reached his eyes and that sweet trickle of laughter echoed across a beautiful field of sylleblossoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed. I'm a little nervous that this didn't turn out too well but, eh... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hmmm, I wonder what's up with Prompto... ? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed! I was very nervous about posting this. I feel so rusty. Let me know what you think. Did you like it? was bad? any constructive criticism? Thanks for taking the time to stop by and read this.


End file.
